Fearlessly and Forever
by Neferemy
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Au fil des années, Kurt et Blaine ont compris une chose : ils se sont cherchés depuis toujours, ils s'aiment infiniment et, malgré les épreuves et les difficultés, rien ne peut les toucher, ou ce qu'ils ont. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils se tiendront la main, seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre, et ne se diront jamais adieu. Sans peur et pour toujours. (Prompts à proposer!)
1. All you need is love

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà dans la communauté Glee… et à nouveau sur du Klaine. J'ai eu quelques idées de textes quand je rédigeais** _ **Between the lines**_ **et que je ne pouvais pas inclure dans ma première fiction ; des moments volés, invisibles dans la série (parfois tout juste amorcés ou évoqués), mais que l'on aurait bien aimé voir à l'écran…**

 **Les textes n'ont pas de liens entre eux, mais j'ai décidé de les poster dans une même fiction, pour en faire une sorte de recueil aléatoire. J'en ai quelques-uns en réserve (je pense pouvoir en proposer 3 ou 4 pour le moment), mais je ne suis pas contre des propositions de prompts de votre part ! Si vous avez des idées de moments Klaine avortés à l'écran, que vous auriez aimé voir approfondis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! J'aime écrire et j'aime Klaine, donc je serais ravie d'avoir vos idées pour créer plus de « scènes coupées »… au gré de mon imagination et de mon (maigre) temps libre bien sûr ! ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir un petit OS sur l'épisode 5X01, qui prend place directement après la (wonderful) demande en mariage de Blaine… Attention, grosse dose de fluff ! ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Neferemy.**

 **All you need is love**

 **( _Love, Love, Love_ , 5X01)**

Ils semblaient être incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Acclamés pas tous leurs proches – et les Glee clubs adverses –, sur les marches de cet escalier où ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans l'école qui avait vu naître leur amour, Kurt et Blaine se serraient fort, un sourire rayonnant ne semblant jamais vouloir quitter leurs lèvres.

Kurt n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les cris de joie, sifflements et applaudissements le cernaient de toute part, mais il ne voyait que Blaine, il n'entendait que Blaine qui lui murmurait des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, il se sentait que Blaine et les battements erratiques de son cœur – si similaires aux siens – contre sa poitrine.

Les larmes qu'il avait si difficilement retenues durant l'incroyable, merveilleux discours de son petit-ami (fiancé !) se mirent à couler et à s'égarer sur le col de la chemise de Blaine. Ce dernier releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Kurt. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux galaxies aux couleurs incroyables remplies de millions d'étoiles.

« - Kurt ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, ses mains tenant tendrement en coupe le visage de son petit-ami. »

Un mélange entre un rire et un sanglot sortit de ses lèvres. Ses mains s'accrochèrent avec force aux flancs de Blaine.

Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin l'usage de sa voix, il déclara :

« - Blaine, nous sommes fiancés. »

Prononcer cette phrase à voix haute le rendait d'autant plus réel, et il éprouva un intense sentiment de bonheur brûlant au creux de sa poitrine.

Le sourire de Blaine aurait pu éclipser le soleil.

« - Oui Kurt, nous sommes fiancés.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Blaine. »

C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui en cet instant. Il s'empara des lèvres de son fiancé, ignorant les sifflements qui redoublaient autour d'eux. Rien d'autre n'importait que Blaine, leur amour, et leur nouvel engagement.

Il eut à peine conscience des Glee clubs rivaux qui quittèrent finalement la pièce – il crut vaguement entendre la voix de Sebastian Smythe prendre le commandement pour guider les différents groupes hors de Dalton –, les laissant ainsi uniquement en présence de leurs proches.

Ils finirent – difficilement – par se séparer, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Ils laissèrent finalement leurs amis les entrainer dans des étreintes serrées accompagnées de chaleureuses félicitations.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Kurt se laissa docilement être accaparé par Rachel, Mercedes et Santana. Ses camarades l'embrassèrent et lui parlèrent avec un ton qui contenait difficilement leur excitation. Rachel sautillait en agrippant la main gauche de son meilleur ami pour qu'elles puissent admirer sa bague de fiançailles, et sa voix partait dangereusement dans les aigus. Kurt se contenta de rendre leur étreinte et de leur sourire chaleureusement, sa voix étant encore tremblante d'émotion. Mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher de Blaine, à quelques pas de lui, qui était entouré des New Directions et fermement agrippé par Sam et Tina. Ce dernier riait avec ses amis, sans cesser de lancer des sourires lumineux à Kurt.

Sans lâcher son fiancé du regard, Kurt sentit les filles s'éloigner – non sans lui faire un dernier câlin – pour laisser place à Mr Shuester, qui lui donna une accolade amicale en le félicitant avec un grand sourire. Puis il sentit l'étreinte familière et réconfortante de son père autour de lui, à la fois bourrue et affectueuse, dans laquelle il fondit avec reconnaissance.

« - Alors, est-ce que c'était si terrible, finalement ? »

Kurt se mit à rire contre l'épaule de son père.

« - Non, c'était merveilleux.

\- Donc, aucun regret ? »

Quand il avait compris que Blaine voulait le demander en mariage, il avait paniqué. Ils étaient très jeunes, et ils venaient seulement de se remettre – officiellement – ensemble. Mais il tenait à Blaine plus que tout. Et rien, pas même leur douloureuse séparation, n'avait atténué ses sentiments.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, trouvant immédiatement le regard de Blaine. Au vu de l'amour immense qui brillait dans ses yeux (et, il le savait, qui se reflétait dans son propre regard), son sourire s'agrandit. Ses craintes, ses doutes semblaient évaporés. Ils s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Blaine avait raison. Il savait depuis longtemps, au fond de lui-même, qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble éternellement. Il n'avait donc aucune crainte à avoir à l'idée de s'engager dans l'avenir aux côtés de l'amour de sa vie.

« - Aucun regret, confirma-t-il à son père, sans se départir de son immense sourire.

\- Alors tu as fait le bon choix, déclara son père avec un regard affectueux. »

Il serra une nouvelle fois son fils dans ses bras.

« - Je pense que tu n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un meilleur gars, ajouta Burt avec une tape sur son épaule.

\- Je le pense aussi, papa.

\- Je suis fier de toi, kiddo. »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils avant de le pousser doucement vers Blaine.

« - Allez, va le rejoindre. Vous n'attendez que ça, tous les deux.

\- Merci, papa, lui dit Kurt avec un regard reconnaissant.

\- De rien, kiddo. »

Ils approchèrent de Blaine. Les New Directions lancèrent quelques exclamations joyeuses, tapèrent l'épaule de Kurt et Blaine, et finirent par s'éloigner bruyamment pour laisser de l'intimité au couple.

Burt fit une accolade à Blaine et lui lança :

« - Prends soin de mon fils, Anderson.

\- Comptez sur moi, monsieur, lui répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire. Et… merci. »

Burt lui serra une dernière fois la main, couva le couple de son regard protecteur et s'éloigna à son tour.

Une fois seuls, leurs mains se trouvèrent instantanément.

« - Alors… ? Demanda Blaine en ancrant son regard dans celui de Kurt.

\- Alors… répéta celui-ci d'un ton taquin.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Ajouta le brun en passant une main sur la joue de son fiancé.

\- Bien. Heureux. Extatique. Envie de sauter sur les meubles. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez de mots pour dire comment je me sens, rit Kurt.

\- Donc… c'est une bonne surprise ? Le questionna Blaine en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise… avoua Kurt en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, lui dit Blaine avec affection. J'ai essayé d'être aussi discret que possible, mais je sais que Kurt Hummel a un flair redoutable en ce qui concerne les fêtes surprises et les mariages.

\- Je suis imbattable, confirma Kurt avec un clin d'œil. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, resserrant les mains de Blaine dans les siennes, et murmura :

« - Je dois avouer que j'étais terrifié. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais te dire… pas parce que je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments, mais parce qu'on est si jeunes… Mais tu m'as ému, Blaine. Tu as effacé toutes mes peurs. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je t'aime. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je veux passer le reste de mon existence à tes côtés. Le reste n'a finalement aucune importance. »

Il essuya tendrement une larme du visage de Blaine qui commençait à pleurer de joie, tandis qu'il sentait que ses propres yeux étaient à nouveau embués de larmes.

« - Et mon Dieu, ton discours était si touchant, j'ai eu tellement de mal à ne pas fondre en larmes pendant que tu parlais ! Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer… Dit-il en riant doucement. Mes yeux vont être bouffis à cause de toi, Blaine.

\- Tu es toujours magnifique, Kurt, le rassura Blaine en lui embrassant la tempe. Et je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté… »

Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois.

« - Par contre, je dois dire que la mise en scène a été une immense surprise. Nous fiancer à Dalton est finalement logique… Bien sûr que tu allais faire ta demande à Dalton. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour réunir autant de Glee clubs rivaux et organiser un spectacle pareil ! C'était juste _incroyable_ !

\- J'ai mes ressources, répondit Blaine avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Je voulais que ce soit parfait pour toi…

\- Ça l'était, confirma Kurt avec un grand sourire. Et… ça me prouve définitivement que tu m'as menti.

\- Moi je t'ai menti ? Demanda Blaine, étonné.

\- En effet. Je me souviens du Blaine d'il y a un peu plus de deux ans, à qui je confessais maladroitement mes sentiments, et qui m'a clairement affirmé ne pas être bon dans tout ce qui concerne la romance… »

Il colla son front contre celui de son fiancé.

« - Donc oui, tu es un menteur, Blaine Anderson, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Parce que je viens de vivre le moment le plus extraordinairement romantique de tous les temps, et je suis tellement fier que tu m'aies choisi moi pour dévoiler cette part de toi, et je suis tellement fier d'être ton fiancé.

\- Tu fais ressortir le meilleur de moi, Kurt, répondit Blaine sur le même ton. Et je suis tellement fier de t'appartenir corps et âme pour toujours, parce que tu es parfait pour moi.

\- Et tu sais ce qui est parfait aussi ? Ajouta Kurt en enlaçant les épaules de son petit-ami. Ce costume qui fait incroyablement bien ressortir tes yeux, mon incroyable, adorable et magnifique fiancé.

\- Ton fiancé, hein ? Répéta Blaine sur un ton taquin en agrippant avec possessivité la taille de Kurt. J'aime la façon dont ces mots sonnent, mon sublime fiancé.

\- Alors montre-moi, lui chuchota Kurt en frottant son nez contre le sien. »

Et, sans objecter, Blaine attira Kurt dans un baiser passionné.

La bulle de bonheur qui les entourait était plus forte que jamais, et semblait leur promettre un avenir radieux.

Après tout, l'amour était la seule chose dont ils avaient besoin.


	2. I'll stand by you

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà avec un autre OS sur la saison 5 ! Je sors de l'euphorie post-demande en mariage pour aborder un thème plus sombre, dans une scène qui me semblait nécessaire. Il s'agit de l'épisode 5X03,** _ **The Quarterback**_ **, qui évoque la mort de Finn. J'aime beaucoup cet épisode et il est vraiment poignant, mais il manquait pour moi quelque chose par rapport à Kurt. Parce que, oui, Kurt est fort, mais il est humain : c'est en quelque sorte lui qui guide l'épisode, et on voit bien sa tristesse, mais on ne le voit pas craquer (à l'image des autres)… alors, voilà comment j'imagine les choses.**

 **La scène est à situer après le moment où Kurt, Burt et Carole sont dans la chambre de Finn et commencent à trier ses affaires, tout en évoquant leurs souvenirs… J'espère que vous la trouverez pertinente !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des scènes que vous voudriez voir présentes dans ce recueil (toutes saisons confondues), ou simplement à me donner votre avis ;)**

 **Ce texte rend hommage à Cory Monteith.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Neferemy.**

 **I'll stand by you**

 **( _The Quarterback_ , 5X03)**

Kurt était assis sur les marches du perron.

Emmitouflé dans la veste de footballeur de Finn – bien trop grande pour lui – il était prostré sur lui-même, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Cette soirée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Le tri des affaires de Finn les avait replongés dans la douleur de leur perte. Ils avaient pleuré – longtemps – et s'étaient serrés dans leurs bras dans une maigre tentative de se soutenir et d'apaiser leur chagrin.

Jamais Kurt n'avait vu son père aussi vulnérable – du moins, depuis la mort de sa mère. Et Carole…

Carole s'était littéralement effondrée dans les bras de son mari et de son beau-fils. Kurt ne pourrait jamais oublier les larmes et les cris de douleur de cette mère pleurant la perte de son enfant…

Effondrés sous le poids de leurs émotions, ils avaient finalement renoncé à terminer le tri. Burt avait fini par emmener une Carole catatonique en dehors de la pièce remplie de souvenirs trop douloureux, pour permettre à sa femme d'avoir un peu de repos – et un peu de répit dans son chagrin – pour quelques heures. Il avait fait une dernière caresse réconfortante sur la nuque de son fils, vérifiant d'un regard que celui-ci tiendrait le coup. Kurt l'avait rassuré silencieusement – Carole était bien plus importante et méritait bien plus d'attention que lui à cet instant – et il était à son tour sorti de la chambre, jetant un dernier regard sur la pièce auparavant occupée par son défunt frère.

Retenant un nouveau sanglot, il avait doucement fermé la porte – comme pour ne pas déranger l'esprit de Finn – et avait attrapé son téléphone.

Accablé par le chagrin, son esprit embrumé n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose pour soulager quelque peu sa douleur.

Sachant que sa gorge était encore étranglée par l'émotion, il s'était contenté d'envoyer un court SMS au numéro qui venait en premier dans ses contacts – et à la personne qui venait en premier dans son cœur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à en dire plus, qu'il viendrait immédiatement. Et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il avait reçu la confirmation de sa venue au plus vite.

Kurt avait reniflé, essuyant distraitement ses yeux rouges avec la manche de la veste de Finn, et était sorti de la maison d'un pas fébrile.

Désormais, il attendait dans l'air tiède de la nuit, les yeux levés vers les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel sombre.

Il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Ni en toutes ces histoires qui promettaient une place dans le ciel, dans un Paradis heureux et scintillant, à ceux qui le méritaient. Si Dieu existait, pourquoi aurait-il arrêté la vie de Finn à dix-neuf ans à peine ? Finn méritait d'être heureux et de vivre, pas de disparaître aussi vite, en laissant derrière lui un vide béant dans le cœur de ses proches.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il fut à peine conscient de la lumière de phares qui se rapprochait, et du bruit du moteur d'une voiture qui perçait le silence nocturne.

Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta dans l'allée des Hummel, Kurt se releva avec précaution, et accorda son attention au jeune homme qui sortait de la voiture.

Alors que celui-ci refermait doucement la portière, Kurt observa son profil qui se découpait dans le faible éclairage du perron de la maison. Vêtu d'un simple polo noir, d'un pantalon coloré retroussé aux chevilles et de mocassins, les cheveux recouverts d'une épaisse couche de gel ; la vision de son fiancé était pour lui familière et réconfortante.

Blaine tourna immédiatement la tête vers Kurt. Ses incroyables yeux à la couleur indéfinissable étaient emplis d'inquiétude, et s'ancrèrent dans les pupilles bleues de Kurt. À cette vision, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un nouveau sanglot. Le faible contrôle qu'il maintenait difficilement jusque-là sur ses émotions s'écroula subitement, tel un fragile château de carte. Il se précipita dans les bras de son fiancé et le serra avec force contre lui, le visage enterré dans le creux de son épaule, laissant les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir couler le long de sa nuque.

Blaine resserra davantage son étreinte autour du jeune homme, laissant une de ses mains caresser tendrement les cheveux de Kurt. Voir son fiancé dans cet état était pour lui une véritable torture. Son Kurt, habituellement si fort, et qui avait déjà surmonté bien trop de traumatismes dans sa courte vie, semblait complètement détruit. Lui qui avait toujours su adroitement cacher ses faiblesses et ses peines était désormais complètement vulnérable, ses émotions totalement mises à nu.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire. La douleur poignante de Kurt le frappait en plein cœur, ramenant à la surface sa propre peine face à la mort de Finn. Mais il devait rester fort. Il devait être là pour Kurt, pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

Il chassa au mieux les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses propres paupières pour se concentrer sur son fiancé. Il savait que Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'un grand discours pour être réconforté. Il ne voulait que la présence de Blaine, à laquelle il pourrait s'accrocher pour éviter de se noyer dans les ténèbres. Alors, Blaine se contenta de serrer davantage son fiancé dans ses bras – quitte à lui faire mal – pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne bougerait pas, et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

Kurt sentit l'étreinte de Blaine se resserrer davantage autour de lui. Blaine avait compris. Blaine comprenait toujours. Blaine était son phare dans la nuit, et Kurt était tellement soulagé de l'avoir avec lui, à ses côtés.

Entouré de toutes parts par la chaleur et l'amour de son fiancé, les larmes de Kurt finirent par se tarir. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils se tenaient là, debout, seuls sous le ciel étoilé. Mais Blaine ne bougea pas, attendant patiemment que Kurt se sente mieux.

Sentant Kurt se calmer et commencer à respirer doucement contre son cou, Blaine commença à lentement redresser la tête – prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son fiancé – et déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.

Kurt releva à son tour son visage, ancrant son regard encore embué de larmes dans les yeux de son fiancé. Ils étaient brillants de larmes que Blaine retenait encore de laisser s'échapper et qui – Kurt le savait pertinemment – finiraient par tomber dans les prochains jours. Mais pour le moment, il voyait à travers ses pupilles la force que Blaine déployait pour écarter son propre chagrin dans le but de soulager celui de Kurt. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir l'immense amour que Kurt ressentait à son égard, et qui se reflétait parfaitement dans les iris de son fiancé. Le petit sourire que Kurt réussit à faire fut une immense victoire pour Blaine, qui sourit doucement à son tour à son fiancé, tentant de lui transmettre tout son amour et son soutien dans ce simple geste.

En réponse, Kurt apposa son front contre celui de Blaine et ferma les yeux, partageant son souffle avec celui de son fiancé dans une respiration tranquille.

La peine qui entravait son cœur, l'empêchant de respirer normalement, s'était quelque peu évaporée. Bien sûr, la perte de Finn pesait toujours sur son âme, et resterait présente encore longtemps. La plaie serait longue à se refermer, et laisserait à jamais une cicatrice au plus profond de lui-même, il le savait. Mais il n'était pas seul. Le soutien indéfectible de Blaine réchauffait son cœur et lui apportait l'espoir nécessaire à son existence.

Laissant ses mains caresser tendrement la nuque de Blaine, il se promit d'être pour lui le roc dont son fiancé aurait tôt ou tard besoin dans les moments de peine. Tout comme Blaine était son phare dans la nuit obscure que pouvait parfois représenter sa vie, Kurt voulait également, plus que tout, être la lumière qui guiderait Blaine sur le chemin du bonheur, malgré les peines et les obstacles qu'ils auraient à affronter sur leur chemin.

Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts, et ensemble, ils traverseraient cette épreuve, et toutes celles qui suivraient.

Il avait Blaine dans sa vie, pour l'éternité, et rien ne semblait plus réconfortant en cet instant.

« - S'il te plaît, reste, souffla d'une voix rauque Kurt à son fiancé.

\- Toujours, Kurt, lui murmura Blaine en réponse, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. »

Alors que Blaine raffermit sa prise sur la taille de son fiancé et qu'ils se penchèrent pour partager un baiser doux et rempli de promesses, les deux jeunes hommes ne virent pas le rideau de la fenêtre à l'étage être écarté pour laisser apparaître le visage de Burt. L'image de son fils partageant un moment aussi profond et intime avec son fiancé fit naître un sourire affectueux sur son visage fatigué. Les temps étaient durs, mais il savait au moins que son fils était entre de bonnes mains.

Burt soupira et repris courage.

Avec deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant, les choses ne pourraient aller qu'en s'arrangeant.


	3. Fighter

**Bonsoir !**

 **Petit retour en arrière pour cet OS… On remonte à la saison 3, et particulièrement à l'épisode** _ **Big Brother**_ **qui met en avant Blaine et son fameux grand frère Cooper. Il y a selon moi beaucoup à faire par rapport aux ressentis de Blaine face au comportement de Cooper, et je voulais les développer ici. (Et, juste au passage, les trois performances de Blaine dans cet épisode sont juste géniales).**

 **La scène est à situer quand Blaine chante** _ **Fighter**_ **. Je me suis aidée du moment où on le voit se déchainer sur un sac de boxe : le début de cet OS prend place à cet instant. J'ai été très inspirée par la performance ;)** **J'espère que vous aimerez ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! :)  
**

 **S'il y a des scènes manquantes de Klaine que vous aimeriez voir ici, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre !** **Je suis preneuse de toute inspiration ;)**

 **Enjoy the fight !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Fighter**

 **(** _ **Big Brother**_ **, 3X15)**

Il ne cessait de frapper.

Les mains en feu, la respiration courte et le cerveau embrumé, Blaine ne cessait de donner des coups ardents et réguliers au sac de boxe lui faisant face. Il laissa la tension accumulée dans son corps sortir avec violence, ses mains gantées s'escrimant sans faiblir contre leur cible pour exprimer en gestes la colère et la peine qui ne cessaient de grandir en lui depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il avait revu son grand frère.

Cooper.

Penser à son frère raviva le sentiment de rage et d'impuissance qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis l'arrivée de Cooper dans l'Ohio. Ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité, et il tenta de se focaliser uniquement sur son objectif, occultant tout le reste de son esprit, y compris les muscles de ses bras qui commencèrent à protester face à son acharnement. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait – y compris les autres sportifs de McKinley également présents dans les vestiaires – pour se concentrer sur son souffle laborieux et ses frappes régulières.

Droite. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Gauche. Droite. Droite.

« - Blaine ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa léthargie, cessant momentanément ses coups. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit d'où provenait la voix haute et claire qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Kurt se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte des vestiaires, face à Blaine. Sa posture était détendue, mais ses yeux reflétaient une lueur d'inquiétude.

Blaine remarqua alors avec surprise que les vestiaires s'étaient vidés pendant qu'il s'acharnait sur le sac de boxe. Il était désormais seul avec Kurt.

« - … Que se passe-t-il ? Résonna à nouveau la voix de son petit-ami dans la pièce désormais silencieuse.

\- Rien. Lâcha finalement Blaine dans un souffle. Rien d'important. J'ai juste besoin de me défouler. »

Il se remit à frapper le sac de boxe, un fort sentiment de contrariété s'immisçant à nouveau dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas embêter Kurt avec ses stupides querelles fraternelles. Il savait qu'il était puéril à réagir ainsi, et qu'on l'accuserait de jalousie envers son ainé. Mais il était moralement épuisé. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le comportement de Cooper envers lui, sa volonté de se mettre en avant et d'éblouir tout le monde, quitte à écraser son petit frère dans le processus. Il ne pouvait plus faire face à l'accaparement de ses professeurs, de ses amis, et même de son petit-ami, par son propre frère.

« - Tu es contrarié, repris Kurt, interrompant ainsi les pensées moroses de Blaine. Bien sûr que c'est important. S'il te plaît, arrête de martyriser ce pauvre sac quelques minutes, et parle-moi ? »

Le ton de Kurt était doux, mais déterminé. Blaine stabilisa le sac et repris sa respiration, le visage baissé. Il entendit Kurt se rapprocher de quelques pas, mais en lui laissant toujours de l'espace. Et il lui était reconnaissant pour cela.

« - C'est à propos de Cooper, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Blaine soupira, sachant que Kurt ne partirait pas sans réponse de sa part, et commença à murmurer :

« - Je ne le supporte plus. À chaque fois, j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront entre nous, qu'on arrivera à rétablir des liens, mais… rien ne change. Comme toujours, je suis heureux de le revoir au début. Il reste mon frère. Mais alors, c'est à ce moment qu'il se remet à me dénigrer, me critiquer, à me donner des conseils pour que je puisse _espérer_ lui ressembler, tout en se vantant des _merveilleuses_ choses qu'il a pu accomplir dans sa vie… Pour lui, je ne vaux rien, il me rejette comme si j'étais inutile et il s'accapare tous mes proches, et tout le monde est tellement _fasciné_ par lui… Il pourrait juste prendre ma vie et me remplacer auprès de mes parents, de mes amis, et même de mon _petit-ami_ , tout le monde y gagnerait au change, vu qu'il est si _incroyable_ … »

La voix basse de Blaine finit par se teinter peu à peu de colère, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il exprima à nouveau sa fureur contre le sac de boxe en même temps que son ressentiment s'échappait sans contrôle de ses lèvres.

Il entendit à peine Kurt soupirer, et venir doucement vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main délicate sur son épaule nue.

« - Chéri, regarde-moi. »

Blaine abandonna finalement le sac de boxe, la respiration courte, et se tourna docilement face à son petit-ami, les épaules voutées. Celui-ci lui prit délicatement le bras et commença à retirer avec douceur ses gants de boxe.

« - Blaine, tu n'as pas à considérer Cooper comme une menace… Il ne te remplacera jamais auprès de qui que ce soit, parce que tous tes proches t'aiment pour ce que tu es, et ils ne souhaiteraient pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre à ta place dans leur vie. Et je veux que tu comprennes qu'il ne pourra jamais, _jamais_ te remplacer auprès de moi. Déjà, ton frère est incroyablement hétéro, et surtout, je ne pourrai _jamais_ l'aimer de cette manière. »

Sa tâche terminée, il déposa les gants de boxe sur un banc, et prit les mains de Blaine dans les siennes.

« - Je ne peux pas dire que ton frère n'a rien pour lui. Et il est très beau, je l'admets. Mais il est loin d'être parfait. Et surtout, il a un énorme défaut à mes yeux.

\- Il est incroyablement prétentieux et égoïste ? Proposa Blaine dans un marmonnement contrarié.

\- Oui, ça aussi… Répondit Kurt en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. »

Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Blaine et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« - Je ne pourrai jamais préférer Cooper, tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas toi. »

La respiration de Blaine se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« - C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux, Blaine. Pas de Cooper, ni de personne d'autre. Tu es extraordinaire, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Tu es adorable, tu es talentueux, et tu es magnifique. Tu es unique, Blaine Anderson, alors ne laisse pas les agissements de ton frère te faire penser le contraire, parce que tu es _incroyable_. Et je suis sûr que Cooper le sait aussi, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment le montrer.

\- … Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que je le pense, idiot. Sinon, je ne te laisserais pas gâcher mon pull avec ta peau toute transpirante, ajouta Kurt sur un ton taquin tout en resserrant son emprise autour des épaules de Blaine. C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Toi, Blaine, et personne d'autre.

\- J'en suis honoré, rit doucement Blaine en posant son front sur l'épaule de Kurt, tout en posant ses mains sur ses flancs. Je t'aime tellement, Kurt.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Kurt lui releva doucement le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« - … Même couvert de sueur ? Demanda malicieusement Blaine en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Même couvert de sueur, confirma ce dernier. Et puis, tu sais que j'aime te voir tout transpirant… Tu es vraiment sexy. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, et ses mains agrippèrent doucement les bretelles du débardeur blanc de Blaine. Ce dernier ne put empêcher de fendre ses lèvres en un grand sourire. L'immense amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kurt lui réchauffa agréablement le cœur, chassant pour un temps ses pensées moroses à propos de son frère.

Il embrassa à nouveau son petit-ami avec enthousiasme.

« - Tu es merveilleux, Kurt. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir…

\- Je le pense aussi, le taquina Kurt. »

Il caressa la tempe de Blaine et grimaça, levant les yeux vers les cheveux de son petit-ami.

« - Par contre, tu devrais aller prendre une douche, Mr Fighter-Man. J'aime te voir comme ça, mais je peux affirmer que le gel ne fait absolument pas bon ménage avec la transpiration… guh !

\- D'accord, tu as raison, rit Blaine, sans néanmoins faire un geste pour lâcher Kurt. … Tu veux te joindre à moi ? Lui murmura-t-il d'un ton mutin au creux de l'oreille. »

Il sentit le jeune homme frissonner.

« - Blaine ! S'exclama aussitôt celui-ci en frappant l'épaule de son petit-ami. »

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée, ce qui amusa grandement Blaine.

« - Je t'aime, mais j'ai des limites. Et les vestiaires dégoûtants de McKinley en font définitivement partie.

\- Je sais, dit Blaine dans un éclat de rire. Je te taquine. Et je t'aime aussi, soit dit en passant. »

Il embrassa tendrement la nuque de son petit-ami.

« - Peut-on passer du temps ensemble après ? Demanda-t-il en levant un regard implorant vers Kurt.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Blaine Anderson, répondit son petit-ami avec un sourire. Je t'attends. Rejoins-moi devant le lycée quand tu seras moins puant.

\- Hé ! S'indigna aussitôt Blaine. »

Kurt l'embrassa rapidement, lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle et sortit du vestiaire en lançant négligemment :

« - Dépêche-toi, Anderson. Je veux _vraiment_ passer du temps seul à seul avec mon merveilleux et irremplaçable petit-ami. »

Blaine regarda la porte se fermer, bouche-bée, puis se mit à sourire. Qu'importent les agissements de son frère, Kurt serait toujours là pour le faire se sentir spécial, et il ne pouvait l'aimer que davantage pour cela.


	4. Candles

**Hello everybody !**

 **Aujourd'hui, en réponse à une demande de prompt, voici un petit OS situé dans la saison 2 ! On m'a demandé de me pencher sur une scène particulière de l'épisode** _ **Original Song**_ **… Vous savez, le fameux premier baiser de Klaine ?** **Et, particulièrement, la frustrante demi-seconde du baiser qui s'ensuit (injustement coupé) ? Qui n'a pas crié au scandale ? :p**

 **Ainsi, en réponse à cette demande, voici une prolongation de cette mythique scène ! Je sais que c'est un classique, mais j'espère que ma version vous plaira** **;) Attention : fluff ! Donnez-moi votre avis :)  
**

 **C'est pour toi, Lou !**

 **Si vous avez des scènes spécifiques que vous voulez voir développées dans ce recueil, j'accepte toute proposition avec grand plaisir !  
**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **PS : Juste pour précision, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, personnellement, je regarde Glee en VO. Alors les dialogues ou références que je peux éventuellement utiliser feront écho à la version anglaise !**

 **Candles**

 **(** _ **Original Song**_ **, 2X16)**

Il l'avait embrassé.

Blaine Anderson avait embrassé Kurt Hummel.

Seul avec Blaine dans l'une des salles communes de la prestigieuse Dalton Academy, Kurt était en train de vivre un moment qu'il avait seulement osé imaginer dans son esprit (à maintes reprises, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même)… et se demandait sérieusement s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

Le cerveau de Kurt s'était figé quand Blaine s'était doucement penché vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse, après lui avoir fait un discours nerveux (et absolument adorable). Son corps et son esprit s'étaient complètement paralysés sous le toucher des lèvres douces de Blaine se mouvant tendrement – et avec une certaine hésitation – contre les siennes.

Il s'était retrouvé subjugué par le fait de recevoir un baiser du garçon qu'il aimait – plus ou moins secrètement – depuis des mois, et pour lequel il s'était finalement résigné à éprouver un amour à sens unique (... du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre). Mais Blaine venait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, déposant son cœur entre ses mains, et sa bouche s'était posée contre la sienne, et… wow.

Il devait rêver. Est-ce que ça se passait vraiment ?

L'état de choc ayant fini par se dissiper, Kurt avait posé sa main sur la joue de son meilleur ami – dans une crainte soudaine et viscérale que Blaine pense qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça et qu'il détache ses lèvres des siennes – et s'était empressé de répondre au baiser.

Ils s'étaient séparés, tous deux complètement bouleversés. Et quand Blaine avait adorablement bafouillé à propos de pratiquer leur chanson pour les Régionales (un Blaine bafouillant était l'une des choses les plus mignonnes qu'il n'ait jamais vues), il n'avait pu empêcher un sourire incroyablement grand (et niais) d'apparaitre sur son visage, et avait taquiné son ami en répondant qu'ils étaient _déjà_ en train de pratiquer (ils pourraient s'occuper de la chanson plus tard ; il avait une nouvelle pratique à faire en _priorité_ ).

Ils s'étaient fixés les yeux dans les yeux, comme pour estimer la volonté de l'autre.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. De concert, leurs visages s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés, comme deux aimants irrémédiablement attirés l'un contre l'autre, pour souder leurs lèvres. Et ce baiser était tellement, _tellement_ différent du premier.

Le premier avait été absolument magnifique par sa douceur et sa signification. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait ni choc, ni hésitation, ni crainte d'être rejeté par l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'emboitèrent comme si elles étaient faites pour se trouver, et se caressèrent avec passion.

Kurt inspira contre la bouche de Blaine, pris par de nombreuses sensations qui parcoururent son corps avec force. Il avait l'impression qu'une myriade de feux d'artifice explosaient en même temps dans sa tête, et que son corps se liquéfiait sous le toucher de Blaine. Sa main gauche s'agrippa fermement au visage de Blaine, tandis que ce dernier se penchait toujours davantage vers lui, entrainé par son élan, ses mains s'accrochant directement dernière la nuque de Kurt qui s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Le garçon oublia aussitôt ses décevantes expériences en matière de baiser. Il oublia les lèvres trop fines et trop inquisitrices de Brittany, il oublia encore plus la bouche brutale et dégoutante de Karofsky. Ce baiser, partagé avec le garçon qui faisait chavirer son cœur, signifiait _tout_. Il était sincère et rempli d'affection.

Sans briser leur connexion, Kurt agrippa avec douceur la cravate de Blaine, qui semblait se tenir dans une position plutôt inconfortable (même si ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas s'en plaindre) et l'attira à lui pour le pousser à s'asseoir sur ses genoux (et surtout à se rapprocher encore davantage de lui). Blaine comprit le message et obéit docilement, raffermant sa prise sur la nuque de Kurt.

Il sentit la langue de Blaine taquiner ses lèvres avec hésitation, et Kurt les entrouvrit aussitôt pour approfondir leur baiser. À ce nouveau contact, les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un léger halètement, et Kurt ferma à nouveau les yeux sous les sensations qui l'assaillirent. Des papillons semblèrent voler dans son estomac, et une vague de chaleur lui traversa le corps, allant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils.

Le temps semblait suspendu tandis qu'ils exploraient leurs bouches, complètement perdus dans leurs ressentis.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Kurt ouvrit doucement les paupières, son regard tombant directement dans les yeux brillants (et absolument magnifiques) de Blaine, qui étaient remplis de chaleur et d'affection. Son sourire était immense, et cette vision fit naître des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ses bras toujours fermement ancrés à Blaine, son nez frottant légèrement le sien, le jeune homme repris doucement sa respiration et ne put s'empêcher de souffler :

« - … Wow. »

Blaine rit doucement, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Kurt.

« - Je suis plutôt d'accord. Wow.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire ça, avoua Kurt à demi-mots.

\- … C'est vrai ? Demanda Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répliqua Kurt avec affection. Je me suis langui de toi pendant un temps indécemment long, après tout.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si long à comprendre, et à découvrir mes propres sentiments, répondit Blaine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai vraiment été idiot…

\- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tes meilleurs moments… Mais je m'en fiche, maintenant. Et, si c'est ta manière de te faire pardonner, je dois dire qu'elle est vraiment efficace, le taquina Kurt en rougissant légèrement.

\- J'en prends note pour plus tard, lança Blaine en regagnant confiance. »

Il déposa à nouveau un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« - Et maintenant que j'ai enfin compris, je ne risque pas de te laisser partir, crois-moi.

\- Donc… demanda Kurt avec hésitation. Est-ce que ça signifie que nous sommes… une chose, maintenant ? Je veux dire, tous les deux… ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt Blaine. Enfin… »

Il éloigna légèrement son visage de celui de Kurt, l'air soudain inquiet.

« - Du moins… Si c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Kurt se contenta de hausser un sourcil lourd de sens. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Comme si Kurt n'attendait pas ce moment depuis _des_ _mois_.

« - D'accord, repris Blaine, apparemment soulagé. Oh ! Je suppose que je vais essayer de faire les choses correctement, maintenant… »

Il se détacha doucement de Kurt, se dégageant des jambes sur lesquelles il était jusque-là confortablement assis pour s'agenouiller devant lui, et prit délicatement ses mains entre les siennes. Kurt adopta une expression perplexe face au comportement de Blaine, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un fou.

« - Kurt Hummel… Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon petit-ami ? »

Kurt fut soudain perdu dans les grands yeux implorants de Blaine qui le faisaient ressembler à un adorable chiot, ce même regard auquel il ne pouvait jamais résister (… pas qu'il ait envie de résister, d'ailleurs).

« - Bien sûr. J'en serai honoré, Blaine Anderson. »

Il brisa le sourire ridiculement grand apparaissant sur le visage de Blaine avec un baiser ardent. Il avait l'impression qu'il nageait en plein rêve, et qu'il allait finir par se réveiller pour découvrir que tout cela n'existait que dans son imagination. Mais les lèvres enthousiastes de Blaine contre les siennes étaient plus que réelles, et il se sentait incroyablement _heureux_.

« - Bien que j'aimerais rester ici pour le reste de la journée… Murmura finalement Blaine en se séparant à contrecœur de Kurt, il faut vraiment qu'on commence à travailler _Candles_ , sinon Wes va nous faire un sermon. Et, crois-moi, tu ne veux _pas_ assister à ça. »

Il se leva et tira délicatement les mains de Kurt vers lui pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

« - Très bien, soupira Kurt, légèrement déçu. Mais nous reprendrons _cette_ pratique plus tard, n'est-ce-pas… ?

\- Je te le promets, répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire. Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Il jeta un regard vers la table en bois et déclara soudainement, l'air coupable.

« - Oh ! Mais, pour le cercueil de Pavarotti…

\- … Ce n'est rien, Blaine, il est presque fini, le rassura Kurt. Je le terminerai plus tard.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je suis sûr. Tout va bien. Et même, _je pense que je vais aller bien_ , maintenant. Vraiment très bien, fredonna-t-il avec un ton espiègle. »

Il glissa la main chaude et douce de Blaine dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. À ce geste, il sentit à nouveau une nuée de papillons danser dans son estomac, et se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de masquer un minimum son sourire éclatant – sans succès, évidemment. Il leva les yeux vers Blaine et ajouta :

« - Guide-moi, cher petit-ami. »

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit davantage. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kurt, s'attardant sur la peau douce et pâle du jeune homme, et l'entraina finalement à sa suite.

« - Très bien. Allons-y, cher petit-ami ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à la pratique des Warblers en se tenant la main, les garçons arboraient toujours un sourire éclatant. Ils furent aussitôt accueillis par des applaudissements, des sifflements de leurs camarades, et des « - _Enfin_ ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » lancés de concert par Wes et David, pendant que Nick et Jeff se tapaient dans les mains en se lançant un regard complice (Kurt crut même voir Thad lever les yeux au ciel et donner un billet à un Trent abordant un sourire moqueur et ayant l'air très satisfait de lui-même).

Kurt observa en riant son petit-ami être étreint par tous ses amis et taquiné sans vergogne sur son tout nouveau statut amoureux. Lui-même fermement encadré par Nick et Jeff – semblant trop excités pour leur propre bien –, il se mit soudainement à penser que, pour la première fois, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que venir espionner à Dalton avait été la meilleure décision de toute son existence.

... Peut-être enverrait-il une grande boîte pleine de cookies à Puck pour le remercier.


	5. Here's to us

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici une petite scène coupée de l'épisode 14 de la saison 3 (** _ **On My Way**_ **), où prennent place les Régionales ! Je me base ici sur une micro-scène de deux secondes et demi, quand les ND viennent de remporter la victoire. Quinn discute avec Sue et reprend son uniforme de Cheerio, et quand elle sort, juste avant de discuter avec Rachel sur son mariage imminent avec Finn, elle croise Kurt qui tient Blaine par la main et l'emmène… on ne sait trop où ^^.**

 **Cette petite scène a pu susciter quelques interrogations… et à partir de là, l'imagination a fait le reste !**

 **Sont ici évoqués le (presque) mariage de Finchel, ainsi que la tentative de suicide de Karofsky…**

 **J'espère que ce petit moment Klaine vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Here's To Us**

 **(** _ **On My Way**_ **, 3X14)**

Ils l'avaient fait.

Ils avaient gagné les Régionales. Les Warblers avaient échoué, ils allaient à Chicago pour les Nationales, et tout allait _bien_.

Après la remise du trophée aux New Directions dans leur propre auditorium sous les acclamations du public, ils avaient sauté de joie, se serrant dans leurs bras avec des cris excités. Puis ils s'étaient bruyamment déplacés vers la salle de chant (remarquant à peine le départ de Quinn), trophée en main, chacun parlant avec enthousiasme de leur performance dans un brouhaha joyeux.

Blaine avait passé les minutes suivantes cerné par l'ensemble des Glee kids. Il avait reçu une forte tape sur l'épaule de la part de Puck (trois fois), fait semblant d'écouter le discours excité (et désagréablement aigu) de Sugar, et reçu un câlin de Mercedes (qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir les os broyés).

Cependant, il n'avait pas encore réussi à rejoindre Kurt, bloqué de l'autre côté de la pièce par le reste de leurs camarades. Il semblait particulièrement monopolisé par une Rachel au visage extatique qui parlait avec de grands gestes théâtraux (sans compter la présence de Finn, qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée).

Après avoir reçu une accolade de tous les New Directions (et même plus), Blaine réussit finalement à atteindre un Kurt souriant à pleines dents. Il le serra immédiatement dans ses bras et se contenta, au vu du public alentour, de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de lui sourire tendrement.

Kurt lui lança un regard intense, ignorant complètement Rachel qui commençait à donner des directives autour d'elle pour ceux qui voulaient assister à son mariage imminent avec Finn. Puis, après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il lui prit soudainement la main et le dirigea en dehors de la salle de chant, sous les sifflements graveleux de Puck et Santana.

Toujours sans un mot, Kurt s'engagea dans le couloir d'un pas déterminé. Ils croisèrent Quinn, sortant du bureau de Sue, qui portait fièrement son ancienne tenue de Cheerio. Kurt l'ignora, toujours concentré sur son objectif – quel qu'il soit – mais Blaine tourna la tête et lança avec espièglerie :

« - Hey, Fabray, ça te va bien !

\- Merci, les garçons ! On se voit plus tard ! »

Sa main gauche toujours fermement agrippée par Kurt, Blaine se laissa docilement entrainer par son petit-ami dans les dédales de McKinley, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Kurt n'était pas à l'aise avec les gestes d'affection en public – après tout, ils étaient toujours deux gamins gays de l'Ohio ayant déjà fait les frais de comportements homophobes. Mais quand ils étaient seuls, comme à ce moment-même, Kurt était étonnamment affectueux avec Blaine (ou même carrément possessif, quand celui-ci était approché par des gens comme Sebastian). Et Blaine aimait ça. Énormément.

Entraînant toujours son petit-ami à sa suite, Kurt parcourut rapidement les couloirs déserts du lycée, et finit par s'engouffrer dans la salle d'Histoire. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma brusquement la porte, et plaqua Blaine contre celle-ci. Avide de proximité, il colla son corps contre celui de son petit-ami, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et s'empara de ses lèvres avec enthousiasme. Loin de rester passif, Blaine agrippa la taille de son petit-ami et répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

« - Pas que je me plaigne, déclara Blaine en s'éloignant avec réticence des lèvres de Kurt, un sourire taquin traversant son visage, mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que nous méritons un peu de temps seuls après cette éclatante victoire, répondit Kurt avec malice. Et – bien que j'en mourais d'envie – je ne pouvais décemment pas faire ça sans provoquer des commentaires affreusement gênants de la part de Santana et Puck, donc… »

Blaine l'interrompit en s'emparant à son tour des lèvres de son petit-ami.

« - Très bonne initiative, Mr Hummel, murmura-t-il quelques instants plus tard. Je désespérais de passer un peu de temps seul avec toi…

\- Moi aussi, répondit Kurt en agrippant avec douceur les bretelles dorées de Blaine, et frottant son nez contre la chair tendre du cou de son petit-ami. Nous n'avons pratiquement pas eu de temps pour nous dernièrement, entre les Régionales, Finn et Rachel qui persistent à vouloir se marier, sans parler de ce qui est arrivé à Karofsky… »

Sentant la tension monter soudainement dans les épaules de Kurt, Blaine passa tendrement ses mains sur la nuque de son petit-ami, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Kurt, dit Blaine avec douceur. Tu sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qu'a fait Karofsky, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Kurt baissa les yeux, se sentant vulnérable, mis à nu devant le regard intense de son petit-ami.

« - J'ai refusé de lui parler. Blaine, il dépérissait… Il a cherché à me joindre, et j'ai juste…

\- Non, Kurt. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et tu n'es en rien responsable de son geste. Les prochains jours ne seront pas faciles pour lui, mais il ira bien, parce qu'il va se battre et qu'il sera entouré des bonnes personnes, désormais. »

Il soupira et prit les mains de Kurt dans les siennes.

« - Je sais que tu te sens coupable, Kurt, mais tu es trop dur envers toi-même. Tu as déjà fait énormément pour Karofsky. Tu as accepté de lui pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'il t'a fait subir, tu l'as aidé à accepter sa sexualité sans aucun jugement. Et même quand il t'a fait des avances maladroites, tu es resté gentil et compréhensif, et tu l'as repoussé en douceur. Tu es altruiste et généreux, et je suis sûr qu'il en est parfaitement conscient, et qu'il est même reconnaissant envers toi, parce qu'il sait qu'il pourra compter sur toi pour se remettre de cette épreuve.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Souffla Kurt d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr que je le pense, affirma immédiatement Blaine, qui ne put s'empêcher de fondre devant la fragilité de son petit-ami. Après tout, je suis aux premières loges pour constater à quel point tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Donc, mon avis est incontestable. »

Kurt se mit à rire, et la tension quitta finalement ses épaules. Il fondit dans les bras de Blaine et le serra fort contre lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il était un dork romantique, et qu'il l'aimait tellement. Blaine sourit dans son étreinte, heureux d'avoir cette place si particulière dans le cœur de Kurt. Ce dernier se détacha de lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Comment fais-tu pour toujours avoir les bons mots ?

\- Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, si je veux prétendre être un petit-ami exemplaire, plaisanta Blaine avec un clin d'œil taquin.

\- Eh bien, je crois savoir que tu _es_ un petit-ami exemplaire, et que, par conséquent, tu as bien d'autres utilités, répliqua Kurt avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. »

Blaine sentit l'excitation parcourir ses veines. Il aimait ce Kurt qui n'avait plus de barrière face à lui, qui n'hésitait pas à se confier, à dévoiler ses sentiments et à montrer son affection lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ce Kurt qui n'avait plus aucune hésitation, ni aucune gêne face à lui, et qui lui confiait aveuglément son cœur et son âme. Après tout, Blaine ressentait exactement la même chose envers lui. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, et Blaine se demandait parfois comment il était possible d'aimer autant une personne.

Il attrapa avec possessivité la taille de Kurt, et lui fit un sourire aguicheur en murmurant sur un ton bas :

« - Bien des utilités, hein ? Dans ce cas… Je suis seul, dans une salle de classe déserte, avec mon sublime petit-ami, et nous venons de remporter une victoire. Alors… pouvons-nous mettre cette théorie en application avant de devoir rejoindre les autres à la mairie pour la cérémonie ?

\- J'aime ta façon de penser, Blaine Anderson, répondit aussitôt Kurt en picorant de baisers la mâchoire de son petit-ami. Alors profitons-en pour rattraper le temps perdu, et embrasse-moi.

\- Et le mariage de Finn et Rachel ? Demanda sans conviction Blaine, sa respiration devenant plus laborieuse sous le traitement que lui infligeait Kurt.

\- Peu importe, on ira plus tard, murmura ce dernier d'une voix rauque, alors que son petit-ami tirait son visage vers le haut pour brosser leurs lèvres ensemble. Nous avons encore du temps, et j'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment. »

Blaine ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Il raffermit son emprise sur le corps de Kurt et l'entraina dans un baiser ardent.

Finn et Rachel pouvaient attendre. En cet instant, il ne s'agissait que d'eux et de leur amour, et c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.


	6. I'm still here

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous propose un OS qui me tenait à cœur, et qui prend place dans l'épisode 15 de la saison 5 (** _ **Bash**_ **), où Kurt se fait agresser et finit à l'hôpital. Cet épisode est fort, mais il manque pour moi certaines choses, comme la réaction de Blaine au réveil de Kurt, ou encore les conséquences psychologiques de cette agression sur Kurt. Parce que oui, il est fort (et il le démontre merveilleusement bien en chantant** _ **I'm Still Here**_ **), mais il n'est pas non plus invincible…**

 **Voici donc mon humble version de ces scènes coupées, dans une sorte de 2-en-1. La première scène se situe à l'hôpital, après que Blaine ait chanté pour Kurt encore inconscient, et la seconde après la sortie de Kurt de l'hôpital, avant sa performance pour la NYADA.**

 **Comme toujours, j'accueille vos avis et/ou vos idées de prompts avec plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **PS : la chanson évoquée ici est _Not While I'm Around_ , présente aussi dans l'épisode (et chantée par Blaine).**

 **I'm still here**

 **(** _ **Bash**_ **, 5X15)**

Des bips réguliers troublaient le silence de la chambre d'hôpital.

Recroquevillé contre Kurt, Blaine ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce bruit constant indiquant la fréquence des battements du cœur de son fiancé.

Gisant dans le lit d'hôpital à ses côtés, le visage tuméfié, Kurt était encore inconscient.

Blaine soupira, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son petit-ami. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la chair tendre, et raffermit sa prise sur le torse de Kurt. Sa main restait fermement plaquée sur sa cage thoracique ; plus que de les entendre, il éprouvait le besoin viscéral de _sentir_ les battements de cœur de l'amour de sa vie. Amour qu'il avait bien failli perdre ce soir…

Il frissonna à cette pensée qui l'obsédait depuis ce fameux coup de téléphone de l'hôpital. Dès lors, la panique s'était engouffrée dans les veines de Blaine, qui avait imaginé les pires scénarios concernant l'état de santé de Kurt. Il était directement parti à l'hôpital avec Sam, son esprit figé d'effroi. Arrivé sur place, il n'avait cessé d'interrompre le personnel de l'hôpital pour obtenir la moindre information sur l'état de Kurt. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'asseoir et simplement attendre – comme le lui avait demandé à maintes reprises Sam – et avait fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, terrassé par la peur de perdre son fiancé.

Quand ils avaient – enfin – pu rendre visite à Kurt, son esprit s'était quelque peu apaisé. Mais la vision de son fiancé, perdu dans les draps bleus du lit d'hôpital, le visage complètement tuméfié, l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il avait retenu ses larmes avec beaucoup de difficulté et avait agrippé la main de Kurt, son regard ne pouvant se détourner du visage de l'amour de sa vie.

Il avait à peine été conscient du mouvement de ses amis qui quittaient silencieusement la chambre d'hôpital, le laissant seul avec son fiancé. Il avait alors doucement chanté pour Kurt, et s'était allongé à ses côtés, priant pour que le jeune homme reprenne rapidement conscience.

Le médecin n'avait pas pu lui dire grand-chose sur les circonstances de l'agression. Tous étaient bien conscients qu'il s'agissait d'un crime de haine – encore une fois –, mais les détails n'étaient connus que de Kurt. Et, Dieu, Kurt avait l'air si fragile en cet instant…

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le corps de Blaine, qui resserra son emprise sur Kurt. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'avait enduré son fiancé (même si les souvenirs de sa propre agression, des années plus tôt, ne cessaient de s'insinuer dans ses pensées), et quelles répercussions auraient cette attaque sur son esprit. Kurt était fort – il l'avait toujours été – mais Kurt avait déjà subi beaucoup trop de traumatismes dans sa vie. Blaine se promit de tout faire pour aider Kurt à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve et de s'assurer que jamais, _jamais_ , il ne se retrouve à nouveau dans une situation pareille.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il eut à peine conscience du corps de Kurt qui commençait à remuer faiblement dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il redressa immédiatement la tête, plein d'espoir, et fixa le visage de son fiancé.

« - Kurt ? »

Il vit ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières, et un léger gémissement passa les lèvres de son fiancé.

« - Réveille-toi Kurt, je t'en prie… »

Les yeux de Kurt papillonnèrent faiblement et, après un instant de lutte, les pupilles bleues du jeune homme finirent par apparaître.

« - … Blaine ? Demanda faiblement Kurt, la voix cassée.

\- C'est moi, chéri. Je suis juste là, répondit Blaine dans un soupir soulagé, sa main caressant tendrement la joue de son fiancé. »

Kurt inspira difficilement – ses côtes étaient extrêmement douloureuses – et tenta de fixer son regard embué dans les pupilles rassurantes de Blaine. Son esprit était vaporeux et il avait l'impression de flotter dans son propre corps – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la douleur dans tous ses membres.

Il ancra avec peine son regard dans les yeux de son fiancé. Il y vit tellement d'angoisse, de peur et d'amour qu'il en fut complètement bouleversé.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

\- … Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Lui murmura Blaine en caressant avec la légèreté d'une plume la joue non tuméfiée de son fiancé. »

Alors, il lui raconta d'une voix tremblante le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu à l'appartement alors qu'il pensait que Kurt était en plein dîner avec Rachel, les explications du médecin sur son état de santé, ainsi que la visite de ses amis. Il lui expliqua également que Burt avait été prévenu, qu'il devait normalement prendre le premier vol pour New York, et qu'il devrait être présent dans le courant de la matinée.

Alors qu'il écoutait la voix profonde de Blaine, les souvenirs de son agression refirent surface dans son esprit. Les événements de la nuit dansaient soudain devant ses yeux avec une parfaite clarté.

« - Comment est-ce arrivé, Kurt ? Lui demanda finalement Blaine avec beaucoup de douceur et d'hésitation.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Rachel, déclara Kurt d'une voix rauque après un long silence, les yeux dans le vague. Nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. J'étais en colère, je voulais rentrer à l'appartement pour te retrouver. Mais je suis arrivé devant cette ruelle, et j'ai entendu du bruit. Il y avait ce gars… ils allaient lui faire du mal, juste parce qu'il était gay, alors j'ai voulu les en empêcher. J'étais tellement en colère… Il a pu s'échapper, mais… »

Blaine lui embrassa tendrement la tempe.

« - C'est fini, chéri. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

La présence chaleureuse de Blaine contre son corps et sa voix apaisante étaient tout ce qu'il fallait à Kurt pour se sentir tranquillisé. Il repoussa au fond de son esprit l'effroi qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se remémorait avec bien trop de détails l'attaque qu'il avait subie.

Luttant contre la fatigue qui l'assommait, il concentra son regard sur les pupilles incroyables de son fiancé, dans lesquelles les émotions du jeune homme tourbillonnaient avec force. Kurt y lut un immense amour, du soulagement, mais aussi une peur profonde.

« - … Blaine ? »

Son fiancé comprit immédiatement la question implicite. Il poussa un soupir, posa délicatement son front contre celui de Kurt – veillant à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures – et murmura doucement :

« - Ce que tu as fait est admirable, Kurt, et je t'aime pour ça, pour ton courage. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me refais jamais une peur pareille. J'ai cru que… J'ai cru… Si je devais te perdre… »

Sa voix se brisa, et une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue.

Kurt leva difficilement sa main gauche, essuya la larme d'un geste affectueux et caressa tendrement la nuque de son fiancé.

« - Je sais, Blaine, mais je suis là. Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire…

\- Je sais, tu as voulu jouer les héros, sourit Blaine.

\- Tu peux parler, _Nightbird_ , rit doucement Kurt, arrachant ainsi un faible gloussement de la part de son fiancé. Mais je te promets de faire attention dans le futur.

\- C'est tout ce que je souhaite, répondit Blaine. Que mon héros soit en sécurité. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« - J'ai le meilleur fiancé qui soit, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement du visage de Blaine, enlevant sa main de la nuque de son petit-ami pour la passer sur sa joue.

\- Je le pense aussi, répondit Blaine avec un clin d'œil taquin. »

Brusquement conscient d'un manque que son esprit embrumé n'avait jusque-là pas pu identifier, Kurt fixa sa main gauche, et prit soudainement un air apeuré :

« - Ma bague ! Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'ils me l'ont volée ? Je te jure que…

\- Calme-toi, Kurt, le coupa son fiancé avec une voix rassurante. Personne ne l'a volée, elle est avec le reste de tes effets personnels, juste là ».

Il lui désigna du regard une table contre le mur, où était posé un grand sac en plastique contenant – entre autres – les vêtements du patient.

« - Oh, souffla Kurt avec soulagement. D'accord. C'est bien. C'est juste que je me sens nu sans elle…

\- Elle sera de nouveau bientôt à ton doigt, lui répondit Blaine avec un immense sourire. J'y veillerai personnellement, mon beau fiancé.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je dois être vraiment affreux à regarder, rit doucement Kurt en se blottissant contre Blaine.

\- Tu es magnifique, Kurt, le rassura Blaine avec affection. Tu l'es toujours, quoi que tu fasses. Et je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine, murmura Kurt contre son cou.

\- Dors, maintenant, lui dit son fiancé en remarquant que Kurt peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il faut que tu te reposes pour que tu puisses te remettre sur pieds.

\- Hum, marmonna Kurt, au bord du sommeil. Reste avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Crois-moi, je ne risque pas de te lâcher de sitôt, dit le jeune homme en déposant un baiser sur son front. »

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de l'amour de sa vie tout en le regardant tomber dans le sommeil sous l'effet de la morphine. Toujours effrayé à l'idée de le perdre, il raffermit son emprise sur le corps de son fiancé, et se concentra sur le bip régulier des battements de son cœur.

Il avait hâte de ramener Kurt à la maison et de s'assurer de garder son fiancé en sécurité près de lui.

[…]

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, un cri d'effroi bloqué dans sa gorge.

Son souffle était laborieux, son corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Ses yeux écarquillés par la peur analysèrent rapidement son environnement plongé dans une obscurité relative ; seul le rayon de la lune transperçait faiblement les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Constatant qu'il se trouvait dans la vision familière – et réconfortante – de sa chambre à Bushwick, et non dans la ruelle sombre et angoissante dans laquelle il avait été agressé quelques jours plus tôt, il soupira de soulagement.

« - Kurt ? Marmonna derrière lui une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. »

Le bras qui reposait avec possessivité sur son torse raffermit sa prise, et la tête aux boucles folles de Blaine apparut près de son visage. Sortant lentement de sa vision de cauchemar, Kurt se rendit peu à peu compte de la présence de son fiancé – qui s'était redressé sur ses genoux dans leur lit – à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil étaient néanmoins alertes, et emplis d'inquiétude.

« - Chéri ? … Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la main de son fiancé. »

Alors, sans crier gare, sans qu'il ne puisse retenir quoi que ce soit, Kurt se mit à fondre en larmes. Un poids immense semblait peser sur sa poitrine, détruisant avec force ses barrières internes qui étaient habituellement érigées pour préserver ses émotions, et son corps fut parcouru de sanglots incontrôlables. Il sentit Blaine l'attirer dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux et murmurant des mots réconfortants à son oreille. Le visage enterré contre la clavicule de son fiancé, Kurt renonça à avoir la moindre emprise sur ses émotions et se laissa aller dans les bras de Blaine.

Lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il se força à inspirer longuement, et desserra l'emprise forte qu'il avait sans le savoir sur le tee-shirt de Blaine.

Blaine, son fiancé qui était resté à ses côtés à l'hôpital, qui prenait sans cesse soin de lui, et qui semblait plus que réticent à s'éloigner de lui ou à cesser de le toucher depuis son attaque.

La proximité de Blaine – sans doute très exagérée – représentait pourtant une nécessité vitale à ses yeux en cet instant, et la bouffée de reconnaissance et d'amour qu'il éprouva pour son fiancé désagrégea quelque peu le poids qui enserrait sa poitrine.

« - Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il contre la peau de Blaine.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, chéri, lui répondit Blaine avec tendresse, sans cesser de le bercer contre lui.

\- Je devrais pouvoir être capable de passer au-dessus de ça, dit Kurt avec contrariété. Ça ne devrait pas me toucher autant…

\- Tu as subi un traumatisme, Kurt. Tu as beau être fort et avoir un courage incroyable, c'est normal que ça te touche. Tu devais l'évacuer à un moment où à un autre.

\- Merci d'être là, Blaine, lui murmura Kurt en s'éloignant de lui, sans pour autant lâcher son emprise sur le corps de son fiancé. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

\- Toujours, Kurt, lui sourit Blaine. »

Il colla son front contre le sien et attrapa doucement la main gauche de son fiancé, frottant avec son pouce l'anneau de Kurt.

« - Je reste près de toi, et c'est une promesse que je compte bien tenir éternellement.

\- Je l'espère. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Kurt ».

Ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur, savourant le calme de l'appartement et de leur chambre qui représentait leur bulle de sécurité et d'amour.

« - Dormons, murmura Blaine en se séparant enfin des lèvres de Kurt. »

Voyant la panique envahir à nouveau le regard de son fiancé, il prit en coupe son visage et le força à le fixer dans les yeux.

« - Tu es en sécurité, Kurt, je te le promets. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je veille sur toi. »

Kurt finit par hocher la tête avec hésitation, et laissa Blaine l'entrainer sous les couvertures. Il se blottit contre son torse, sentant les bras du jeune homme l'entourer en un cocon protecteur, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur réconfortante de son fiancé. Il sentit Blaine l'embrasser dans ses cheveux et sa gorge vibra alors qu'il commençait à chanter doucement de sa voix profonde au creux de son oreille :

« - _Nothing's gonna harm you,_

 _Not while I'm around,_

 _Nothing's gonna harm you,_

 _No sir, not while I'm around…_ ».

Kurt Hummel rendosserait sa carapace d'homme gay fort et fier dès le lendemain matin. Il montrerait à tous que rien, pas même les homophobes qui l'avaient lâchement agressé, ne l'empêcherait de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il montrerait que, quoi qu'on lui fasse subir, il était toujours là.

Mais pour le moment, il avait seulement besoin de se sentir rassuré, réconforté et choyé dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son fiancé. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la présence de Blaine repousser tous ses démons intérieurs.


	7. Love shack

**Hello !**

 **Avant de m'attaquer à une série de supers prompts qui m'a été gentiment proposée (et qui est presque prête !), voici un petit OS tout fluffy (vous commencez à connaître mon style ;)** **) sur le thème de la Saint Valentin ! À situer dans la saison 3, à la toute fin de l'épisode 13, juste après l'incroyable** _ **Love Shack**_ **interprété par notre Blaine international à la fête de Sugar au Breadstix !**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à me proposer des idées de scènes coupées !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Love shack**

 **(** _ **Heart**_ **, 3X13)**

La musique battait son plein dans le petit restaurant italien de Lima, investi pour la soirée par une bande d'adolescents euphoriques.

Le bruit des chants, des rires et les danses berçaient sans discontinuer les invités de Sugar dans sa love shack personnelle, outrageusement parée de cœurs, de guirlandes et de ballons en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin. Néanmoins, Kurt ne pouvait qu'approuver la décoration à profusion et l'ambiance festive, joyeuse, et débordante d'amour qui l'entouraient, car elles reflétaient son propre état d'esprit.

Depuis l'arrivée impromptue au Breadstix d'un Blaine enjoué et complètement remis de son accident pour interpréter un _Love Shack_ survolté (Kurt en avait encore des frissons), le jeune homme refusait de quitter son petit-ami ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Depuis la fin de la chanson, ils n'avaient cessé de se prendre la main ou de se tenir dans leurs bras, maintenant ainsi un contact permanent entre eux.

Kurt était tout simplement heureux que Blaine soit là, et en pleine forme. Il en avait même oublié son aveuglement stupide face à son « admirateur secret » et la déclaration embarrassante de Karofsky qui avait suivie, même s'il savait qu'il devrait en parler à Blaine plus tard.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, ils ne devaient se consacrer qu'à eux-mêmes, à leur amour, et profiter de la fête en présence de leurs amis.

Après des heures de festivités, de conversations rythmées et de danses endiablées, ils avaient finalement vu Rachel monopoliser le micro et tirer Finn sur la scène temporaire du Breadstix pour interpréter un duo romantique avec lui (bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait). Tous les couples encore présents à cette heure avancée de la soirée s'étaient aussitôt retrouvés pour une danse lente sous les lumières chaudes et tamisées du restaurant, naviguant précautionneusement entre les nombreux ballons en forme de cœur.

Juste devant la scène, Santana et Brittany semblaient avoir fusionné dans une étreinte langoureuse. Non loin d'elles, Mike et Tina s'embrassaient passionnément. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Sugar gloussait dans les bras de Rory, sous l'œil envieux (et quelque peu agacé) d'Artie.

Mais Kurt n'accordait actuellement aucune attention à ses amis. Au centre de la pièce, bercé par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui l'entourait, le jeune homme se balançait doucement au rythme de la chanson de Rachel et Finn entre les bras de Blaine. Le corps fondu contre celui de son petit-ami, leurs torses pressés l'un contre l'autre, ses bras fermement enroulés derrière sa nuque, Kurt oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait pour se focaliser uniquement sur Blaine, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Kurt avait été persuadé qu'il passerait la Saint Valentin seul. Blaine avait été opéré de l'œil presque deux semaines plus tôt, et était en convalescence depuis. Bien sûr, Kurt avait passé tous ses moments libres auprès de lui, l'accompagnant ainsi dans ses phases de douleurs comme dans ses instants de fatigue. Son œil devait prendre le temps de guérir, et il avait rapidement compris que Blaine ne serait sans doute pas remis sur pieds à temps pour la Saint Valentin.

Cela l'avait attristé bien sûr, mais la santé de Blaine passait avant tout le reste. Il s'était donc résigné, et avait initialement prévu de passer la soirée aux côtés de son petit-ami, blottis l'un contre l'autre devant une comédie romantique, tout simplement.

Mais Blaine avait lourdement insisté pour que Kurt assiste à la fête de Sugar et passe la soirée à s'amuser avec leurs amis. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Ce genre de surprise était tellement… _Blaine_. Mais Kurt était ravi de la tournure des choses. Désormais, il passait une soirée incroyable en compagnie de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Tout en continuant de tourbillonner sur la piste de danse improvisée au rythme de la musique, il enfouit son nez dans le creux de la nuque de son petit-ami, inspira profondément son odeur apaisante, et soupira de contentement. Il sentit Blaine sourire contre sa tempe, et déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Kurt éloigna lentement son visage de la chaleur réconfortante du cou de Blaine pour ancrer son regard dans ses yeux aux reflets dorés. Et, Dieu, qu'il était agréable de pouvoir faire cela à nouveau. Ces yeux incroyables, si expressifs pour lesquels il était tombé immédiatement amoureux lui avaient énormément manqués.

Mais Blaine allait bien maintenant, et il était présent à ses côtés pour leur première Saint Valentin ensemble.

Kurt sourit et prit en coupe le visage de Blaine pour l'embrasser tendrement. Par ce geste, il tenta de transmettre toute sa reconnaissance, tout son amour à ce jeune homme qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Le temps était comme suspendu tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec douceur, entourés de tous leurs amis.

En temps habituel, Kurt n'aimait pas afficher sa relation avec Blaine en public. Bien sûr, il était énormément fier de son petit-ami et aimait plus que de raison les petits gestes d'affection qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, ils restaient un couple gay scolarisé dans un lycée public de l'Ohio, et tous deux en étaient bien conscients.

Mais en cet instant précis, Kurt n'en avait rien à faire. Ils étaient juste Kurt et Blaine, ils s'aimaient, et rien d'autre ne comptait.

« - À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda doucement Blaine au creux de son oreille, tandis qu'ils reprenaient les mouvements de leur slow.

\- Je pense au fait que je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ici, même si tu es un sale cachottier, répondit Kurt sur un ton taquin en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Sans toi… ce n'était pas pareil. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Blaine.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Kurt, dit Blaine en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille. Et je n'étais vraiment pas sûr d'être rétabli à temps pour la fête… Mais j'ai fait mon maximum pour guérir au plus vite et être à tes côtés ce soir. Je suis vraiment désolé de te l'avoir caché, et de t'avoir fait croire que je te laisserai seul pour la Saint Valentin…

\- Ne le sois pas, le rassura immédiatement Kurt avec un sourire tendre. C'était une très belle surprise, je suis vraiment content que tu l'aies fait. Tu es tellement… _cheesy_. Tu me coupes le souffle, Blaine Anderson.

\- Je sais, sourit Blaine en faisant des cercles apaisants sur les hanches de Kurt avec ses pouces. J'aime te surprendre, Kurt Hummel.

\- Mais… tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Il n'y aura pas de complications avec ton œil ? Le docteur a dit…

\- Mon œil va parfaitement bien, Kurt, le coupa Blaine en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère a _lourdement_ insisté pour qu'on vérifie que tout était ok avant d'accepter de me laisser sortir... Le docteur a confirmé que j'étais complètement guéri et que je n'aurai aucune séquelle.

\- Tant mieux, soupira Kurt avec soulagement. Après tout, tes yeux sont magnifiques, ça aurait été un véritable gâchis de risquer d'en perdre un juste pour venir ici. Ça aurait gâché la fête, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

\- Je ne me serais pas permis une telle chose, répondit Blaine en riant. Hum… alors, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'aimais pas mon look pirate ?

\- Je t'aime quel que soit ton look. Et tu faisais un très beau pirate. Mais j'aime encore plus te voir en bonne santé… et avec tes deux yeux.

\- Je vais bien, Kurt. Tout va bien maintenant. C'est derrière nous, je te le promets. »

Kurt sourit à son petit-ami. Il était vraiment soulagé de pouvoir enfin laisser ces semaines d'angoisse dans le passé.

« - Et puis, ajouta Blaine en se mordant la lèvre, je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi ces dernières semaines... Pendant tout ce temps, tu es resté à mes côtés, et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça me touche. Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, Kurt. »

Il approcha son visage de celui de Kurt qui commençait à rougir, le regard perdu dans les yeux brillants de Blaine.

« - Et, de plus… Je ne pouvais vraiment pas manquer de célébrer notre première Saint Valentin ensemble… »

Kurt resserra son étreinte autour de lui et murmura à son oreille :

« - J'ai adoré. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une meilleure Saint Valentin, ni un petit-ami aussi parfait… Tu es incroyable, Blaine. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Infiniment. »

N'y tenant plus, Kurt retira négligemment le chapeau de Blaine et cambra son corps contre le sien, embrassant ses lèvres avec avidité. Blaine répondit à son baiser avec ferveur, s'accrochant à Kurt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, ils essayèrent d'ignorer Puck qui passait près d'eux en les sifflant et en leur lançant des encouragements (Kurt ne voulait _vraiment_ _pas_ écouter ce que Puck les encourageait à faire) et ils s'étreignirent en riant, heureux et amoureux.

« - Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Kurt.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Blaine. »

C'était vraiment la meilleure Saint Valentin de tous les temps.


	8. At last

**Bonjour !**

 **Cette semaine, en réponse à un prompt, voici un OS un peu particulier !**

 **Suite à mon texte** _ **Fighter**_ **, on m'a demandé plus de Cooper :p** **, et surtout une discussion fraternelle Blaine/Cooper, que j'ai choisi de situer (parmi plusieurs propositions) dans la saison 6 (l'épisode du mariage, bien sûr !). J'espère avoir fidèlement retranscrit le caractère de l'unique Cooper Anderson !**

 **J'ai un peu dérivé du prompt en évoquant aussi l'évolution de leur relation… Bref, je vous laisse découvrir du Klaine du point de vue de Cooper… En espérant que vous aimerez !**

 **N'ayez pas peur de donner votre avis ou vos idées ! ;)**

 **Ceci est donc pour ma super revieweuse Lou ! (Promis, je répondrai bientôt aux messages ! ;)** **)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Neferemy.**

 **At Last**

 **(** _ **A Wedding**_ **, 6X08)**

Cooper Anderson aimait son petit frère.

Mais, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Cooper savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un frère exemplaire.

Depuis leur enfance, sa relation avec Blaine était loin d'être simple. Son frère était bien plus jeune que lui, d'un enthousiasme débordant et d'une grande sensibilité, et Cooper n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment être proche de lui. Seule la musique avait semblé pouvoir les unir un tant soit peu.

En tant que grand frère, il avait bien sûr essayé de devenir son modèle (c'était son rôle, après tout, non ?). Mais, à son plus grand désarroi, le fossé n'avait cessé de s'élargir entre Blaine et lui.

Quand Cooper avait rendu visite à Blaine durant son année Junior à McKinley, lui permettant par l'occasion de rencontrer son premier petit-ami (et, en voyant Kurt, Cooper avait tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une amourette éphémère de lycée), il avait bien cru perdre définitivement son fragile lien avec son frère.

Malgré tout, après une discussion à cœur ouvert (en chanson, bien sûr), ils avaient réussi à rattraper les choses, et leur relation précaire s'était légèrement améliorée.

Ce fragile équilibre avait duré quelques mois.

Jusqu'à ce que Blaine l'appelle un jour pour lui annoncer d'une voix tremblante de sanglots que Kurt avait rompu, en lui expliquant en détail que tout était de _sa faute_. Cooper avait été à la fois attristé pour lui (car il savait à quel point il aimait Kurt), et touché que son frère souhaite lui en parler. Car Blaine ne se confiait _jamais_ – encore moins à Cooper.

Et, malgré les moments difficiles qui avaient suivis pour Blaine, Cooper en avait profité pour pousser son frère à se confier à lui quand il en ressentait le besoin (et il savait que Blaine avait cruellement _besoin_ d'attention, et d'affection).

Il avait donc gardé un contact régulier avec lui – afin de vérifier que son frère ne se lamentait pas de désespoir au fond de son lit – et l'avait poussé à se remettre d'aplomb. Cooper avait dès lors eu la fierté de se dire qu'il _était_ bel et bien un grand frère exemplaire, merci beaucoup.

À partir de là, les deux frères avaient pu recréer des liens plutôt solides, et Cooper en était heureux. L'ancienne rancune de Blaine envers son frère semblait être dépassée, et Cooper s'efforçait d'être davantage présent pour lui, et de s'intéresser à la vie de son petit frère. Ils avaient toujours des disputes bien sûr, des querelles souvent ridicules, mais ils avaient appris à en rire, à se comprendre l'un l'autre, et à devenir relativement _proches_.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que Blaine, à la fois nerveux et excité, ne l'appelle un jour pour lui dire que Kurt et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble, et qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser.

Bien sûr, Blaine était jeune ; peut-être trop jeune pour envisager concrètement le mariage. Il était en cet instant béatement amoureux, et semblait directement sortir d'un univers de conte de fées. L'occasion avait été trop belle pour Cooper, qui avait taquiné son frère sur son romantisme sans espoir (« - Et Blaine, vraiment, les Beatles sont supers, mais… utiliser le thème de la semaine du Glee club pour faire ta _demande_ … ? »).

Mais il savait, au fond, que Blaine cherchait une forme d'approbation auprès de lui (ce qui le toucha bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre). Et Cooper la lui donna – à sa manière. Après tout, quiconque connaissait Kurt et Blaine _savait_ qu'ils allaient forcément finir ensemble.

Lors de la seconde rupture, Cooper se rendit compte à quel point il s'était peu à peu impliqué dans la vie de son petit frère au fil du temps. Quand il se retrouva à parler à un Blaine complètement désespéré et déprimé, sortant tout juste de plus d'une année de fiançailles avec l'homme de sa vie, Cooper prit vraiment peur. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un état pareil.

Et quand Blaine dut quitter la NYADA et New York, il l'obligea à lui rendre visite à Los Angeles par un long sermon empreint d'autorité (il avait été vraiment fier de son discours, et l'avait conservé en mémoire pour une future audition). Dès lors, il s'était mis en tête de changer les idées de Blaine (même si celui-ci devenait agacé par l'intervention constante de Cooper dans ses affaires) et l'avait poussé à se reprendre en main.

De loin, il avait continué à communiquer régulièrement avec Blaine, et avait suivi l'évolution de sa nouvelle vie dans l'Ohio. Il entendit parler de sa relation avec Karofsky (et, sérieusement, pourquoi même avait-il fait cela ? Il savait parfaitement que Blaine n'était pas – et ne serait jamais – guéri de Kurt). Puis il fut mis au courant du retour prévisible de Kurt dans l'Ohio.

Alors, il avait gardé patience, sachant très bien que ces deux-là s'aimaient infiniment, et qu'ils allaient tôt ou tard se réunir pour de bon (même s'il avait passé de nombreuses soirées à se frapper mentalement la tête contre un mur en constatant à quel point ils étaient _longs_ à le faire). Chaque appel avec Blaine avait été l'occasion de le taquiner sur ses interactions avec Kurt, au grand dam de son petit frère (qui n'avait pourtant jamais pris la peine de nier la persistance de son amour pour Kurt).

Fatalement, quand Blaine l'appela quelques semaines plus tard pour lui annoncer que Kurt et lui formaient de nouveau un couple (avec une joie immense qu'il échouait lamentablement à dissimuler), Cooper ne se priva pas de lui lancer un narquois « - Je te l'avais bien dit, squirt ! ».

Blaine n'avait jamais pu lutter contre ses sentiments envers Kurt, et Kurt n'avait jamais pu passer au-dessus de ses sentiments envers Blaine. Et, en suivant de loin l'évolution de cette histoire, Cooper s'était senti comme un grand sage détenteur d'un puissant secret de l'univers inconnu des principaux concernés. Et il en avait été très fier (parce qu'il aimait _vraiment_ avoir raison).

Mais Blaine était à nouveau heureux, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait, après tout.

Et le bonheur de Blaine était vraiment contagieux. Il avait même décidé, dans sa grande mansuétude, d'arrêter d'embêter son petit frère à propos de ses castings, et était prêt à tout lui laisser passer – du moins pour quelques jours.

Tout pour son petit frère qui confiait désormais tous les aspects de sa vie à lui, son grand frère compréhensif et super cool devenu indispensable à son existence. Et il ricanait intérieurement en se disant qu'à ce rythme, il serait le premier à savoir – avant même les principaux concernés – quand la question du mariage referait son apparition (parce qu'évidemment, ces deux-là allaient finir par se marier tôt ou tard).

C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un beau jour un appel impromptu de sa mère, lui annonçant une nouvelle des plus étranges…

[…]

Quand sa mère s'approcha de lui, Blaine était en train de célébrer son mariage (son _mariage_ ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas), fondu dans l'étreinte de Kurt qui bougeait doucement au rythme de la musique sur la piste de danse, dans une grange située au beau milieu de l'Indiana.

Depuis l'échange des vœux, ils avaient à peine pu profiter l'un de l'autre, du fait de l'accaparement constant de leurs proches qui souhaitaient les féliciter (souvent avec incrédulité) pour leur union imprévue, ou leur chanter une chanson (l'image de leurs mères se déchainant furieusement sur _I'm So Excited_ resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire…). Les événements semblaient les avoir complètement dépassés.

Et pourtant, Blaine n'aurait pu imaginer une journée plus belle.

Alors qu'il dansait lentement, son visage pressé contre la clavicule de Kurt, baignant dans une totale félicité, il entendit sa mère l'interpeller :

« - Blaine, chéri ? Ton frère est au téléphone, il voudrait te parler. »

Blaine grimaça, sortant doucement de sa bulle de bonheur.

Oh non. Cooper.

En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de discuter avec son unique frère, duquel il était désormais très proche. Mais, bien sûr, Cooper n'était absolument pas au courant des événements de la journée (personne ne l'était, après tout). C'était comme si la cérémonie s'était passée dans un grand flou, et la journée avait été complètement _folle_.

Oui, c'était une décision imprévue et précipitée (et ils étaient sans doute un peu fous), mais il ne la regrettait absolument pas. Comment pourrait-il ? Il savait qu'il voulait épouser cet homme depuis _des années_. Et voir Kurt dans le même état d'esprit, incapable d'enlever son sourire incroyablement heureux et éperdument amoureux de son visage, le remplit de joie.

L'esprit de Blaine était encore sur un petit nuage, uniquement focalisé sur la pensée qu'il venait d'épouser l'amour de sa vie (ce qui faisait qu'il avait lui aussi eu un sourire ridiculement immense toute la journée). Il n'avait donc pas un instant pensé au moment où il devrait annoncer à ses amis et sa famille qu'il s'était marié à l'improviste sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Ce qui, semblait-il, devrait se faire bien plus tôt que prévu.

Blaine se détacha à contrecœur de l'étreinte de Kurt, et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe en s'excusant du regard. Son compagnon lui sourit doucement et hocha la tête. Il engagea la discussion avec Pam Anderson qui commençait à l'accaparer, tandis que Blaine prenait le téléphone des mains de sa mère (elle avait apparemment bu quelques verres de trop, vu la manière dont elle s'accrochait à Kurt en couinant des félicitations à son oreille). Puis il sortit de la grange pour s'éloigner de la musique et des bruits de conversations.

Dans l'air frais de la nuit, Blaine souffla un grand coup et porta le téléphone à son oreille, prêt à affronter son frère :

« - Hey Cooper ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Moi ? Oh, plein de choses fabuleuses, pour un acteur, répondit immédiatement son frère d'une voix (trop) tranquille. Mais pas autant que toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Figure-toi que je sortais tout juste d'une entrevue avec ma nouvelle manager – elle est plutôt sexy, soit dit en passant –, et voilà que je reçois un appel tardif de notre mère qui semble relativement éméchée, et qui m'annonce subitement que mon petit frère vient de se _marier_.

\- Cooper…

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, tu sais à quel point maman parle vite quand elle s'emballe – et surtout quand elle est pompette. Elle m'a parlé d'une femme grande et effrayante en survêtement – Sue Sylvester, je présume – qui a insisté pour l'inviter au mariage de tes amies, et aussi d'une grange perdue dans la campagne de l'Indiana – est-ce que tes amies se marient vraiment dans une _grange_ ?

\- Cooper…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, le propos qui ressortait le plus dans toutes ces informations étranges était que, je cite : « - _Blaine_ _s'est marié, Cooper ! Notre bébé est marié !_ ».

\- Cooper… »

Blaine se mordit la lèvre, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à en placer une tant que son frère n'aurait pas terminé son long monologue théâtral.

Son attention fut momentanément détournée par deux bras qui enlacèrent son torse et un corps chaud qui se colla contre son dos. Il sourit à Kurt qui embrassa tendrement sa nuque et qui rapprocha son visage du sien pour écouter la conversation avec son frère. Blaine essaya à son tour de se concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles de Cooper :

« - Blaine. Mon petit frère. _Marié_ , poursuivit la voix Cooper avec grandiloquence en ignorant les tentatives de prise de parole de son frère. J'ai l'impression d'être dans le scénario de la série policière pour laquelle j'ai auditionné il y a deux jours. Je suis comme le héros honnête – et terriblement beau – qui apprend soudainement un énorme secret de famille. Je veux dire, je serais au courant si mon petit frère avait prévu de se _marier_ aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cooper…

\- Je sais que tu étais fiancé, mais aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était plus d'actualité. Tu étais avec ce type bizarre que tu ne semblais pas spécialement aimer, jusqu'à ce que – _bien sûr_ – tu retombes dans les bras de Kurt… Mais c'était il y a _quelques jours_. Je le saurais si vous aviez remis l'idée du mariage sur le tapis, non ? Et surtout, j'aurais été _invité_ , n'est-ce-pas ? Alors est-ce une blague douteuse de maman ? Dois-je m'inquiéter de sa santé mentale… ou peut-être de la tienne, squirt ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela automatiquement Blaine, néanmoins sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'il sentait Kurt ricaner contre sa nuque.

\- Très bien, Blaine Anderson. Je mérite des explications, il me semble. Alors tu as intérêt à tout déballer _maintenant_.

\- … Est-ce que tu es en train de pointer du doigt, Coop' ? Demanda Blaine, amusé, alors que Kurt continuait à rire contre lui.

\- Bien sûr que je pointe du doigt, c'est la touche dramatique parfaite pour cette situation, répondit naturellement son frère. Maintenant, j'attends. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou ?

\- Eh bien… Commença Blaine en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis vraiment désolé, Cooper. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu... C'est vrai, Kurt et moi venons de nous remettre ensemble, et on était là pour assister au mariage de Brittany et Santana, et puis elles nous ont proposé de… enfin… J'aime Kurt de tout mon cœur, tu sais ? Et il m'aime aussi, et la séparation a été horrible pour nous deux… Nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous aimer, et nous avons été fiancés pendant si longtemps, alors… »

Le bafouillement de Blaine s'interrompit quand il sentit son mari (son _mari_ !) le tourner doucement vers lui et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Kurt le regarda avec amour et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne pour apaiser sa nervosité.

À la vue de leurs mains liées, leurs alliances luisant doucement dans le faible éclairage nocturne, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et reprit avec plus d'assurance :

« - Oui Cooper. Rien n'était prévu, mais l'occasion s'est présentée, et nous l'avons juste fait, parce que nous aurions fini par le faire quoi qu'il arrive. C'est vrai, je suis marié. Kurt et moi nous sommes mariés aujourd'hui.

\- Je confirme, Blaine m'appartient légalement, maintenant, intervint finalement Kurt qui passa son bras droit autour de la taille de son compagnon. Alors nous plaidons coupables. Salut, Cooper. »

Blaine resserra la main de son mari dans la sienne et attendit la réaction inévitable de Cooper… mais n'entendit que le silence. Il regarda Kurt avec inquiétude et finit par dire d'une petite voix :

« - … Cooper ? Tu es toujours là ? … S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas évanoui ?

\- … _ENFIN_ ! Rugit finalement avec force la voix de Cooper dans le combiné, ce qui fit grimacer Kurt et Blaine, qui écarta légèrement le téléphone de leurs oreilles. Oh, salut, Kurt. Content de t'entendre. »

Kurt se mit à rire, enterrant son visage dans la nuque de Blaine qui était complètement abasourdi :

« - Donc… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux, squirt ! Mon _petit frère_ s'est _marié_ dans mon dos ! Mais bon sang Blaine, ça fait des _années_ que je ne cesse de t'entendre proférer ton immense amour pour Kurt et que je te vois penser à lui en ayant des cœurs dans les yeux... »

Blaine gémit contre l'épaule de Kurt, qui continuait à le serrer dans ses bras en ricanant, le regard brillant.

« - ... Et même quand vous étiez séparés, continua Cooper d'une voix forte, vous restiez dégoulinants d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Je veux dire, vous êtes deux incurables romantiques, et je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer d'une manière aussi indécemment grande que vous deux, alors je _savais_ que ça finirait par arriver. Mais je m'attendais tout de même à ce que vous craquiez plus tôt… et surtout à ce que vous pensiez à m'inviter ! Moi, ton fabuleux et indispensable _grand frère_ !

\- Euh… merci ? Dit Blaine avec incertitude. Et… désolé ?

\- Je suis grand seigneur, je vous pardonne, vu les circonstances, repris aussitôt son frère avec grandiloquence. Mais j'ai néanmoins quelques conditions…

\- Très bien… J'imagine que c'est légitime, soupira Blaine en jetant un regard entendu à Kurt. Dis-moi ?

\- D'abord, tu dois me promettre de tout me raconter dans les moindres détails ! Même si je t'autoriserai à passer sous silence quelques éléments de l'inévitable folle nuit de noces….

\- Cooper ! S'écria son frère en rougissant.

\- Ne fais pas ta prude, Blainey, je sais très bien que Kurt et toi savez parfaitement vous amuser, particulièrement pendant les mariages…

\- Je te préviens, Cooper, le coupa Blaine, si tu continues tes insinuations sexuelles…

\- Oh, dis-moi que tu pointes du doigt en faisant tes menaces ! L'interrompit son frère d'une voix excitée. Kurt, dis-moi qu'il pointe du doigt ?

\- Il le fait, confirma Kurt en riant. Mais je suis d'accord avec mon mari, ne continue pas sur cette voie, tu risques de le regretter. Et oui, notre vie sexuelle va très bien, merci beaucoup.

\- Kurt ! S'indigna Blaine, néanmoins peu crédible au vu de son sourire. Ne l'encourage pas !

\- Je suis de ton côté, chéri, tu le sais bien, le rassura Kurt avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Ahem ! intervint la voix de Cooper sur un ton amusé. Vous vous papouillerez plus tard, je n'ai pas fini d'énoncer mes conditions pour mon pardon absolu !

\- Bien, souffla Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Deuxièmement ! Repris avec force Cooper, alors que Blaine soupirait en posant son front contre celui de Kurt. Vous devez obligatoirement passer me rendre visite à Los Angeles pour que je puisse taquiner – sans aucune plainte de ta part – mon petit frère qui a décidé de se passer la corde au cou ! Et pour que je puisse rencontrer mon beau-frère ! »

À ces mots, Kurt eu l'air abasourdi, comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience qu'il avait effectivement gagné un beau-frère en se mariant à Blaine, et que Cooper faisait désormais partie de sa famille.

Blaine se mit à rire en voyant le visage de son mari, l'embrassa sur la joue et répondit :

« - Euh, Cooper, je te rappelle que tu as déjà rencontré Kurt…

\- Oui, mais il n'était pas encore mon _beau-frère_ , Blaine !

\- Très bien ! Rit Blaine, qui ne pouvait décidément pas contester cette demande. Compte sur nous, Coop', ce sera même avec plaisir. Autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Votre premier enfant – qui aura un oncle super cool et célèbre – devra s'appeler Cooper !

\- Absolument hors de question, répondit aussitôt Kurt, tandis que Blaine levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

\- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour les conditions, repris le jeune Anderson en ancrant son regard dans celui de Kurt. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous essayons de célébrer notre _mariage_ , ici.

\- Rabat-joie, dit affectueusement Cooper. Très bien, allez vous amuser sans moi ! Mais, sincèrement les gars, félicitations ! Vous le méritez. Ajouta-t-il avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Vous avez tous mes vœux de bonheur – ce qui est un grand honneur, vraiment – … Mais je sais que vous vous en sortirez très bien tout seuls. Je suis fier de toi, Blaine.

\- Merci, Coop', répondit Blaine d'une voix tremblante. Ça me touche vraiment de t'entendre dire ça, tu sais ?

\- Cooper, tu vas finir par faire pleurer ton frère ! Intervint Kurt en riant affectueusement, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de son mari.

\- J'espère bien ! Répliqua Cooper avec malice. J'aimerais au moins assister au débordement d'émotions de mon petit frère le jour de son mariage ! Il est tellement _intense_ dans ses ressentis… C'est généralement très distrayant à observer ! »

Blaine resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux paroles de son frère, puis il finit par lancer avec un grand sourire :

« - Tu sais quoi, grand frère ? Je pense que tu peux assister à une partie importante de ce mariage ! Et je _veux_ que tu y assistes. »

Et, sans explications, il embrassa rapidement Kurt et l'entraina à nouveau dans la grange en le tirant par la main, gardant le téléphone contre lui. Kurt, éberlué, suivit son mari sans discuter, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire de bonheur. Cette journée était décidément parfaite, et elle était loin d'être terminée.

[…]

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cooper pouvait voir sur l'écran de son téléphone l'intérieur d'une grange (sérieusement, pourquoi une _grange_ ?) décorée avec soin et remplie de monde. La vidéo – tournée en direct – tremblait légèrement (Blaine n'aurait vraiment _pas_ du confier à leur mère la tâche de le filmer, sachant qu'elle était quelque peu éméchée), mais il pouvait distinguer sans peine son excité de petit frère entrainer son mari sur l'estrade faisant face aux invités, et saisir un micro pour attirer l'attention de tous.

À ses côtés, Kurt le regardait avec étonnement (évidemment, son frère allait profiter de l'occasion pour faire un grand geste romantique et musical surprise à Kurt ; c'était tellement _Blaine_ ). Mais Cooper pouvait distinguer l'immense confiance, et l'amour incandescent qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Son frère prononça quelques mots devant la foule encore présente en cette heure tardive, et fit un clin d'œil à l'objectif (le son n'était pas très bon du fait des murmures excités de sa mère avec – semblait-il – la belle-mère de Kurt, mais Cooper cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours voulu faire à leur mariage).

Le visage de Kurt s'illumina : il s'empara également d'un micro et fit un signe de tête à Santana, qui leva un pouce avec un sourire rusé tout en s'occupant de la musique.

Les premières notes d'une chanson finirent par résonner dans la grange, et Cooper reconnut immédiatement la bande-son de _Moulin Rouge_.

Oh, bien sûr. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ça.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, il observa son frère chanter de sa voix riche l'une des plus belles chansons d'amour au monde à son mari, qui observait Blaine comme s'il était la seule personne de l'univers. Et, pensa Cooper en haussant un sourcil, c'était sans doute le cas, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Lorsque Kurt se joignit à lui pour unir leurs voix, Cooper en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait beau taquiner sans vergogne son petit frère sur son romantisme sans espoir, il ne pouvait pas nier que l'amour qu'il partageait avec Kurt était magnifique, et unique.

En observant le couple se promettre _quoi qu'il advienne_ de s'aimer pour toujours (et Cooper savait que cette phrase était vraie pour eux plus que pour quiconque), il chassa les larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses paupières. Non, il ne pleurerait pas, sourit-il en entendant sa mère renifler bruyamment à travers le téléphone. Si Blaine l'apprenait, s'en serait fini de sa réputation…

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que les jeunes mariés terminaient les dernières notes de _Come What May_ et s'embrassaient avec passion sous les acclamations et les sifflements des invités.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Cooper vit son frère et son tout nouveau beau-frère se noyer dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, avec un sourire si grand qu'il aurait pu éclipser le soleil. Ils se serraient dans leurs bras avec force, s'accrochant à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, et semblaient incroyablement heureux. Il crut également apercevoir, malgré les pixels, des larmes de joie couler sur leurs joues.

Cette vision réchauffa le cœur de Cooper. Blaine, plus que n'importe qui au monde, méritait d'être heureux. Et il savait qu'avec Kurt, il était entre de bonnes mains, et que tout irait définitivement bien pour lui.

Gravant dans sa mémoire cette image de son petit frère célébrant son union avec l'amour de sa vie, il murmura doucement :

« - Je suis tellement fier de toi, Blainey. Je t'aime, petit frère. »


	9. Teenage dream

**Hello !**

 **Voici un autre prompt qui m'a été proposé… ou plutôt deux, que j'ai décidé de réunir dans un seul OS car faisant partie du même épisode ! On m'a demandé de m'intéresser au repas que partagent Kurt et Blaine après leur confrontation avec Karofsky dans l'épisode** _ **Never Been Kissed**_ **(2X06), et on m'a aussi proposé de me pencher un peu sur le background de la géniale prestation** _ **Teenage Dream**_ **des Warblers.**

 **Donc… voilà. Au final, c'est en quelque sorte devenu un Blaine POV de l'épisode. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis ! :)  
**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Teenage dream**

 **(** _ **Never Been Kissed**_ **, 2X06)**

Blaine Anderson sifflotait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Dalton Academy.

Sortant tout juste du cours d'Histoire, le jeune homme s'était engagé d'un bon pas en direction des dortoirs, non sans assurer à ses amis du Glee club que « - Oui les gars, je me dépêche ; je serai là à temps pour la performance impromptue des Warblers, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ».

Il suffisait généralement d'un simple signal (avec l'accord de leurs professeurs, bien sûr) pour que l'ensemble des élèves de la Dalton Academy soient prévenus de l'imminence d'une prestation « improvisée » – et très attendue – des Warblers.

(Bien sûr, toutes les prestations des Warblers étaient soigneusement préparées à l'avance ; après tout, comme aimait le dire Wes, les harmonies d'un Glee club a capella ne se perfectionnaient pas toutes seules, merci beaucoup).

Dès lors, les élèves, libérés de la pression des cours, se précipitaient avec grand bruit vers les salles communes pour assister à la prestation du club phare de Dalton.

Et Blaine avait particulièrement hâte de faire cette prestation car, pour la toute première fois, le titre proposé et validé pour cette présentation devant leurs camarades était entièrement de son initiative.

Blaine n'était qu'un Sophomore à Dalton, transféré au cours de l'année passée de son ancien lycée pour cause de « problèmes personnels » (termes quelques peu vides de sens qui étaient inscrits dans son dossier scolaire). En réalité, son coming-out ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'espérait, et avait fini par le mener à l'hôpital, poussant ainsi ses parents à le transférer dans une école privée (et chère) prônant une politique de tolérance absolue.

Dès lors, Blaine avait facilement pu tourner le dos à son passé. Il s'était rapidement intégré au décor somptueux de Dalton, s'était fait des amis, et avait intégré le Glee club. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'au début de sa deuxième année seulement, le conseil des Warblers le désignerait comme soliste principal.

Blaine n'aurait pu imaginer recevoir une telle preuve de confiance – et d'intégration – au sein de son nouveau lycée. Et, pour sa plus grande joie, le Glee club accaparait une grande partie de son emploi du temps et lui permettait de se consacrer à sa passion.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, les Warblers avaient déjà effectué deux prestations « impromptues » devant les membres de la Dalton Academy, avec des chansons tranchées par le conseil et votées à l'unanimité, et mettant en avant Blaine en tant que soliste principal. Pour sa troisième prestation, alors que les débats sur la chanson à interpréter allaient bon train (ils semblaient être depuis septembre sur la vague du top 40), Blaine avait pris la parole et fait spontanément une proposition.

Certains Warblers l'avaient regardé avec un air sceptique, mais la majorité avait semblé considérer son option avec intérêt. Thad avait ricané, David avait levé un sourcil et Wes s'était contenté de lancer d'un ton nonchalant : « - Vraiment, Warbler Blaine, Katy Perry ? », comme s'il était loin d'être surpris. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Jeff avait levé son pouce et fait un clin d'œil malicieux. Après tout, tous connaissaient plus ou moins la fascination étrange de Blaine pour Katy Perry.

Au final, la proposition avait été adoptée à l'unanimité (malgré le long rire de Nick sur le fait que le Glee club d'une école privée pour garçons allait entretenir son prestige en interprétant un tube évoquant le fait de mettre ses mains dans le jean moulant de l'autre), et Wes avait fermement donné un coup de marteau pour confirmer la chanson.

Blaine se remémora en riant leurs répétitions tout au long de la semaine, qui avaient été ponctuées de :

« - Jeff, arrête d'agiter autant les bras, tu vas finir par frapper quelqu'un ! »

« - Trent, tu te tournes encore dans le mauvais sens… »

« - Non, Blaine, je t'assure qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que tu sautes sur le dossier du canapé pendant le refrain… »

« - Wes, sérieusement, pose ton marteau, tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin pour travailler la chorégraphie… »

« - Nick, Jeff, vous vous ferez les yeux doux plus tard, on essaye de répéter, ici ! ».

Bien sûr, ils étaient les élèves respectés d'une prestigieuse école (et David tenait _beaucoup_ à entretenir le prestige véhiculé par l'uniforme des Warblers), mais ils restaient des adolescents qui aimaient se chamailler et se taquiner, et qui étaient amis avant tout ; et Blaine était vraiment heureux de faire entièrement partie d'un groupe aussi soudé.

Ainsi, quelques minutes avant l'aboutissement final de leur semaine de travail, Blaine se hâta vers son dortoir, ayant malencontreusement oublié son téléphone dans sa chambre le matin-même, au grand dam du reste des Warblers qui se dirigea directement vers les salles communes pour se mettre en place.

Ayant enfin récupéré son téléphone, Blaine quitta précipitamment la section des dortoirs et se mêla à la foule convergeant vers les salles communes.

Tout en descendant le grand escalier du hall principal de Dalton, il sortit sa montre et vérifia l'heure. Il lui restait deux minutes avant le début de la prestation, et il devait arriver dans ce laps de temps s'il ne voulait pas être écorché vif par Wes (qui était un maniaque des horaires, vraiment).

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'une voix haute et claire l'interpella juste derrière lui.

Blaine se retourna instinctivement, contrarié par ce contre-temps, mais oublia aussitôt ses préoccupations lorsqu'il regarda la personne qui lui adressait la parole.

C'était un garçon.

Un _très beau_ garçon, avec de grands yeux bleu clair, un visage angélique, et l'air un peu perdu. Il ne portait pas l'uniforme de Dalton, mais Blaine pouvait clairement voir à sa tenue qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour se fondre dans le décor (tout en gardant un style absolument impeccable, il devait bien l'admettre).

Il avait immédiatement arrêté de réfléchir.

Après avoir répondu à ses questions, il avait souri au garçon, et lui avait pris la main avec un naturel déconcertant, l'entrainant à sa suite vers les salles communes, en passant par un couloir qu'il savait peu fréquenté des étudiants.

En entrant dans la salle commune des Seniors, son regard tomba immédiatement sur Wes, qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque au milieu de la foule des élèves de Dalton brassant tout autour de la pièce dans un fort brouhaha. Son ami lui fit les gros yeux, et Blaine le rassura d'un léger signe de tête.

Blaine prit tout de même le temps d'adresser quelques mots taquins au garçon à ses côtés (qui était décidément très mignon dans ses expressions débordant d'innocence), avant de finalement rejoindre les Warblers débutant leurs harmonies sur les premières notes de _Teenage Dream_.

Dès lors, comme à son habitude, il s'élança corps et âme dans la prestation.

Durant la chanson, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au garçon – Kurt –, de lui faire des clins d'œil pour le mettre à l'aise et d'enchaîner des gestes improvisés (lui avait-il vraiment fait un signe de cœur… ?) en espérant qu'il apprécie la performance. Et puis, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait volontiers qu'il était très agréable de chanter du Katy Perry face à un beau garçon…

Lorsqu'ils se turent, les Warblers furent acclamés et sifflés par l'ensemble de leurs camarades. Ils firent leur câlin collectif traditionnel tout en se félicitant pour leur prestation (après tout, ils avaient été _excellents_ – Blaine songea qu'il pourrait peut-être pousser ses amis à introduire d'autres chansons de Katy Perry, ou même de P!nk, dans leurs prestations).

Néanmoins, son regard ne quitta pas la silhouette de Kurt, qui faisait un grand sourire et les applaudissait avec chaleur. Blaine sourit à son tour et s'approcha de lui, entrainant Wes et David dans son sillage.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis le Warbler posa sa main sur le dos de Kurt pour le diriger doucement à travers la foule de blazers vers un endroit moins fréquenté, où il savait qu'ils pourraient s'asseoir autour d'une table avec un café pour discuter. Et Blaine était vraiment curieux de connaitre l'histoire de ce garçon – qui était clairement un espion, mais à l'air tellement inoffensif –, et surtout la vraie raison de sa présence à Dalton.

Après tout, Blaine connaissait ce regard que Kurt dégageait, parce qu'il avait été ancré sans ses propres yeux il n'y a pas si longtemps, durant une époque sombre de sa vie. Cependant, il espérait vraiment se tromper sur la signification de cette lueur dans les yeux de Kurt…

[…]

Ce fut finalement bien plus tôt que prévu que Blaine se retrouva à nouveau en tête à tête avec Kurt autour d'une table.

Quand Kurt l'avait appelé d'une voix tremblante la veille pour lui raconter qu'il avait finalement confronté son tyran – ce qui s'était conclu d'une manière complètement imprévisible et angoissante, et _dégoûtante_ –, Blaine n'avait pas hésité à annoncer sa venue le lendemain-même au lycée de Kurt pour tenter d'apaiser la situation.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire une quelconque différence avec le jock tyrannique – et profondément enfoncé dans le placard –, mais s'il pouvait aider Kurt et lui montrer un peu du soutien dont il avait désespérément besoin, il le faisait sans aucune hésitation.

Il ne connaissait Kurt que depuis quelques jours, mais les deux garçons avaient beaucoup communiqué par textos, et Blaine se sentait bizarrement _proche_ de lui. Peut-être était-ce dû au harcèlement et à l'homophobie, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait vraiment être présent pour le garçon, l'aider à affronter ses démons, et apprendre à le connaître davantage.

En fin de matinée, Blaine avait donc sauté dans sa voiture à la fin des cours (ignorant délibérément les taquineries des Warblers qui faisaient bruyamment remarquer qu'il semblait avoir le diable à ses trousses) et fait le trajet depuis Westerville jusqu'à Lima afin de rejoindre Kurt à McKinley.

Sans surprise, le jock n'avait pas du tout apprécié son intervention, et la situation était loin d'être réglée. Le désespoir sur le visage de Kurt – qui avait semblé sur le point de s'effondrer après le départ de son tyran – l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et Blaine avait voulu faire son possible pour lui redonner le sourire.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas effacer le souvenir de ce premier baiser traumatisant, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de changer les idées de ce garçon adorable qui ne méritait pas l'enfer qu'il était actuellement en train de traverser.

Alors, Blaine l'entraina en douceur avec lui pour un déjeuner en tête-à-tête.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence apaisé, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lieu indiqué par Kurt (car le Warbler était peu familier avec la ville de Lima), Blaine regarda l'enseigne avec curiosité.

« - « Breadstix » ?

\- Leurs gressins ne sont pas très bon – ce qui est le comble, vraiment, pour un restaurant qui se nomme _Breadstix_ – mais l'endroit n'est pas si mal, et les lycéens viennent tout le temps ici, babilla Kurt à toute vitesse, l'air gêné. De toute manière, il n'y a pas tant d'endroits acceptables que ça à Lima pour manger. Alors…

\- Ça conviendra très bien, le rassura Blaine en posant une main sur son épaule. Allons-y, que je fasse mon baptême du Breadstix !

\- Une étape absolument nécessaire dans ta vie ! Rit Kurt, soulagé, en lui donnant gentiment un coup de coude. »

Blaine rit à son tour, heureux d'avoir pu faire sourire Kurt, et ils passèrent la porte du restaurant.

Et, tandis qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement dans un coin reculé du restaurant peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci, la conversation se fit sans difficulté.

D'un accord tacite, ils mirent de côté le harcèlement, le baiser forcé, la tristesse et la peur, et parlèrent de sujets légers et joyeux (car Blaine savait que Kurt ne souhaitait en aucun cas que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort).

Ils évoquèrent leurs goûts musicaux (Blaine avoua sa grande admiration pour Katy Perry, tandis que Kurt argumenta que Lady Gaga était bien plus charismatique), la mode (ils découvrirent avec surprise qu'ils avaient une passion commune pour Vogue), leurs amis (à priori tout aussi fous les uns que les autres) et leurs rêves d'adolescents, permettant ainsi de ponctuer leur conversation d'exclamations étouffées et de fou-rires.

Tout au long du repas, Blaine constata avec satisfaction que Kurt se détendait, et son rire haut et clair confirmait la lueur de joie qui réapparaissait doucement dans ses grands yeux, chassant pour un temps le fantôme de la peur et de la détresse.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils dégustèrent leur dessert que Kurt ancra son regard dans les yeux de Blaine et lui dit avec douceur :

« - Blaine ? … Merci.

-… Pour t'offrir un repas avec de mauvais gressins ? Répondit Blaine sur un ton taquin.

\- … En quelque sorte, parce que ce cheesecake est à tomber par terre et rattrape cette abomination qu'ils appellent gressins, déclara Kurt avec une mimique adorable. Mais non. Merci d'être venu, merci d'avoir essayé. Et… de me remonter le moral.

\- Je t'en prie, Kurt, ça me fait plaisir, lui dit Blaine avec sincérité. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose d'utile… Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi. Tu peux continuer à m'envoyer des textos, à m'appeler, et je peux venir te voir régulièrement. N'hésite pas, d'accord ?

\- Ne te dénigre pas, c'est énorme pour moi. Rien que le fait que tu sois là, que tu me soutiennes… que tu _comprennes_ , c'est… ça aide, énormément. Ça me touche beaucoup. »

Blaine sourit avec tendresse. Il _savait_ , bien sûr qu'il comprenait la détresse de Kurt. Il était passé par là, après tout. Mais plus que tout, il se rendait compte qu'il aimait passer du temps avec Kurt, et il était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir et de discuter davantage avec lui.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, faisons un accord, monsieur Kurt Hummel, lui dit-il avec grandiloquence. »

Il lui tendit cérémonieusement la main et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

« - Promettons d'être toujours présents l'un pour l'autre et de nous soutenir mutuellement en cas de besoin, mais aussi de passer du temps ensemble pour discuter et mieux nous connaitre, même si c'est en mangeant de mauvais gressins. Parce que, oui, nous faisons partie de Glee clubs rivaux, mais j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie, Kurt Hummel. Alors… Deal ?

\- Deal, confirma Kurt, les joues roses, en serrant la main de Blaine. Et moi aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie, Blaine Warbler Anderson. Même si tu aimes trop Katy Perry pour ton propre bien. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, prenant leur temps avant de détacher leurs mains l'une de l'autre. Blaine observa le visage souriant de Kurt, ainsi que ses grands yeux bleus qui avaient définitivement retrouvé leur éclat.

Cette vision le rendit heureux. Kurt était génial, et méritait qu'on lui prête attention, qu'on le soutienne. Et Blaine était plus que prêt à faire cela.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, il murmura un dernier « - Courage » en serrant le garçon dans ses bras, et le laissa partir avec un grand sourire.

Blaine sentait que ce n'était que le début d'une forte et belle amitié qui l'unirait à Kurt Hummel.


	10. Raise your glass

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous publie une autre petite scène coupée que l'on m'avait demandé de créer, et qui se situe également dans la saison 2 : il s'agissait d'écrire la réaction de Finn (et, si possible, par extension, celle de Burt et Carole) quand Kurt annonce qu'il a un petit-ami.**

 **J'ai hésité à placer cette scène durant l'épisode** _ **Original Song**_ **(2X16) ou** _ **A Night of Neglect**_ **(2x17), mais j'ai finalement trouvé plus logique de la situer à la fin** _ **d'Original Song**_ **.**

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce dialogue, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quand je publierai à nouveau, tout simplement par manque d'inspiration (et par manque de temps ou en trouver, pour être honnête ^^). Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accepte toujours les commentaires et suggestions avec grand plaisir ! :)**

 **À la prochaine,**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Raise your glass**

 **(** _ **Original Song**_ **, 2X16)**

Kurt chantonnait joyeusement dans sa voiture par-dessus la voix de Lady Gaga.

Au fond de lui, le garçon savait qu'il aurait dû en principe être d'une humeur plutôt morose. Après tout, la dernière semaine avait été ponctuée de nombreuses contrariétés : son ras-le-bol général de se cantonner à faire des « _doo-wap doo-wap_ » parmi les Warblers, la mort de Pavarotti, et surtout leur défaite aux Régionales…

Pourtant, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout simplement _heureux_.

Parce qu'il avait un _petit-ami_. Un petit-ami avec qui il avait passé tout son temps au cours de la semaine, leur permettant ainsi d'explorer doucement leur toute nouvelle relation (qui avait constitué en un nombre indécent de sourires idiots, de moments à se tenir la main, et surtout de bisous ; _beaucoup_ de bisous). Un petit-ami avec qui il avait eu la chance de chanter en duo aux Régionales.

Donc, à y réfléchir, sa vie était plutôt belle.

Seuls les Warblers (et, par extension, le reste de la Dalton Academy) étaient pour l'instant au courant pour le tout nouveau couple formé entre les murs de l'école privée pour garçons, ce qui avait provoqué (à la grande surprise des deux concernés) un nombre extraordinairement grand de potins au sein de l'établissement (jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent que certains Warblers – Nick et Jeff en tête – en étaient à l'origine).

Ainsi, Kurt était resté à Westerville le weekend précédent et tout au long de la semaine, et n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler aux New Directions (l'approche imminente de la compétition ne l'avait en outre absolument pas aidé à prendre des nouvelles de son ancien Glee club). Il avait à peine pu les serrer dans ses bras à tour de rôle durant les Régionales et les féliciter de leur victoire avant de devoir prendre le bus pour retourner à Dalton.

Mercedes lui avait lancé un regard suspicieux en observant alternativement lui et Blaine, et le garçon s'était promis de lui annoncer la nouvelle – ainsi qu'au reste de ses amis – au plus vite, dès son retour à Lima pour le weekend (parce qu'honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder ses amis dans les yeux sans dissimuler son bonheur tout neuf plus longtemps).

Mais il voulait avant cela en parler à sa famille, ce qui le rendait à la fois nerveux et excité.

Le vendredi à Dalton était passé à toute vitesse. Après les cours, il était parti avec Blaine aux abords de l'école pour donner une sépulture décente à leur regrettée petite mascotte. Puis son petit-ami lui avait pris la main pour une promenade en tête-à-tête, avant de consentir à contrecœur à laisser partir Kurt pour le weekend (non sans un – ou plutôt plusieurs – derniers baisers), jusqu'à leurs retrouvailles deux jours plus tard.

Le garçon arriva à Lima en fin d'après-midi, pile à temps pour le fameux dîner de famille du vendredi soir qui tenait tant à cœur à son père.

Kurt était vraiment heureux de revoir sa famille (qui lui manquait énormément durant ses semaines passées à Westerville), même si l'idée d'être séparé de Blaine pendant deux jours entiers lui semblait à ce moment même fort peu attrayante.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de fondre avec reconnaissance dans les bras forts et affectueux de son père, ainsi que dans l'étreinte maternelle de Carole. Il échangea quelques paroles enthousiastes avec Finn et babilla joyeusement avec sa belle-mère tout en l'aidant à préparer le dîner, sous l'œil affectueux – et quelque peu intrigué – de Burt.

Tandis qu'ils s'occupaient de mettre la table, son téléphone vibra sur le comptoir et Kurt se rua sur l'appareil, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un texto de Blaine. Tout en lisant le message, il essaya de masquer le sourire immense qui lui barrait le visage (et, oui, il s'empêcha difficilement de sautiller de manière ridicule dans la cuisine).

Sentant le regard suspicieux de son père dans sa nuque, il reposa son téléphone et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement, durant le dîner, il se rendit compte qu'il avait lamentablement échoué à être discret.

« - Tu es bien joyeux ce soir, Kurt, lui dit gentiment Carole alors qu'ils discutaient des Régionales.

\- Hum, confirma Burt en lançant un regard inquisiteur à son fils, ses yeux reflétant néanmoins une lueur d'amusement. Je pensais que tu serais déçu de ne pas avoir remporté la compétition…

\- Un peu. Parce que je _tuerais_ pour aller à New York et participer aux Nationales. Mais je suppose que je suis content d'avoir enfin pu être vraiment sous les projecteurs, répondit Kurt en essayant de prendre un ton léger. Et puis, les New Directions méritent largement leur victoire. Par contre, je n'aurais pas réagi pareil si ces horribles chanteurs d'Aural Intensity coachés par Sue avaient battu nos deux Glee clubs…

\- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas en colère contre nous ? Lança soudainement Finn, le visage à la fois plein d'espoir et de crainte.

\- Bien sûr que non, Finn, soupira Kurt. Je suis peut-être un Warbler maintenant, mais je suis aussi toujours un New Direction dans l'âme.

\- Et donc, repris son père, quelle est cette chose qui te rend si joyeux, dans ce cas ?

\- … Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, papa, répondit Kurt avec incertitude, sentant ses joues rougir. »

Mince, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père repère aussi vite son changement de comportement.

« - Pas à moi, Kurt, répliqua Burt en riant. Tu es mon fils ; je connais toutes les expressions de ton visage. Et je ne peux vraiment pas passer à côté de celle-ci. Alors, que s'est-il passé pour te donner ce grand sourire et te faire sautiller sans raison ? »

Oui, c'était définitivement raté pour la discrétion.

« -Eh bien… »

Il était donc temps de faire ses aveux.

Il se força à inspirer profondément, sentant une panique irrationnelle monter soudainement en lui. Et si son père réagissait mal… ?

« - Crache le morceau, kiddo, l'encouragea Burt avec un signe de tête. »

Kurt hocha la tête et se racla la gorge :

« - _Jaiunpetitami_ , bafouilla-t-il rapidement en se tordant les mains.

\- … Quoi ? Demanda son père, perplexe.

\- Euh, hum… J'ai un petit-ami… Articula Kurt plus fort, mortifié. »

Il se sentit extrêmement gêné face au silence – et aux trois regards convergeant vers lui – qui suivirent sa déclaration. Cependant, son malaise disparut légèrement devant l'expression interloquée (et absolument ridicule) de Finn qui le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de son visage.

L'ahurissement de son demi-frère le fit ricaner nerveusement. Ouais, Finn n'avait jamais été très observateur.

Carole souriait largement, mais Burt gardait une expression totalement neutre.

« - … Un petit-ami, hein ? Depuis quand ?

\- Presque une semaine, répondit timidement Kurt.

\- Je vois, repris Burt, son visage restant de marbre. »

Kurt déglutit, ne pouvant deviner si son père cachait une possible colère, ou simplement s'il s'en doutait déjà bien avant son aveu.

Cependant, le léger sourire en coin qui apparut sur le visage de Burt le rassura quelque peu.

« - Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- C'est Blaine, murmura Kurt sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à son petit-ami. »

Au vu du regard que son père lui lança, il sut alors immédiatement que son père n'était absolument pas surpris de cette révélation.

… Avait-il été si transparent ?

« - Blaine… Fit semblant de réfléchir Burt. Tu veux dire, le fameux Blaine dont tu nous parles tout le temps depuis des mois ? Celui de Dalton ?

\- Papa… Rougit Kurt.

\- Le Blaine qui est venu au match de McKinley avec nous ? … Ce même Blaine que j'ai retrouvé un beau matin dans ton lit ?

\- Papa ! S'écria Kurt, les joues cramoisies. »

D'accord, il avait été _très_ transparent.

« - Burt, laisse ce pauvre garçon tranquille, intervint gentiment Carole en donnant une tape sur le bras de son mari. Je suis contente pour toi, Kurt, et je pense que ce garçon est adorable. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de le voir, mais je le trouve charmant et très prévenant.

\- Mmmh, peut-être un peu trop… Grommela Burt dans sa barbe.

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, chéri ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Burt d'un ton évasé. Écoute, kiddo, je savais bien que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et, oui, je me doutais aussi que ce serait Blaine. Mais je veux juste savoir : est-ce qu'il est gentil avec toi ? Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

\- Oui, papa, répondit patiemment Kurt, à la fois agacé et touché par le côté protecteur de son père. C'est tout nouveau… mais Blaine est mon meilleur ami depuis des mois. Il est génial. C'est un gentleman, et il ne me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement. Et, oui, je suis très heureux. Vraiment, papa. »

Il ancra son regard dans celui de son père, qui sourit doucement à son fils.

« - Il suffit de te voir pour le comprendre, mais je voulais en entendre la confirmation de vive voix, déclara affectueusement Burt. Je suis content pour toi, kiddo. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

\- Merci, papa. »

Kurt sentit ses joues se réchauffer, ravi des paroles de son père.

Puis son regard tomba sur Finn, et il soupira.

« - Tu sais, Finn, tu vas devoir finir par faire un choix entre amener ta fourchette à ta bouche ou la reposer dans ton assiette, dit sarcastiquement Kurt à son demi-frère, voyant qu'il était resté figé tout ce temps.

\- Oh ! Euh, oui… Bafouilla Finn en regardant sa fourchette avec étonnement, comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans sa main, avant de la reposer avec précaution dans son assiette.

\- Tu sais, si tu as un problème avec ça…

\- Non ! Le coupa Finn, l'air soudain paniqué. Mec, non. Non, pas du tout.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « mec », grommela Kurt, sentant néanmoins son ventre se dénouer. »

Au fond de lui, il craignait toujours un retour de l'homophobie de son demi-frère.

« - Pardon, Kurt, repris Finn en se dandinant maladroitement (et adorablement, il fallait bien l'avouer) sur sa chaise. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, je te le jure. Je suis juste… surpris. Pas que tu aies un petit-copain, parce que tu as le droit d'avoir un petit-copain, bien sûr. Mais… voilà. Je ne savais pas. Je suis content pour toi, vraiment. Je trouve ça super. Et Blaine est cool. »

Il fit à son demi-frère un sourire maladroit, mais sincère, qui réchauffa le cœur de Kurt.

« - C'est génial, mec ! »

Finn leva la main vers Kurt, qui haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de lever sa main à son tour à contrecœur. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire tandis que son demi-frère lui faisait joyeusement un high-five, l'air extrêmement fier de lui.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'enthousiasme touchant de Finn, rapidement suivi de Carole et de son père.

« - Très bien, intervint Carole avec un grand sourire. Je propose qu'on lève nos verres à la victoire des New Directions… Mais aussi à notre Kurt qui a charmé un beau garçon qui lui a fait retrouver son plus beau sourire. »

Tous les quatre rirent face à ce toast particulier, mais levèrent volontiers leurs verres d'eau. Kurt eut une bouffée d'affection pour sa belle-mère.

« - Cependant, ajouta Burt en essayant de prendre un air sérieux, n'oublie pas de prévenir le gamin que s'il ose te faire du mal, je n'hésiterai pas à sortir mon fusil.

\- Papa, tu n'as _pas_ de fusil.

\- Ça, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. »

Finn ricana et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire.

Tandis que les conversations reprenaient joyeusement, et que Carole évoquait déjà la nécessité d'inviter Blaine au cours d'un prochain dîner de famille du vendredi soir pour le connaitre davantage, Kurt se sentit vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir une famille aussi géniale.

Et, plus tard dans la soirée, pendant qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Finn dans sa chambre autour d'un verre de lait chaud, il reçut un nouveau message de Blaine. Alors qu'il rosissait de plaisir devant l'adorable texto de bonne nuit de son merveilleux petit-ami, il leva le regard vers Finn, qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, les yeux empreints d'affection.

Les deux demi-frères se comprirent sans un mot et, toujours dans un silence tranquille, ils levèrent leur verre de lait chaud et burent une gorgée.

Ouais, la vie était vraiment _belle_.


	11. Bad

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ça fait un moment que je suis inactive ici ! Je dois dire que j'ai croulé sous le travail ces derniers temps, et je n'ai eu ni le temps (ni forcément l'inspiration) pour écrire. Mais voilà, je peux respirer un peu plus en ce moment, et j'ai pu me remettre à mon clavier pour sortir de l'enfer universitaire quelques instants et m'aérer un peu l'esprit avec un peu de fluff Klaine (ce qui fait toujours du bien au moral) !**

 **Donc, voilà un texte tout simple qui prend place dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 3, dédié au** _ **king of pop**_ **, et qui suit directement la scène de battle Warblers/ND sur** _ **Bad**_ **… et l'agression au slushie de notre pauvre Blaine à la place de Kurt. Après avoir écrit sur son rétablissement dans _Love Shack_ , je voulais cette fois me pencher sur l'incident en lui-même. **

**Juste pour info, je ne suis absolument pas au fait en qui concerne tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le domaine médical (ainsi que le fonctionnement du système américain), j'ai seulement adapté les faits par rapport à ce que je voulais écrire autour de Klaine ;)**

 **S'il y a toujours des gens pour lire cela… bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Bad**

 **(** _ **Michael**_ **, 3X11)**

Les cris de Blaine brisaient le silence angoissant qui pesait dans le parking souterrain.

Kurt, agenouillé devant son petit-ami, l'esprit complètement figé, fut à peine conscient du départ précipité des Warblers après leur méfait.

Que s'était-il passé ? … _Que s'était-il passé ?_

Maintenant sans s'en rendre compte une prise ferme sur le corps de Blaine, Kurt eu l'impression que le temps était suspendu. Les New Directions, rassemblés derrière lui, restaient immobiles et silencieux. Rien ne semblait bouger aux alentours, dans ce lieu désert qu'ils avaient choisi pour une confrontation nocturne avec les Warblers.

 _Mon Dieu, pourquoi même avaient-ils eu une idée aussi stupide ?_

Durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, son esprit paralysé par l'effroi essaya de comprendre la situation.

Les New Directions chantaient en front uni face aux Warblers, dans une battle intense mais dépourvue de réelle agressivité. Le Glee club de McKinley semblait alors prendre l'ascendant pour dominer la chanson, terminant avec énergie le denier refrain de _Bad_.

L'instant d'après, Sebastian lui faisait face, un gobelet à la main.

Tout s'était déroulé en un éclair. À peine Kurt avait eu le réflexe de lever les mains pour se protéger le visage (son inconscient ne savait malheureusement que trop ce qui allait se passer par la suite) qu'il s'était senti poussé sur le côté et qu'un grand _splash_ ! avait résonné dans l'infrastructure bétonnée.

À peine une seconde plus tard, Blaine était allongé devant lui, recroquevillé sui lui-même, et hurlait de douleur sous l'œil interloqué des New Directions.

Kurt était immédiatement tombé à genoux devant son petit-ami, abasourdi et effaré, posant une main sur son dos et l'autre sur sa taille.

Blaine gisait dans une mare de slushie d'une horrible teinte rouge sang, les mains plaquées sur son visage qui avait été touché de plein fouet par l'attaque vicieuse de Sebastian.

Attaque destinée à _Kurt_.

 _Non…_

Le souffle de Kurt se bloqua momentanément alors que cette réalité le frappait avec force. L'air ne semblait plus vouloir entrer dans ses poumons alors que la pensée _qu'il_ devrait gésir à terre à la place de _Blaine_ le traversait de part en part.

Néanmoins, l'angoisse prit le pas sur le reste lorsque son petit-ami laissa échapper un autre cri de douleur. Il s'efforça alors de mettre ses pensées de côté pour reprendre le dessus et gérer la situation.

 _Parce que, merde, Blaine hurlait de douleur sur le sol d'un parking souterrain désert._

« - Blaine ! Lança-t-il aussitôt d'une voix tremblante en approchant son visage de celui de son petit-ami pour essayer de se rendre compte des dégâts. Mon Dieu, Blaine… Chéri, dis-moi où tu as mal exactement ?

\- Mes yeux ! répondit Blaine dans un gémissement, les muscles crispés par la douleur, les mains toujours fermement plaquées sur son visage. Mes yeux… Kurt, mes yeux…

\- Ça va aller, chéri, je te le promets… dit précipitamment Kurt avec une caresse rassurante sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. »

Pour être totalement honnête, il n'avait jamais été moins sûr de la véracité de ses propos. Mais, pour le moment, il devait tout faire pour essayer de rassurer Blaine, de déterminer ce qu'il avait exactement … et s'empêcher de se laisser aller à la panique sourde qui tentait de s'emparer de lui.

« - Blaine, j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux, reprit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait relativement calme. Il faut que tu enlèves tes mains de ton visage et que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Ça me fait mal… Je ne peux pas… Kurt, mes yeux me brûlent…

\- Je sais, chéri, répondit Kurt avec désespoir, le cœur brisé face à la douleur de Blaine. Mais je dois absolument les voir pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire. S'il te plaît, mon cœur, je te promets que ce sera rapide. Fais-le pour moi… »

Il empoigna avec douceur les poignets de son petit-ami.

Son corps était toujours parcouru de tremblements, mais il sentit que Blaine le laissait lentement écarter ses mains de son visage. Celui-ci portait encore des traces de slushie, et les contours de ses yeux maintenus fermés étaient en train d'enfler tout en adoptant lentement une horrible couleur rouge-violacée, en particulier l'œil droit.

Kurt essaya à nouveau très fort de ne pas paniquer. Il n'était pas médecin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça avait l'air particulièrement mauvais. _Très_ mauvais.

« - Courage, mon cœur. Tu peux y arriver. Ouvre les yeux. Je suis juste là… »

Sa crainte sembla se confirmer quand Blaine tenta avec difficulté d'ouvrir les yeux. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque son œil gauche s'ouvrit, et dévoila une cornée légèrement teintée de rouge, tandis que son œil droit s'ouvrait à peine, laissant couler des larmes souillées par des restes de slushie.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, Blaine ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Le sang de Kurt ne fit qu'un tour, et la panique s'empara cette fois-ci définitivement de lui.

Tant pis pour l'attitude calme et rassurante.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il a besoin de soins urgents ! Cria-t-il aussitôt en tournant vers la tête vers ses camarades, se souvenant soudainement de leur présence. »

Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils gardaient pour la plupart un visage choqué, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, comme s'ils ne réalisaient toujours pas la gravité de la situation.

Santana fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

« - Ne restez pas plantés là comme des idiots ! lança-t-elle avec une voix ferme, tout en s'approchant de Kurt et Blaine. Merde. Est-ce qu'il est en état pour qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, où est-ce qu'on doit appeler une ambulance ? »

Constatant avec surprise que Santana s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne les décisions, Kurt inspira profondément et s'adressa à nouveau à Blaine avec douceur :

« - Chéri, est-ce que tu te sens capable de te lever ? »

De son avis, son petit-ami ne semblait pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais Kurt le vit hocher la tête de manière imperceptible, ses mains à nouveau plaquées contre son visage.

Santana acquiesça en silence et se tourna automatiquement vers les autres pour commencer à donner des directives. Puck vint aussitôt auprès de Kurt pour l'assister.

« - Hummel ! L'interpella à nouveau Santana. Tu es venu avec ta voiture ? »

Sans lâcher le contact avec son petit-ami, Kurt fouilla sa poche avec frénésie pour en sortir ses clefs de voiture, qu'il donna aveuglément à Santana. En temps normal, il aurait refusé net de confier son précieux véhicule à son amie au sang chaud. Mais, à l'heure actuelle, il n'en avait rien à faire. Blaine était au centre de ses préoccupations.

Il entendit vaguement en bruit de fond, parmi le brouhaha des New Directions qui avaient retrouvé leur langue, la voix profonde de Sam qui semblait maudire avec passion les Warblers et celle – très aigüe – de Rachel, qui avait l'air d'énumérer les conséquences médicales possibles d'un slushie reçu en plein dans les yeux.

S'il n'avait pas été autant préoccupé par son petit-ami, Kurt l'aurait étranglée de ses propres mains.

Une main douce se posa soudainement sur l'épaule du garçon, qui leva les yeux. Mercedes lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et lui demanda avec douceur :

« - Est-ce que tu veux que l'on vous suive à l'hôpital avec les autres voitures ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Quinn, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Ils risquent de ne pas nous accepter, si nous arrivons tous ensemble. Nous sommes nombreux… et surtout, nous sommes tous mineurs.

\- Quinn a raison, confirma Finn en s'approchant de son demi-frère. On va s'occuper de Blaine, vous devriez rentrer. Il est tard…

\- Très bien, soupira Mercedes. On va faire en sorte que tout le monde rentre saint et sauf à bon port. Mais donnez-nous des nouvelles dès que possible, d'accord ?

\- Promis, répondit Finn. »

Un vrombissement bruyant les interrompit, et des phares de voitures éclairèrent soudainement les adolescents. Les New Directions observèrent silencieusement Santana, au volant de la voiture de Kurt, qui s'approcha d'eux et se gara au plus près du groupe.

« - Très bien, installons-le ! Aide-moi, mec, lança Puck en s'adressant à Finn. »

Kurt chuchota quelques mots rassurants à Blaine avant de laisser les deux garçons le redresser lentement. Sous l'œil préoccupé des New Directions, ils soutinrent Blaine jusqu'à la voiture et l'allongèrent avec précaution sur les sièges arrière. Kurt grimpa à ses côtés et attira Blaine à lui. Le garçon s'agrippa aussitôt à sa taille avec force, plongeant son visage douloureux contre le torse de son petit-ami. Kurt lui caressa la nuque, et entendit vaguement Santana dire aux autres :

« - Je conduis. Si je te laisse le volant, Frankenteen, on n'arrivera pas à l'hôpital en un seul morceau. Filez, les autres ! On s'occupe du hobbit. »

Les autres murmurèrent quelques instants, et firent à nouveau promettre à une Santana excédée et un Finn mal à l'aise de leur écrire dès que possible pour les tenir au courant de l'état de santé de Blaine.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils quittaient les lieux, Santana au volant, Finn à ses côtés. Ce dernier se tourna avec inquiétude vers son demi-frère.

« - Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal, Finn, répondit Kurt avec humeur, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de Blaine. »

Il leva les yeux, et vit Finn qui le regardait avec un air penaud.

« - … Désolé. S'excusa-t-il. C'est juste… Je suis tellement inquiet…

\- Je sais, Kurt, lui dit Finn d'un ton compatissant. Mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

\- Il faut prévenir ses parents… murmura Kurt en fixant à nouveau son regard sur son petit-ami, sentant le stress enfler au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Porcelaine, l'hôpital les appellera directement dès qu'il sera enregistré, répliqua Santana. Mais, si tu tiens tellement à contacter belle-maman et beau-papa, on s'en occupera plus tard. Le plus urgent pour l'instant, c'est qu'il voit un médecin.

\- Je vais prévenir ma mère et Burt, intervint Finn en sortant son téléphone.

\- … Kurt ? Marmonna soudain la voix rauque de Blaine.

\- Je suis là, chéri, je te tiens, lui murmura Kurt.

\- J'ai mal…

\- Je sais, mon cœur. On va bientôt s'occuper de toi, je te le promets. Tiens bon. »

Tandis que Finn parlait avec sa mère au téléphone, Kurt attrapa un mouchoir et essaya de retirer le plus délicatement possible une partie des restes de slushie toujours présents sur le visage de Blaine.

Le trajet sembla durer une éternité, et Kurt eut la désagréable impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination (malgré la conduite sportive de Santana, qui ne cessait de jurer en espagnol contre les autres automobilistes).

Ils finirent néanmoins par arriver devant l'hôpital (miraculeusement sans aucun accident). Santana les déposa devant le bâtiment, laissant Finn et Kurt mettre doucement Blaine sur ses pieds et le soutenir hors du véhicule tandis que leur amie repartait en trombe pour trouver un endroit où se garer.

Kurt fut à la fois soulagé et terrifié en constatant que Blaine fut presque immédiatement pris en charge du fait de son état. Cependant, Blaine s'accrocha à Kurt avec force lorsqu'il comprit, dans les méandres de la douleur, que les infirmiers voulaient l'emmener loin de lui.

« - Non ! Kurt, Kurt !

\- Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux pas l'accompagner ? Demanda Kurt d'un ton suppliant aux deux infirmiers.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit la femme avec gêne, tandis que l'homme essayait de maintenir en douceur Blaine sur le brancard. Mais c'est impossible. Vous devez patienter ici. Nous vous tiendrons au courant au plus vite de son état. Nous allons prendre soin de lui, je vous le promets. »

Kurt soupira, ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières et serra doucement Blaine dans ses bras. Il lui murmura rapidement un flot de paroles destiné à le rassurer, lui promettant d'une voix hachée qu'il allait aller bien, qu'on allait prendre soin de lui, qu'il l'aimait tellement, et lui rappela qu'il ne lui dirait jamais au revoir. Kurt sentit son petit-ami se détendre légèrement dans ses bras, le corps toujours tremblant de douleur et les yeux clos. Il lui embrassa tendrement la tempe et laissa à contrecœur les infirmiers emmener Blaine loin de lui.

 _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il aille bien…_

La main de Finn se posant avec hésitation sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et l'ancra à nouveau dans la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers son immense demi-frère, qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Dès lors, les émotions qu'il essayait bravement de contenir depuis l'incident déferlèrent en lui telle une vague puissante et il fondit en larmes.

Il sentit son demi-frère le serrer gauchement contre lui avec une certaine douceur, et Kurt fut à cet instant infiniment reconnaissant de l'avoir près de lui.

Alors qu'il pleurait sans discontinuer contre le torse de Finn, il entendit une voix forte résonner soudainement dans le dos de son demi-frère :

« - Quelle putain d'enflure, cette tronche de suricate ! Explosa la voix de Santana qui approchait d'eux d'un pas furieux. Si je le recroise, je vais lui faire ravaler ses dents de cheval une par une pour nous avoir mis dans cette situation merdique ! Comment va le hobbit ? »

Finn tourna la tête vers elle, sans lâcher son emprise sur Kurt, et lui évoqua rapidement la prise en charge de Blaine.

Elle sembla se rendre finalement compte de l'état de fragilité de Kurt, qui ne tenait debout que par la poigne de Finn autour de lui, car le jeune homme l'entendit soupirer avec force avant de passer à son tour un bras autour de ses épaules et de lui dire avec une étonnante gentillesse :

« - Il ira bien, Kurt. »

Kurt se força à inspirer profondément et s'accrocha à la déclaration de Santana.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

[…]

La première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, c'est que Blaine avait l'air si petit, perdu dans les draps immaculés du lit d'hôpital.

Il avait semblé à Kurt que l'attente avait duré des _heures_. Son père – accompagné de Carole – les avait rapidement rejoints à l'hôpital. Il avait serré dans ses bras son fils encore bouleversé et avait laissé Finn lui raconter en détails les événements de la soirée, dont il n'avait eu jusque-là que les grands traits. Burt avait également réussi à joindre la mère de Blaine pour la tenir informée de la situation, tandis que Kurt avait scruté avec intensité les portes de la salle d'attente, comme si sa propre volonté était suffisante pour faire venir le médecin.

Celui-ci avait fini par apparaître pour les prévenir que Blaine allait bien, mais que la cornée de son œil droit était sérieusement éraflée, qu'il devait rester en observation pour le moment et qu'il faudrait sûrement planifier une opération pour que le jeune homme puisse retrouver l'usage de son œil (termes qui effrayèrent Kurt plus que de raison).

Après avoir lourdement insisté (à un tel point que le jeune homme avait finalement pensé qu'on allait le jeter de l'hôpital), le médecin avait consenti à contrecœur de laisser Kurt voir Blaine quelques minutes.

Blaine tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il semblait épuisé, mais la souffrance était moins prégnante sur son visage enfin débarrassé de toute trace du terrible slushie. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger sourire lorsque son seul œil encore valide, aux contours encore légèrement tuméfiés, identifia son visiteur.

Blaine. Son merveilleux Blaine qui était cloué dans un lit d'hôpital à cause d'un slushie. Encore et toujours ces maudits slushies qui continuaient à pourrir leur existence.

« - Kurt ? »

La voix de son petit-ami interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Il tenta faiblement de lui sourire, mais ce dernier n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Son regard ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher du bandage qui ceignait la tête de Blaine, protégeant ainsi son œil droit. Son œil gauche était encore teinté de rouge, mais fonctionnait normalement.

Il inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer la tempête d'émotions qui déferlait au creux de ses entrailles, et s'approcha doucement du lit de son petit-ami.

« - Hey. Comment te sens-tu ? »

 _Question stupide_. Kurt se mordit la lèvre et serra la main de Blaine dans la sienne, ayant un besoin viscéral de toucher son petit-ami pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et vu la manière dont Blaine s'accrocha à sa main, il ressentait exactement le même besoin.

« - J'ai connu mieux, répondit Blaine avec un léger rire nerveux qui cachait mal son angoisse. Mais je n'ai plus envie de m'arracher les yeux à cause de la douleur, donc je suppose que c'est un progrès…

\- Je déteste te voir souffrir… Murmura Kurt en passant délicatement son autre main sur la joue de son petit-ami.

\- Je sais, répondit Blaine avec tendresse. Mais je vais bien, Kurt. Enfin, je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer pour mon œil droit… si je vais retrouver la vue… mais le médecin a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, cependant.

\- Je l'espère. Mon Dieu, je l'espère vraiment. »

Il détourna le regard quelques instant.

Incapable de retenir plus longtemps les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis l'incident, il finit par déclarer à voix haute :

« - Tu t'es jeté devant moi. »

Blaine garda le silence quelques instants, et resserra doucement sa prise sur la main de Kurt avant de répondre :

« - Je l'ai fait. »

Kurt inspira profondément, et ancra à nouveau son regard sur le visage de son petit-ami qui avait l'air incertain.

« - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire… J'apprécie énormément que tu aies voulu me protéger, et c'est l'une des choses les plus mignonnes que quelqu'un ait pu faire pour moi – même si c'était une idée vraiment stupide – parce que tu es un petit-ami _incroyable_ … mais tu t'es pris un _slushie_ pour _moi_ , et maintenant tu es a l'hôpital, et j'ai eu tellement peur parce que j'ai cru pendant un instant que j'allais te perdre, et finalement tu vas peut-être perdre un œil, tout ça à cause de moi, et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes même si je sais que je ne mérite pas de t'avoir, surtout quand tu fais des choses comme ça pour moi… Mais je t'aime tellement, et… »

Le babillage anxieux de Kurt fut interrompu par la main douce de Blaine qui se posa contre sa joue.

« - Kurt. »

Le jeune homme stoppa aussitôt ses propos décousus et inspira profondément pour tenter de soulager le poids qui opprimait sa poitrine et lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Il cligna ses paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de dévaler à nouveau son visage, renifla doucement et leva les yeux vers son petit-ami.

Blaine le regardait avec tant d'amour qu'il sentit son cœur se desserrer et sa respiration devenir moins laborieuse.

« - Approche. »

Kurt se blottit avec reconnaissance contre la poitrine de son petit-ami et enterra son visage dans le creux de sa nuque pour inspirer longuement l'odeur réconfortante de Blaine, qui enroula fermement ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Kurt, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour les événements de ce soir, murmura doucement Blaine contre sa tempe, tout en passant une main apaisante dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ce sont les Warblers. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils accepteraient de faire quelque chose d'aussi lâche, surtout à un ancien membre du groupe… Je pensais qu'ils étaient encore mes amis, et ils savent très bien ce que tu représentes pour moi, alors… oui, je suis vraiment, vraiment déçu par eux. Mais j'imagine que Sebastian est derrière tout ça…

\- Cet insupportable et prétentieux suricate, cet abruti odieux, ce… Grommela Kurt avec colère.

\- Il l'est, rit doucement Blaine en frottant tendrement son pouce sur la nuque de Kurt. Il est l'unique responsable, Kurt, et je ne pourrais jamais, _jamais_ t'en vouloir pour ça. Alors, oui, je préférerais ne pas être ici et attendre de savoir si mon œil va pouvoir guérir… Mais si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je referais exactement la même chose. Parce que, même si ça s'est mal fini pour moi, j'ai juste pensé à te protéger, et… je suis content de l'avoir fait. Et puis… se prendre un slushie, n'est-ce pas un rite de passage obligatoire pour faire officiellement partie des New Directions ? Ajouta le jeune homme avec un léger sourire taquin.

\- Tu es un idiot, Blaine Anderson, dit Kurt en se redressant pour observer son petit-ami. Un idiot vraiment inconscient… et incroyablement romantique.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas déjà à quel point je peux être idiot, fit observer Blaine d'une voix espiègle.

\- Bien sûr. J'ai toujours su que tu étais irrécupérable, déclara Kurt avec légèreté en prenant tendrement en coupe le visage de son petit-ami. Mais tu es _mon_ idiot romantique, qui ne cesse jamais de me surprendre… et je t'aime tellement pour ça. Dis-moi, qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ?

\- Crois-moi, je me pose souvent la même question, répondit Blaine avec un sourire malicieux, mais éblouissant. Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. »

Il laissa son petit-ami s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

« - Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait si peur ce soir…

\- Tu es tout pardonné, murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres. Surtout après avoir joué au preux chevalier envers moi. Mais, s'il te plait, la prochaine fois que tu voudras me sauver… essaye de ne pas te mettre bêtement en danger ? C'est trop de stress pour moi, rit nerveusement le jeune homme.

\- Je vais essayer, sourit doucement Blaine. Mais, vraiment… Tu as été incroyable ce soir, Kurt.

\- J'étais surtout à deux doigts de m'évanouir d'angoisse… ! S'exclama Kurt avec une légèreté feinte en agrippant la taille de son petit-ami avec possessivité. Je suis seulement soulagé que tu ailles bien… Et je sais maintenant que tout ira _bien_ , parce que tu ne vas pas laisser cet abruti de Sebastian gagner, n'est-ce-pas ? Et tu vas guérir en un rien de temps.

\- Tu penses ? Lui demanda Blaine avec incertitude, une légère lueur d'inquiétude se reflétant dans son œil valide.

\- J'en suis sûr, confirma Kurt avec assurance en posant son front contre celui de Blaine, bien déterminé à repousser ses propres craintes et intérioriser sa colère contre Sebastian pour rassurer son petit-ami. Parce que nous allons tout faire pour ça, ensemble. Tu retrouveras l'usage de tes deux magnifiques yeux, et je vais tellement prendre soin de toi que tu auras finalement hâte de te débarrasser de moi.

\- Aucun risque de ce côté, répliqua Blaine en embrassant à nouveau son petit-ami. »


	12. Our day will come

**Hey !**

 **J'ai eu une petite idée dernièrement, impliquant l'épisode du mariage de la saison 6 (ce sera mon second texte sur cet épisode après** _ **At Last**_ **, mais il faut dire qu'il est plutôt inspirant !). J'ai imaginé la réaction et les agissements de Kurt après que Brittany demande aux garçons de se marier sur-le-champ… alors voilà ce qui en est sorti.**

 **À situer en continuité de la fin du dialogue (dont j'ai retranscrit les dernières lignes), jusqu'à la scène suivante – l'arrivée devant l'autel de Klaine et Brittana… j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ;)**

 **Je n'ai plus rien en réserve pour le moment, donc à... je ne sais pas trop quand ! ^^**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Our Day Will Come**

 **(** _ **A Wedding**_ **, 6X08)**

 _« - Écoutez, tout ça est vraiment romantique, et… mignon et, et… un peu bizarre… mais je pense… Allez, il n'y a aucun moyen que… N'est-ce-pas ?... Blaine ?_

 _\- … Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas, je… J'ai juste… Ce dont parlaient Burt et Carole tout à l'heure… et ces mois sans toi ont été vraiment… Je t'aime, Kurt, je veux dire, je t'aime, je le fais. C'est fou… c'est fou ! Je ne sais pas… mais…_

 _\- Mais… ? Mais quoi ?... »_

Blaine se sentait complètement fébrile.

Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle face à cette situation qui le dépassait complètement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cette journée initialement paisible et sans histoire devienne tout à coup incontrôlable et… dingue.

Se marier avec son petit-ami, là, tout de suite ? Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver ?

C'était fou !

Et pourtant…

Les paroles de Brittany, Santana et Sue tournoyaient dans fin dans son esprit en ébullition et ne cessaient de l'obséder depuis qu'elles avaient été prononcées. L'idée qu'on lui offrait l'occasion d'épouser Kurt immédiatement le remplissait à la fois de peur et d'excitation, et réduisait peu à peu au silence ses pensées rationnelles.

Tout était organisé. Absolument tout. Ils avaient juste à… le faire.

… Pouvaient-ils vraiment le faire ?

Au bout du compte, dans son cœur, Blaine savait à l'instant même où il avait compris l'implication de la proposition de son amie qu'il n'existait pour lui qu'une seule réponse à cette question.

« - … Et si on le faisait ? Répondit-il après quelques instants avec hésitation, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure exprimant finalement à haute voix l'aboutissement de ses réflexions. Et si on se mariait, maintenant ? »

Kurt, complètement figé, avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

« - Quoi… ? Expira-t-il difficilement, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Mais… Blaine… Nous ne… Je veux dire…

\- Kurt, murmura doucement Blaine pour tenter de conserver un semblant d'intimité avec son petit-ami, malgré la présence silencieuse de Santana et Brittany et le regard inquisiteur (et effrayant) de Sue sur eux. Je sais que c'est soudain et… non préparé et… irréfléchi et… oui, complètement dingue… Mais tu es tout pour moi. Depuis le début. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et rien de tout ce qui a pu nous arriver ne m'a fait changer d'avis. Je veux dire… ces derniers temps ont été horribles, mais ils nous ont au moins prouvé que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Alors… C'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas le concrétiser définitivement ? »

Face à lui, Kurt semblait toujours sur le point de paniquer. Néanmoins, la lueur d'affection présente dans ses grands yeux bleus rassurait quelque peu Blaine, qui craignait que son cœur ne finisse par s'échapper de sa poitrine au vu de la fréquence de ses pulsations, et lui donnait finalement le courage de formuler à voix haute ses pensées… et d'espérer.

« - Blaine… Répondit Kurt d'une voix hésitante. Je t'aime et… bien sûr, tu as raison à propos de nous, mais… N'est-ce pas précipiter les choses ? On parle de _mariage_. Ce n'est pas anodin. C'est… c'est important, et énorme, et… Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas y réfléchir ? Je veux dire… On va se précipiter là-dedans, et je pense aussi que ça pourrait être génial maintenant, mais… à long terme ? Et si ça se passait mal ? Et si ça se terminait exactement comme la dernière fois que l'on a parlé de mariage, et que l'on devienne malheureux tous les deux ? Et si tu finissais par te rendre compte que c'était une erreur, comme dans toutes ces émissions stupides de mariages à l'aveugle, et que tu regrettais, et que tu voulais me quitter définitivement ? Et…

\- Kurt ! Le coupa fermement Blaine en agrippant tendrement le visage de son petit-ami qui commençait à hyperventiler. Respire, chéri. Écoute, ce n'est pas si irréfléchi, quand on y pense. Nous avons été fiancés pendant un an et demi. Oui, nous avons fait des erreurs, et nous avons rompu, et nous avons été misérables… Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés, et c'est ça le plus important. Alors nous pouvons y arriver, je le sais. Parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes, et que nous pouvons le faire fonctionner. Alors… Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, et Blaine pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à une vitesse étourdissante.

« - Mais… Ce ne serait même pas _notre_ mariage, Blaine. Enfin, si, mais pas une cérémonie que nous aurions prévue, ni organisée nous-mêmes. Ce ne serait pas notre mariage tel que nous l'avions imaginé, rien de ce que nous avions décidé auparavant... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Honnêtement, Kurt ? Soupira doucement Blaine en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son petit-ami. Peu m'importent les détails. Bien sûr, j'aimerais une cérémonie totalement à notre image, avec tout ce dont nous avions rêvé, surtout si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais les derniers événements m'ont fait beaucoup réfléchir, tu sais ? J'ai remis en perspective mes priorités, et je sais à présent que la seule véritable chose qui m'importe pour mon mariage, la seule chose qui m'est essentielle, c'est le fait que tu deviennes mon mari. Savoir où, quand, ou comment est complètement secondaire pour moi, tout compte fait.

\- Mais nos familles, nos amis…

\- … Sont présents. Tous nos amis les plus proches sont déjà ici, Kurt. Et peu importe pour ceux qui ne sont pas présents, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils comprendront. Et puis, ton père et Carole sont là, et même ma mère est présente ! »

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« - Attends, pendant que j'y pense… pourquoi ma _mère_ est ici ? »

De concert, ils se tournèrent vers Sue, qui leva les mains en adoptant l'air d'innocence le moins crédible au monde.

« - Vous n'avez aucune preuve. »

Le couple leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il était parfaitement inutile d'essayer de discuter avec Sue.

Blaine se concentra à nouveau sur son petit-ami, qui était désormais définitivement sorti de sa crise de panique. Mais il pouvait voir le sentiment de peur toujours ancré au fond de ses yeux brillants et tellement expressifs en cet instant qu'ils semblaient refléter l'âme de Kurt.

Cependant, le sourire hésitant qu'il lui faisait – ce sourire plein d'amour et de tendresse, qu'il ne réservait qu'à Blaine et qui ne cessait jamais de faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite – apaisa sa propre crainte face à cette discussion qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir aussi tôt après leur réunion.

Depuis que les choses avaient été dites, Blaine ne pouvait désormais plus imaginer laisser passer un jour de plus sans épouser Kurt. Et, au vu de leur dernière rupture, il était vraiment heureux que Kurt ne se soit pas enfui en courant à la seule évocation du mot « mariage », et se montre au moins ouvert sur la question.

Mais il savait aussi que la situation était complexe, qu'il faudrait du temps pour reconstruire un équilibre parfait avec Kurt, même s'il savait au fond de lui-même qu'ils étaient enfin sur la bonne voie. Son petit-ami et lui-même avaient encore beaucoup d'insécurités auxquelles faire face, beaucoup de chemin à accomplir pour combattre leurs propres démons intérieurs, et consolider leur relation sur des bases saines et solides.

Et Blaine était prêt à tout pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs avec Kurt, peu importe le temps que cela nécessiterait. Ils étaient trop importants pour cela.

Alors le jeune homme soupira doucement et fit un sourire rassurant à son petit-ami en prenant à nouveau ses mains entre les siennes.

« - Écoute, Kurt, si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprends. Je te connais, et je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, de prendre ce genre de décision sous le coup de l'impulsion, parce que tu es quelqu'un de prudent et de réfléchi… Et je sais aussi que c'est complètement fou… Que nous venons de nous remettre ensemble et que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à régler sur nous-mêmes, alors… Je n'attends rien de toi ici, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'as pas à dire oui si tu n'es pas prêt, ou que tu n'en as pas envie… Je ne t'en voudrai pas, parce que je n'ai absolument pas envie de te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, surtout si c'est pour que tu te sentes au final piégé dans une relation avec moi à cause de ma tendance à être étouffant… Je suis juste tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, d'accord ? Être avec toi me suffit amplement, et peu importe si tu préfères attendre, ou même si tout simplement tu ne veux plus m'épouser, comme quand nous avons rompu… Je ne veux juste pas t'effrayer à nouveau et te faire reculer, et…

\- Blaine. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kurt de l'interrompre.

Blaine tenta vainement de maîtriser le flux d'émotions qui l'avait amené au bord des larmes pour relever timidement la tête vers son petit-ami, appréhendant sa réaction.

Or, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait craindre, Kurt n'était pas effrayé. Kurt n'était pas horrifié.

Kurt ne semblait même pas pris de pitié pour lui.

Kurt était tout simplement souriant, soudainement apaisé, et juste _rayonnant_ , et Blaine se sentit tomber encore plus amoureux de lui.

« - Blaine, chéri, tu babilles.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est plutôt ma spécialité, d'habitude. »

Blaine rit nerveusement à la remarque.

« - Tu sais que j'ai vraiment du mal à agir sur l'impulsion du moment, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as raison, je suis très mauvais à ça. Surtout quand je me sens dépassé par les événements. Et là, on peut vraiment dire que je suis _complètement_ dépassé par les événements. Après tout, ça a toujours été toi l'impulsif, dans cette relation, le taquina-t-il gentiment.

\- Une de mes nombreuses qualités, répondit Blaine avec un léger clin d'œil.

\- Idiot. Et tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce-pas ? Je t'aime, et je ne veux surtout pas gâcher notre relation encore une fois ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et oui, nous avons beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, beaucoup de choses à régler… Mais nous allons le faire ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous y arriverons.

\- Nous y arriverons, ensemble, confirma Blaine avec un léger sourire. »

Kurt n'était pas prêt. La bulle d'espoir qui avait jusque-là enflé dans sa poitrine s'estompa doucement, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu.

Kurt n'était pas prêt à l'épouser.

Mais ils étaient ensemble, et c'était le principal, après tout.

Et leur jour finirait par arriver, c'était inévitable, il le savait. Parce que c'était ce à quoi ils étaient destinés.

Il sentit son petit-ami redresser doucement son menton pour le forcer à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Blaine l'observa prendre une profonde inspiration, et se prépara alors à l'entendre confirmer son refus :

« - Très bien. Faisons-le, alors.

\- Je comprends… Attends… quoi ? »

Kurt sourit davantage face à l'ahurissement complet de Blaine, et répéta :

« - Faisons-le. Soyons impulsifs ensemble, pour une fois. Marions-nous. »

Blaine resta figé quelques secondes, et tenta d'assimiler les mots de Kurt, ébahi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il ignora totalement les trois femmes de la pièce qui laissèrent échapper simultanément une bruyante exclamation de joie.

« - … Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. Blaine, je pense que je veux t'épouser depuis que tu m'as offert cette bague de promesse, au lycée… si ce n'est avant. Tu es mon avenir, l'homme de ma vie, et je n'ai jamais cessé de le penser. _Jamais_.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je t'aime. »

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Kurt ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il faisait toujours zig quand il s'attendait à un zag.

Et c'est pourquoi il l'aimait tellement.

« - Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt en riant après avoir mis fin au baiser.

\- Mais alors, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus m'épouser… ?

\- Je ne le pensais pas, même s'il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour le comprendre… et ravaler ma fierté. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir osé te dire ça et de t'avoir blessé. Je pense que j'avais accumulé trop d'angoisses, et que l'ai juste finalement pris peur, au point de reculer complètement au lieu de venir t'en parler… C'était l'erreur la plus stupide de toute ma vie.

\- C'est derrière nous, désormais. Mais… tu n'as plus peur ?

\- Je suis _terrifié_. Mais maintenant, je sais avec certitude que nous allons y arriver, parce que nous sommes ensemble et que nous allons faire les choses de la bonne manière, cette fois. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaine serra Kurt dans ses bras avec force.

Il se sentait extatique, invincible. Il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie, et il allait l'épouser _maintenant_.

C'était _réel_.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient respecté aucun protocole, et ce mariage allait être complètement improvisé et pour le moins atypique… Et ça lui était complètement égal.

Parce que leur jour était finalement arrivé.

Mais ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'il eut une idée pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur les événements. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas emmener Kurt devant l'autel alors qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas officiellement fiancés (à nouveau), n'est-ce-pas… ?

Il se prépara à parler, mais Kurt le prit de vitesse :

« - Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Blaine se stoppa net dans son élan, et lui lança un regard confus.

« - Tu es sur le point de mettre en scène un geste incroyablement romantique et spontané, comme tu sais si bien le faire, je le vois dans tes yeux… Mais, laisse-moi m'en occuper pour cette fois, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Face à l'air presque timide de Kurt – son Kurt qui le connaissait si bien – Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse.

« - Bien sûr. »

Kurt expira doucement, encore complètement choqué par les événements, mais le regard déterminé. Il resserra les mains de Blaine entre les siennes comme pour se donner du courage. Puis il posa gracieusement un genou à terre, et releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Blaine.

Le jeune homme fut soufflé par ce regard pur et empli de tendresse qui lui avait tant manqué.

« - Blaine… Je sais que nous sommes déjà passés par là. Tu m'avais alors fait la plus belle déclaration au monde, et je ne pourrais _jamais_ rivaliser avec ça. Je me souviens de chaque seconde de cet instant magique, même si j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, parce que tellement de choses se sont passées depuis ce jour… Si tu savais comme je regrette que nous ayons dû autant souffrir ces derniers mois… Mais tout ce dont je suis sûr désormais, dans cet énorme désordre qui représente nos vies, c'est que je ne veux plus _jamais_ revivre ça, parce que je sais que je n'y survivrais pas. Tu es mon monde, Blaine. Tu l'as toujours été, et, cette fois, je compte bien honorer cette demande que tu m'as faite ce jour-là, et faire en sorte de te le montrer encore et encore, pour le reste de nos vies. Si ces horribles derniers mois ont pu m'apprendre une chose, c'est que je t'aime, et que je n'ai jamais pu cesser de t'aimer. C'est complètement fou… Cette _journée_ est insensée, et nous sommes fous… Mais je pense que mon père a raison. Je pense que _tu_ as raison. Je sais que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, et je le sais depuis très longtemps. N'est-ce pas la seule chose qui compte ? Alors, Blaine Devon Anderson, mon meilleur ami, mon seul véritable amour… Veux-tu que nous soyons fous ensemble pour le restant de nos jours ? Veux-tu – officiellement, spontanément – m'épouser… ici-même et sur-le-champ ? »

Blaine sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes face au discours adorable de cet homme incroyable qu'il avait encore récemment bien cru perdre pour toujours.

« - Oui, Kurt. Bien sûr que oui. »

Le sourire de Kurt n'avait jamais semblé si grand alors qu'il se relevait pour embrasser avec force son fiancé, sous les sifflements graveleux de Santana et les cris extatiques de Brittany.

Une vague d'allégresse le parcourut de part en part, et il s'accrocha à Kurt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait en cet instant était immense, et il se sentait incapable de se détacher des lèvres douces de son fiancé contre les siennes, et de ses bras qui l'entouraient fermement dans une étreinte chaleureuse qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais quitter.

Néanmoins, la voix malicieuse de Santana les ramena tous les deux brusquement à la réalité :

« - Bien que j'apprécie de voir mes deux poneys se sucer le visage et avoir un comportement complètement wanky en ma présence – parce que, ouais, je dois avouer que c'est plutôt chaud –, nous avons un double mariage à célébrer, mes mignons. Alors, hop, en smoking, dépêchez-vous !

\- Merci, Santana, lança Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en détachant à contrecœur ses bras de Blaine.

\- Mon doux Porcelaine, intervint Sue en serrant avec une force étonnante l'épaule de Kurt. Je suis ravie que tu acceptes _enfin_ d'officialiser l'inévitable union de Klaine tant attendue par une grande partie d'entre nous, qui avons largement conspiré contre vous et obtenons finalement gain de cause après avoir franchement désespéré devant vos stupides égarements amoureux, ce qui prouve que toi et le hobbit de la Terre du Milieu n'êtes finalement pas si dépourvus d'intelligence, même si je finissais par avoir un doute concernant le jeune Burt Reynolds. »

Blaine haussa un sourcil et Kurt soupira, tandis que l'immense femme leur donnait leurs alliances.

« - Merci pour l'aide complètement intéressée pour l'opération mariage-surprise-super-gay, Sue, même si j'ignore pourquoi vous avez cette obsession légèrement perverse pour Lady Face et son garçon, intervint Santana en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais l'heure approche, et nous avons encore ces deux-là à habiller, alors il est temps de dégager.

\- Très bien, Sandbags, répondit Sue en levant les mains. Je vais aller prévenir les idiots sans cervelle qui vous servent d'organisateurs de mariage dans cette grange puante et branlante de se tenir prêts, puis je rejoindrai le joyeux-et-ô-combien-exaspérant Glee club qui semble toujours envahir un peu plus mon espace vital, pour vous regarder arriver – d'une manière totalement prévisible – sur une nouvelle chanson gluante et soporifique massacrée par la bande à Will Schuester, et vous liquéfier de bonheur absolu en vomissant des arcs-en-ciel. Et en double ration. Ah, j'aime les mariages gays ! »

Sur cette joyeuse exclamation, elle sortit de la pièce.

« - D'accord… Commenta Blaine, sidéré par les sempiternelles remarques de Sue, mais aussi par la tournure des événements.

\- J'espère que nous n'allons pas vomir, même si les arcs-en-ciel sont vraiment beaux, intervint Brittany, l'air pensif. Je ne veux pas tâcher ma robe. Je suis sûre que _ça_ , ça nous porterait malheur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Britt, la rassura Kurt, à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Tant mieux ! Et je suis si contente que vous acceptiez de vous marier avec nous, les gars ! Ajouta la jeune femme en serrant ses amis dans ses bras, sous l'œil tendre de Santana. Ça va être le plus beau mariage de tous les temps !

\- Merci à toi, Brittany, lui dit Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

\- Maintenant, il faut vous habiller ! Lança Brittany en sautillant vers les deux smokings de mariés toujours exposés dans la pièce et en les retirant de leurs supports agrémentés des photos de Kurt et Blaine (dont la présence perturbait grandement le jeune homme depuis leur arrivée) pour les tendre à ses amis.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous vous les êtes procurés, commenta Kurt en lançant un regard acéré à Santana, qui lui souffla un baiser avec un sourire narquois. Mais au moins, vous avez eu bon goût. Parce que je t'aime, Blaine, mais le _minimum_ pour t'épouser à l'improviste, c'est au moins d'avoir un smoking décent. Sinon, il était absolument hors de question que j'accepte un truc aussi dingue.

\- Me voilà rassuré que la mode soit au rendez-vous, alors, le taquina Blaine en lui embrassant la joue. »

Une fois les smokings enfilés et les cheveux remis en place (« - Kurt, je t'assure que tes cheveux sont parfaits, comme toujours. », « - Blaine, chéri, ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter du gel, tes cheveux sont déjà complètement _imbibés_ de gel ! »), les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras.

Contre lui, Blaine pouvait sentir le cœur de Kurt battre aussi vite que le sien tandis que les implications de leur geste imminent les frappaient de plein fouet.

Ils allaient se _marier_.

« - Prêt ? Demanda-t-il doucement à son fiancé.

\- Prêt, confirma Kurt

\- … Pas de regrets ?

\- Pas de regrets, juste de l'amour, répondit Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

\- Kurt Hummel, viens-tu juste de citer Katy Perry, _toi_ ? Je sais absolument pourquoi je t'épouse, maintenant !

\- Dork, répliqua Kurt en lui frappant le bras. Mais sérieusement, non, Blaine, je ne veux pas reculer, même si je sais que tu m'en laisses la possibilité. Pas cette fois. Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie. »

Et Blaine put voir dans ses yeux qu'il était complètement sincère.

« - Et toi, est-ce que tu veux reculer… ? C'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Dans ce cas-là… Jamais, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Bonne réponse. Allons nous marier, alors ! »

Il s'écarta doucement de lui et se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde serrée contre Santana, alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre les premières notes de _At Last_ résonner de l'autre côté de la pièce :

« - Britt, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner à l'autel pour que nous y attendions nos magnifiques fiancés ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Brittany avec une joie débordante. Je suis si heureuse d'être emmenée à l'autel par ma licorne préférée. Cette journée est devenue magique !

\- Magique, en effet, murmura-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de Blaine, qui se sentit fondre. Je t'attends à l'autel, mon futur mari. À tout de suite.

\- À tout de suite, chéri. Je t'aime. »

Kurt lui embrassa la joue, accrocha doucement le bras de Brittany au sien, et s'éloigna de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard tendre à son fiancé.

Blaine observa Kurt partir avec Brittany, le cœur débordant d'amour. L'anxiété qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants auparavant face à l'énormité du geste qu'il était sur le point de faire s'était totalement envolée, parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose.

En un instant, cette journée complètement folle était devenue le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il soupira de bonheur, ce qui lui attira des moqueries de Santana, toujours à ses côtés. Il accepta de bon cœur les commentaires narquois, puis offrit galamment son bras à la jeune femme avant que tous deux n'empruntent le chemin parcouru par leur moitié respective.

Blaine était définitivement prêt à s'unir à l'amour de sa vie, sans peur et pour toujours.

 **[…]**

 **Juste quelques petites précisions (notamment linguistiques, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés) : la reprise du dialogue de l'épisode est ici (grossièrement) traduite de l'anglais. Je ne suis pas allée voir la VF, mais je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences !**

 **Pareil pour «** _ **Il faisait toujours zig quand il s'attendait à un zag**_ **» :** **j'adore cette expression, même si elle est franchement intraduisible en français ! C'est à l'origine ce que dit Blaine à Kurt dans la saison 3 (dans la VO), quand Kurt lui offre des fleurs après son audition pour West Side Story (l'expression exacte est «** _ **You always zig when I think you're about to zag**_ **»). Je voulais la réutiliser ici, même si la traduction est maladroite, parce que je trouve que cette phrase caractérise complètement Kurt :)**

 **Enfin, la bague de promesse évoquée fait bien sûr référence à la « Klaine box scene », la scène coupée de l'épisode de Noël de la saison 3 (ce qui est une honte, parce qu'elle est vraiment trop mignonne) ;)**


	13. Somebody that I used to know

**Bonsoir !**

 **Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté ici… J'ignore si ceux qui me suivent (ou me lisent, tout simplement) sont toujours intéressés par ce recueil d'OS, mais on m'a gentiment proposé deux prompts, donc c'est l'occasion pour moi d'ajouter un texte à cette fanfiction** **(le second prompt est en cours d'écriture, et arrivera à une date encore indéterminée !).**

 **On m'a demandé de me pencher à nouveau sur l'épisode** _ **Big Brother**_ **(que j'ai déjà abordé dans l'OS** _ **Fighter**_ **) : quand Kurt discute avec Blaine dans la scène avec la peluche Margaret Thatcher Dog et lui conseille d'aller voir son frère – scène qui précède la performance** _ **Somebody that I used to know**_ **– Kurt laisse possiblement entendre qu'il a vu Cooper avant de rejoindre Blaine (car il sait exactement où il se trouve). L'objectif était donc d'écrire le dialogue Kurt/Cooper autour de la relation fraternelle Blaine/Cooper.**

 **La scène ici est à situer juste avant la discussion entre Kurt et Blaine (avec la présentation très mignonne de Margaret Thatcher Dog) ;)**

 **J'ai essayé de rester fidèle au caractère de Cooper, que j'avais déjà un peu développé dans** _ **At last**_ **, même si c'est un personnage que l'on voit peu dans la série…** **J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Somebody that I used to know**

 **(** _ **Big Brother,**_ **3X15)**

Déambulant tranquillement dans les couloirs de McKinley, Kurt posa pensivement son regard sur les grandes pupilles inanimées du chien en peluche qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

La journée qu'ils avaient passé la veille à Six Flags pour leur Senior Ditch Day avait été amusante, et Kurt avait été heureux d'avoir pu profiter de ce moment de joie et d'insouciance avec ses amis. Mais son petit-ami lui avait vraiment manqué.

Face au regard larmoyant du chien, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au comportement maussade de Blaine depuis quelques jours. Depuis la présence de Cooper dans l'Ohio.

Au moment où Kurt avait rencontré Cooper, il avait été subjugué par la notoriété de l'aîné des Anderson – et, il fallait bien l'avouer, par son physique très avantageux. Mais surtout, il avait été ravi à la perspective de découvrir un nouvel aspect de son petit-ami par la rencontre de ce frère dont il n'avait que très peu entendu parler, et qui semblait en outre pouvoir aider le Glee club par des conseils avisés issus de sa propre expérience dans le monde du divertissement.

Il ne s'était cependant jamais attendu à ce que la présence de Cooper dans le quotidien de son petit-frère ait des conséquences si négatives.

La confiance constante qui irradiait habituellement de Blaine semblait lentement s'étioler face aux agissements exubérants de Cooper, pour finalement laisser place à un garçon frustré en proie à de profondes insécurités.

Il était tellement rare pour Kurt de voir apparaître ce Blaine en manque de confiance. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois après la débâcle du Gap Attack à travers un Blaine aux sentiments malmenés (moment auquel il ne voulait plus _jamais_ repenser), et encore une fois au début de l'année scolaire, alors que Finn avait fait comprendre son aversion pour l'arrivée de Blaine dans les New Directions (Kurt avait alors si farouchement réprimandé son demi-frère que l'immense quarterback s'était recroquevillé comme un enfant devant sa colère et avait fini par ouvrir le dialogue avec Blaine).

Ce Blaine était désormais de retour ; et si voir émerger des insécurités chez son petit-ami habituellement si à l'aise dans sa peau ne le faisait l'aimer que davantage, Kurt préférait largement voir la lueur d'incertitude et le sillon de contrariété disparaître du visage de Blaine. La peine et la colère du jeune homme face à l'inconscience de son frère lui brisait le cœur, et il avait fait de son mieux tout au long de la semaine pour montrer à son petit-ami à quel point il comptait, peu importe ce que l'exubérance de Cooper lui faisait ressentir.

Malgré tout, le ressentiment était sempiternellement ravivé par les paroles de l'aîné des Anderson, qui semblait inconscient du mal provoqué par ses mots.

Alors, cette fois-ci, Kurt comptait sur l'aide de Margaret Thatcher Dog pour l'aider à redonner le sourire à Blaine, au moins pour un temps.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver la personne marchant juste en face de lui, à l'angle du couloir, et le percuter violemment. Sous la force du choc, Kurt lâcha la peluche et trébucha avant d'être stabilisé par deux mains fermes.

« - Désolé, dit-il automatiquement. Je…

\- Oh, c'est toi, Kurt ! Le coupa la voix joyeuse de Cooper tout en maintenant fermement sa prise sur les épaules de Kurt. Pardon, je ne t'ai pas vu venir !

\- Ce n'est rien, Cooper, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais, répondit Kurt avec un sourire gêné, quelque peu déconcerté par la proximité troublante du visage de Cooper avec le sien. »

Il s'écarta prudemment de l'homme et ramassa le chien à ses pieds pour l'épousseter avec soin.

« - Tu n'es pas censé être de retour à L.A. ? Lui demanda Kurt avec scepticisme. Blaine m'a dit que tu devais rentrer pour faire une audition…

\- Oui, c'était le plan, mais j'ai finalement retardé mon départ, lui répondit Cooper sans se départir de son sourire de publicité. Et je voulais voir une dernière fois Squirt avant de partir. Tu sais, faire des adieux larmoyants entre frères, lui donner des derniers conseils, ce genre de choses. »

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête, incertain quant à savoir quoi répondre à l'acteur en herbe.

« - Cadeau d'un admirateur ? Le questionna l'aîné des Anderson avec un clin d'œil malicieux en désignant la peluche nichée dans ses bras.

\- Pas exactement, déclara Kurt en baissant le regard sur le chien. C'est pour Blaine. Il n'avait pas la tête à venir avec nous à Six Flags hier, alors je lui ai ramené un petit souvenir. »

Il observa Cooper, et vit son sourire tomber légèrement.

« - Oh, euh… Il est possible que ce soit en quelque sorte en partie de ma faute… Dit Cooper en se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

\- … Vraiment ? Répliqua Kurt avec sarcasme, le sourcil haussé. »

L'homme face à lui l'observa avec incertitude, alors que lui-même gardait un visage neutre.

« - Je promets que je ne lui ai rien fait de mal ! Se justifia Cooper en levant ses mains dans un grand geste théâtral qui fit sourire Kurt. Je lui ai proposé d'avoir une journée entre frères, pour que l'on puisse passer du temps ensemble, et travailler sur mon audition – _Transformers_ , mec ! – mais… il a pris la mouche, il s'est énervé et il est parti. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi de manière si excessive… Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais qu'il avait décidé de passer la journée avec vous, les gars. »

Kurt soupira intérieurement devant l'aveuglement de Cooper.

« - Non, Cooper. Il n'était pas d'humeur à venir s'amuser avec nous, alors il est resté ici.

\- … À cause de moi ? »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était _vraiment_ _pas_ la discussion qu'il avait imaginé avoir avec le frère de son petit-ami alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer quelques jours auparavant. Cooper semblait désormais inquiet, et si douloureusement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait de mal avec son petit-frère que Kurt eut presque de la peine pour lui.

Il envisagea pendant une seconde d'envoyer Cooper voir Mlle Pillsbury pour éviter cette délicate conversation.

Mais il s'agissait de _Blaine_. Et Kurt savait à quel point son petit-ami était peiné de sa relation difficile avec son frère alors, s'il pouvait essayer d'améliorer un tant soit peu la situation, il le ferait sans hésiter.

« - Écoute, Cooper… Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre relation, mais… tu sais que Blaine a des problèmes de confiance en lui. Il veut si désespérément plaire aux gens que, parfois, quand il a l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur ce que l'on attend de lui, il le prend vraiment à cœur. Puis il a tendance à se renfermer sur lui-même et à laisser ses angoisses le ronger… ou à tout évacuer sur un sac de boxe. C'est juste que… Blaine a besoin de recevoir du soutien de temps en temps, en particulier de ses proches, comme n'importe qui. Tu comprends ?

\- Mais… mais je le soutiens ! S'exclama Cooper avec force, attirant sur lui quelques regards étranges des rares élèves présents dans les couloirs à cette heure de la journée. »

 _D'accord, ses belles intentions allaient peut-être être plus difficiles à réaliser que prévu..._

« - Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda Kurt sans cacher son incertitude. Parce que, je suis vraiment désolé de te dire ça, mais ce n'est pas exactement l'impression que tu lui donnes…

\- Bien sûr que je le soutiens, c'est mon petit frère ! Répondit l'acteur en herbe avec agitation. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches, et que nous nous voyons peu. Je vis à L.A., je me consacre entièrement à ma carrière d'acteur florissante… »

Kurt toussa pour masquer le petit rire qui lui échappa face à la passion qui brillait dans le regard de Cooper alors qu'il s'exprimait avec de grands gestes. Lui et Blaine n'étaient pas liés pour rien.

« - … Mais c'est mon frère, et ce gamin est bourré de talent, continua Cooper, complètement ignorant des pensées de Kurt. Mon petit frère est foutrement talentueux – évidemment, il tient de moi –, alors bien sûr que je le soutiens ! »

Kurt resta interdit quelques instants face à la déclaration de Cooper.

Au fond de lui, malgré les dires de Blaine sur le sujet, il s'était douté que le jeune homme aimait son frère, même s'il avait une manière très étrange – et carrément maladroite – de le montrer. Mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre de vive voix de la part du concerné.

« - … Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Cooper regarda Kurt comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« - Évidemment ! Je suis très fier de lui, et je sais juste que les Anderbros vont secouer le monde artistique ! »

Il prit soudain un air perplexe, comme si l'idée venait finalement d'atteindre (difficilement) son esprit.

« - Attends… Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que Blainey ne le sais pas ?

\- Eh bien… Répondit Kurt en se mordant la lèvre, peu à l'aise. Pas vraiment, non.

\- Non ? Demanda Cooper, réellement surpris. »

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui découvrait que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

« - Je sais qu'on se parle peu, mais quand c'est le cas, j'essaye pourtant de m'intéresser à lui, Kurt ! Je lui donne des conseils, je lui dis comment s'améliorer, je partage mon expérience professionnelle avec lui… C'est le rôle d'un grand frère, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Kurt eut soudainement envie de rentrer chez lui et de s'enfouir sous sa couette.

Il comprit finalement le point de vue de Cooper. Bien sûr, l'homme était relativement égocentrique, c'était indéniable. Mais, sous le vernis de la star en devenir que Cooper essayait désespérément de mettre en avant, il pouvait désormais voir le frère inquiet plein de bonnes volontés… mais qui était le pire des idiots dans son relationnel avec son cadet.

Kurt fondit devant cet aspect à la fois mignon et désespérant de l'aîné des Anderson. Les relations entre Blaine et Cooper n'étaient peut-être pas définitivement condamnées… même si la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Kurt retint un soupir face à l'extraordinaire handicap d'empathie de Cooper.

 _Peut-être pouvait-il envisager des études de psychologie s'il n'était pas admis à la NYADA…_

« - Oui, mais… répondit finalement le lycéen avec hésitation, ne sachant quoi dire pour ne pas trop froisser son interlocuteur. Il n'y a pas que ça, Cooper. Bien sûr que Blaine pourra améliorer ses performances, et il le fera avec les années – même s'il est déjà parfait à mes yeux – mais c'est avant tout une personne, avec des émotions, des incertitudes, et qui veut juste que son frère essaye d'apprendre à le connaître… Tu comprends ?

\- … Oh. _Oh !_ Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière, répondit finalement Cooper sous l'œil inquiet de Kurt. »

Le pauvre homme semblait complètement dépassé.

« - Mon Dieu. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il me déteste ? Ajouta-t-il avec crainte.

\- Non ! S'exclama Kurt avec culpabilité. Bien sûr que non, tu es son frère, et il t'aime. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécie tes conseils, mais il a avant tout besoin d'un frère, tu vois ? Pour s'intéresser vraiment à lui. »

Cooper demeura pensif quelques instants, et Kurt se sentit mal pour lui, même s'il espérait au fond que ses paroles aient une quelconque résonance pour aider à améliorer les choses avec Blaine.

« - Écoute, je suis désolé, intervint-il finalement d'une voix angoissée, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te parler comme ça. Je n'ai rien contre toi, vraiment, j'aime beaucoup ton travail, et j'adore ta chanson de pub… mais je n'aime pas quand Blaine est contrarié et maussade, et je veux juste lui redonner le sourire, mais tu es son frère et je ne suis que son petit-ami, et…

\- Wow, ralentis, killer ! Intervint Cooper en coupant le babillage anxieux de Kurt. Pas besoin de te justifier ! »

Il lui fit un de ses célèbres clins-d'œil accompagné de son sourire charmeur, et lui demanda plus sérieusement :

« - Tu aimes vraiment mon frère, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Plus que tout, répondit aussitôt Kurt sans une once de doute.

\- Alors tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça. Tu sais, je suis très doué pour jouer les émotions, ajouta-t-il avec assurance en pointant du doigt Kurt qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mais quand il s'agit de comprendre celles de mon frère… il semblerait que j'ai encore quelques progrès à faire. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurt.

« - Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui tienne autant à lui. Sa vie n'a pas toujours été simple... Et peut-être que ça ne se voit pas, mais je ne veux que le meilleur pour mon frère. Il le mérite.

\- Je suis content que tu approuves notre relation. Et je sais que tu souhaites le meilleur pour Blaine, mais lui ne le sait pas. Il a besoin que tu lui fasses comprendre.

\- Je vais essayer. Vraiment. Je voulais justement le rencontrer à l'auditorium avant de rentrer à L.A., parce que je sais qu'il voulait y passer. Puisque tu dois retrouver Blaine, est-ce que tu peux…

\- Il ne va pas tarder à sortir de cours, confirma Kurt. Je vais lui dire de venir te voir, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci, Kurt, lui dit Cooper avec une réelle sincérité dans le regard. »

Les deux hommes se turent.

Kurt passa nerveusement sa main sur son front pour écarter une mèche de cheveux rebelle inexistante, incertain quant à savoir quoi dire désormais.

Au vu du sourire narquois qui naquit sur les lèvres de Cooper, il sut inconsciemment que la suite de cette inconfortable conversation allait être d'autant plus gênante.

« - Alors, tant que nous sommes là, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec toi… Comment est-ce, de sortir avec mon frère ?

\- … C'est… bafouilla Kurt, déconcerté par la question. C'est génial. Il est vraiment génial. Nous allons bien. Et je suis vraiment chanceux de l'avoir, ajouta-t-il en resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte autour du chien en peluche toujours niché dans ses bras.

\- Je vois, ricana l'acteur en herbe face à l'expression de bonheur qui apparaissait sur le visage de Kurt. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'observer Blaine avec un petit-copain, mais vu la façon – et surtout la _fréquence_ – dont il parle de toi, j'étais plutôt curieux à l'idée de te rencontrer. Et je dois dire que je t'aime bien, Kurt.

\- Hum, merci… Répondit le jeune homme, incertain.

\- Dooonc, poursuivit l'aîné des Anderson avec l'air suspicieusement très fier de lui, est-ce que ça veut aussi dire que vous êtes « géniaux » dans l'intimité ? Je n'ai jamais eu de détails de la part de Blainey, mais je me suis toujours posé la question : est-ce que mon Squirt est plutôt un top, ou…

\- Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais absolument pas te répondre à _ça_ , Cooper ! S'écria Kurt qui sentit ses joues brûler d'embarras, tandis que Cooper éclatait de rire. D'accord, ça y est, j'ai _définitivement_ atteint les limites de la conversation malaisante à avoir avec le frère de mon petit-ami…

\- Tu veux dire, ton _fabuleux_ futur beau-frère, Kurt ! Le corrigea Cooper avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Au revoir, Cooper, lança Kurt en tournant le dos au jeune homme pour fuir au plus vite cette conversation ô combien gênante, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il entendit derrière lui le joyeux salut et le rire franc de Cooper qui s'estompait progressivement tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin à travers les couloirs de McKinley.

Secouant la tête en pensant au véritable phénomène qu'était l'aîné des Anderson, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot face aux derniers mots du frère de son petit-ami.

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir, et atteignit finalement sa destination initiale. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'objet de ses pensées, qui ouvrait son sac pour placer méticuleusement des livres dans son casier, un air de concentration sur son visage.

Le fait de voir Blaine augmenta son sourire et, raffermant sa prise sur Margaret Thatcher Dog, il s'approcha de l'homme qu'il aimait, prêt à lui redonner définitivement le sourire.


	14. Say

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà pour le dernier prompt qui m'a été proposé. Celui-ci mérite un peu plus d'explications qu'à l'accoutumée (mais je vais essayer de limiter le roman ^^).**

 **Ma mission était ici d'écrire sur la relation entre Blaine et son père, en me basant sur les propos de Blaine qui énonce rapidement dans la saison 2 qu'il a essayé de retaper une vieille voiture avec son père dans une tentative de « liaison » père-fils. C'est l'un des rares indices de la série sur le lien entre Blaine et son père, qui peut donc être interprété de différentes manières, en partant du principe que leur relation est plutôt compliquée. Au vu de ma propre perception de leur relation, je l'avoue, je me suis écartée du prompt d'origine pour me concentrer non pas sur la scène de la voiture (que je ne me sentais pas d'écrire en détails), mais sur l'évolution de leur relation.**

 **Outre cette évocation (dans l'épisode** _ **Sexy**_ **), je crois que le seul autre moment où l'on entend parler du père de Blaine est dans la saison 4 (dans** _ **Shooting Star**_ **) quand Blaine parle à Tina après la fusillade et lui dit qu'il n'a pu dormir, et qu'il a partagé un moment avec ses parents. De là, j'ai eu l'idée d'axer cet OS durant cet épisode, que j'imagine comme un moment charnière de leur relation (comme vous allez pouvoir le lire)… en ajoutant un peu de Klaine bien sûr (absent de cet épisode, mais que je considère aussi comme nécessaire à évoquer, au vu des événements traumatisants qui s'y déroulent). J'ai aussi été largement inspirée par le thème de l'épisode** _ **Shooting Star**_ **et la dernière chanson (** _ **Say**_ **). J'espère que tu seras d'accord avec cet écart du prompt, Lou ! ;)**

 **Bien sûr, il s'agit de ma propre vision de la relation entre Blaine et son père. Je sais que beaucoup de fics penchent vers un Mr Anderson peu sympathique, voire homophobe et violent envers son fils. Personnellement, je ne vois pas les choses ainsi. Bien sûr, j'accepte la discussion avec plaisir si vous avez des divergences d'opinion sur le sujet ;)**

 **C'est donc un OS un peu différent ici, assez psychologique pour le coup (j'ai voulu axer la vision de cette relation entièrement du point de vue de Blaine), et plutôt long. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi pour être honnête… mais j'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez un peu ! ^^**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Say**

 **(** _ **Shooting Star**_ **, 4X18)**

Monsieur Anderson n'était pas un homme bavard.

Ou du moins, Blaine peinait à se souvenir d'avoir eu un jour une conversation profonde avec son père, ou de moments qu'ils auraient partagé tous les deux.

Pas que son père ne l'aimait pas. Blaine savait que son père tenait à lui dans une certaine mesure. Il avait toujours veillé à ce que ses deux fils aient une vie confortable (ce qui avait toujours été le cas ; après tout, les Anderson n'avaient jamais manqué de ressources financières) et demeurent en sécurité (et Blaine ne l'avait pas toujours été, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer son père pour cela).

Ainsi, Blaine pouvait affirmer que son enfance avait été relativement heureuse, avec une mère plutôt affectueuse, un frère turbulent qui l'entraînait dans toutes ses lubies (ce qui comprenait de nombreuses représentations dans le voisinage au son de Duran Duran), et un père qui veillait à ce qu'il ait une bonne éducation.

Mais il fallait également préciser que monsieur Anderson était un bourreau de travail, qui passait donc bien plus de temps au bureau qu'avec sa famille.

Ainsi, Blaine n'avait pas vraiment manqué d'un père tout au long de sa vie, mais sa présence avait été distante, partielle, et surtout silencieuse.

La seule approche timide que Blaine avait réussi à faire auprès de son père concernait le football. Alors qu'il n'avait pas spécialement été un féru de ce sport durant son enfance, il s'y était principalement intéressé dans l'espoir de partager quelque chose avec son père, dans une tentative – presque désespérée – de créer un lien avec lui. Cependant, si cela les avait menés à partager quelques soirées père-fils durant les grands matchs, celles-ci s'étaient faites dans l'intimité de leur maison, les rares moments où monsieur Anderson rentrait à une heure décente du travail, et sans qu'aucune vraie conversation ne s'établisse entre le père et le fils.

Au moins, à force de s'y intéresser, Blaine avait fini par vraiment aimer le football.

Mais parfois, le garçon s'était senti complètement démuni face au silence angoissant qui entourait sa relation avec son père et qui semblait s'épaissir au fil des années, en particulier dans les moments les plus marquants de sa vie.

Il avait essayé de ne pas s'émouvoir de ce père distant et emmuré dans le silence face à l'évolution de son fils, laissant penser au jeune Anderson que son père était mal à l'aise en sa présence, voire le désapprouvait. Et Blaine s'était senti bien des fois fragile, impuissant face à l'échec de leur lien.

Le gouffre avait commencé à se creuser à ses quatorze ans quand, en proie à une grande nervosité, il avait finalement fait son coming-out auprès de sa famille. Si sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras et que son frère lui avait donné une grande claque dans le dos accompagnée d'un clin d'œil malicieux, son père s'était contenté de le contempler bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

Il n'avait rien dit.

Quand Blaine, brisé, avait terminé la soirée de Sadie Hawkins de son année freshman à l'hôpital à cause des stupides homophobes de son lycée, son père s'était tenu à son chevet aux côtés de sa mère qui lui avait annoncé d'une voix douce leur décision de l'envoyer à la Dalton Academy – qui appliquait une politique stricte de tolérance zéro face à l'intimidation – et que son père avait déjà remplis tous les papiers nécessaires à son transfert.

Ce dernier s'était contenté de le fixer, sans un mot.

Et quand Kurt était entré dans la vie de Blaine, devenant ainsi son premier petit-ami, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Le jeune Hummel était rapidement devenu le monde pour Blaine qui, depuis qu'ils formaient (enfin) un couple, était tout simplement _heureux_. Et il avait bêtement espéré que la place grandissante que prenait Kurt dans son cœur et dans sa vie changerait quelque chose dans le rapport qu'il entretenait avec son père.

Or, il n'avait émis aucun commentaire quand Blaine avait annoncé à ses parents que son cœur était pris. Ni quand Kurt les avait finalement rencontrés, ou quand le jeune couple avait organisé un repas entre leurs parents respectifs. Ni quand il avait décidé de transférer à McKinley pour être auprès de son petit-ami. Ni quand il avait admis à sa mère qu'il savait juste que Kurt était l'amour de sa vie.

Pas davantage quand le jeune homme avait eu le cœur complètement brisé durant les semaines qui avaient suivi leur séparation, quelques mois plus tôt.

Le pire pour le garçon avait sans doute été quand, peu après son coming-out, monsieur Anderson avait emmené son plus jeune fils avec lui dans leur garage pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble sur une vieille Chevrolet qu'il comptait retaper. Blaine avait alors eu du mal à en croire ses yeux face à la tentative de son père de s'intéresser réellement à son fils. Et si l'idée que son père souhaite partager quelque chose avec lui avait fait naître un espoir grandissant dans sa poitrine, la désillusion n'avait pas mis longtemps à submerger cette brève lueur d'espérance.

Entre le fait qu'aucun des deux n'y connaisse grand-chose en mécanique (pour ne pas dire que la tentative était déjà vouée au désastre par avance), que son père avait essayé avec conviction de les plonger tous deux dans cette activité _manuelle_ et _virile_ ¸ et que leurs quelques après-midis de labeur s'étaient déroulés dans un silence gêné, Blaine n'avait pas eu de mal à interpréter les choses. Il se doutait que son père était mal à l'aise face à son homosexualité, dont la révélation les avait séparés plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà auparavant, et que cette maigre tentative de rapprochement avait pour vocation inavouée d'essayer de le rendre hétéro.

Dans son esprit, il s'agissait alors de la seule explication logique face au comportement de son père.

Quand Blaine était parvenu à cette conclusion, il avait été submergé par une puissante vague de peine et de déception. Il aurait alors préféré faire face à l'indifférence dont il faisait habituellement l'objet.

Après de longs moments de gêne, sur un accord mutuel tacite, ils avaient fini par se séparer en fin de journée, laissant la voiture presque aussi endommagée qu'était leur relation père-fils.

Son père avait laissé Blaine quitter le garage dans un silence pesant.

Le cœur serré, Blaine s'était contenté d'accepter la défaite et d'admettre qu'il aurait toujours une relation distante avec son père.

[…]

Pourtant, alors que Blaine était enfermé dans la salle de répétition du Glee club menacé par la présence d'un tireur dans les couloirs de McKinley, les obligeant tous à se cacher par crainte pour leur vie, ses sentiments blessés par le comportement de son père n'eurent soudainement plus aucune importance. Sans hésiter, Blaine mis de côté le mutisme qui le séparait habituellement de son père et auquel il s'était finalement résigné.

Dans le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce – uniquement brisé par l'angoissant balancement du métronome gisant au sol et par quelques sanglots étouffés –, le cœur battant à tout rompre, aussi effrayé que ses camarades à l'idée que le tireur puisse les trouver, il envoya rapidement un message à tous ses proches.

Il avait ce besoin irrépressible et angoissé de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, de communiquer ses sentiments tant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion.

 _Avant qu'il ne soit peut-être trop tard.._.

Il écrivit à sa mère. Il écrivit à Cooper. Il écrivit à _Kurt_ (parce que, même s'ils étaient actuellement séparés, Kurt resterait toujours l'amour de sa vie). Et il écrivit à son père.

Le message était sensiblement le même pour tous.

 _Je t'aime_.

Luttant pour essayer d'émerger de l'angoisse sourde qui le paralysait, il espérait que, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, le message passerait.

Il espérait vraiment que Kurt comprendrait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Il espérait que son père sache que, même s'ils n'étaient pas proches, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit à voix haute, il l'aimait.

Et il espérait, au fond de lui, que son père l'aimait aussi.

[…]

Après un long moment de cloisonnement qui leur sembla durer une éternité, ils finirent enfin par sortir de McKinley escortés par le SWAT, leur permettant ainsi de mettre définitivement ces instants de véritable enfer derrière eux.

Blaine avait l'impression de nager dans un brouillard dense qui étouffait son audition et sa vision. Il avait à peine réussi à répondre au coup de téléphone de sa mère alors qu'ils étaient tout juste libérés de la salle du Glee club, ainsi qu'aux textos de plus en plus angoissés de Kurt. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans l'étreinte de groupe réconfortante initiée par Mr Schue, puis avait suivi le mouvement pour sortir du lycée, la main rassurante de leur professeur posée sur son épaule.

La lumière du soleil l'aveugla un instant, et il se retrouva soudain broyé dans l'étreinte écrasante de Tina. Son amie commença à parler sans discontinuer, ses phrases hachées par des sanglots dont les larmes trempèrent le haut de son uniforme de cheerio. Encore submergé par les événements, Blaine se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras et tenta de murmurer – sans succès – quelques phrases rassurantes à la jeune fille.

Quand il parvint enfin à se détacher de l'étreinte de Tina, il observa les alentours et aperçut la silhouette de sa mère, qui se tenait derrière les lignes de sécurité installées par le SWAT. Jetant un dernier regard à ses camarades, il se détacha d'eux et se précipita vers elle. Elle le serra aussitôt contre elle et l'embrassa sur le front :

« - Mon Dieu, Blaine, mon chéri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Je me suis précipitée ici dès que j'ai eu ton message, et la zone était bloquée ! Personne ne pouvait rien me dire, et tu ne répondais plus à mes textos ! ... »

Incapable de parler, Blaine se contenta de fondre dans l'étreinte réconfortante de sa mère tout en la laissant exprimer son angoisse par une vague de phrases précipitées.

Puis il l'entendit interrompre brutalement son monologue pour s'exclamer avec surprise :

« - Oh ! Bonjour, Burt ! »

Blaine redressa aussitôt la tête, et s'aperçut avec stupeur que Burt Hummel se tenait juste devant lui.

« - … Burt ? Murmura-t-il doucement, la voix encore brisée par l'émotion. »

Burt lui fit un signe de tête et sourit doucement.

« - Content de voir que tu vas bien, kiddo. »

Face au regard interloqué du garçon, il rit et lui dit :

« - Quand Kurt a appris la nouvelle, il m'a directement appelé. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me disait – tu sais à quel point ce gamin peut parler vite quand il est angoissé – mais quand j'ai enfin pu être informé de la situation, il m'a pressé de venir ici pour vérifier comment tu allais.

\- … Il a fait ça ? Bafouilla finalement Blaine, sidéré.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Burt en serrant son épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que ferait Kurt s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… Il tient énormément à toi. _Nous_ tenons à toi, fils. Tu dois intégrer ça. »

Et, sans cérémonie, il l'entraîna dans une étreinte bourrue.

Être dans les bras de Burt le fit se sentir aimé, et Blaine eut juste envie de pleurer tant l'étreinte semblait _paternelle_. Il comprenait pourquoi Kurt aimait tant son père, et il enviait vraiment leur relation.

Tandis que les bras de Burt l'entouraient d'une étreinte ferme et tellement rassurante, à la légère odeur – étrangement apaisante – d'huile de moteur, il entendit l'homme lui glisser à l'oreille :

« - Je sais que tu as déjà écrit à Kurt pour le rassurer, et je lui ai confirmé que la situation était réglée, mais n'hésite pas à le recontacter. Il a vraiment eu peur pour toi, et je jure qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. »

Il s'écarta du jeune homme et lui sourit.

« - Et n'hésite pas non plus à nous donner des nouvelles, à Carole et à moi. Nous sommes vraiment soulagés que tu ailles bien, kiddo. »

Blaine hocha doucement la tête et regarda Burt s'éloigner, les yeux ronds.

Il garda le silence quand sa mère l'entraîna vers la voiture, complètement dépassé par les événements de la journée. Il l'entendit à peine lui dire avec douceur que son père rentrerait dès que possible à la maison.

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, épuisé par le surplus d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

Il était soulagé d'être sorti indemne de McKinley, et espérait que cela lui donnerait l'occasion de dire tout ce qu'il voulait dire aux gens qui comptait pour lui.

… Et peut-être de voir un jour dans les yeux de son père la même lueur de fierté qu'il avait pu discerner dans le regard de Burt.

[…]

Allongé sur son lit, dans le silence de sa chambre, Blaine ne pouvait dormir. Le manque de bruit semblait bloquer l'air de ses poumons et l'étouffer de l'intérieur.

Son esprit en revanche, était incapable de quitter la salle de chorale.

Les respirations saccadées et les sanglots étouffés de ses camarades. Le métronome qui continuait son balancement impitoyable dans le silence angoissant qui entourait le lycée.

Les coups de feu, et les cris de terreur qui ont suivis.

Seuls les échanges de textos qu'il avait eu avec Kurt dans la voiture lui avaient empêché de sombrer dans la panique, et avaient réchauffé son cœur. Parce que Kurt tenait _vraiment_ à lui, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour garder la tête hors de ce brouillard d'angoisse et de désespoir.

(Sans compter l'appel qu'il avait reçu de Cooper un peu plus tôt, qui avait été étouffant et _épuisant_ au vu du débit de parole hallucinant de son frère, mais qui avait eu le mérite de le faire sourire momentanément.)

Cependant, malgré sa fatigue, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans se sentir transporté encore et encore à McKinley.

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il se redressa soudainement hors de son lit et se rendit au salon, les bras entourés autour de lui-même dans une maigre tentative inconsciente de se protéger de l'extérieur.

Le léger bruit provenant de la pièce de vie lui fit penser que sa mère y était présente. Elle avait refusé de s'éloigner de lui depuis leur retour à la maison, ne réussissant jamais à quitter son fils des yeux très longtemps – jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience de la fatigue physique et émotionnelle de son enfant. Elle l'avait donc embrassé une dernière fois sur le front, et l'avait poussé à essayer de se reposer.

Pourtant, la silhouette qu'il aperçut au salon n'était pas celle de sa mère.

Son père, qui semblait tout juste rentrer du travail – bien plus tôt que son horaire habituel – se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ses pas.

De part et d'autre de la pièce de vie, père et fils se contemplèrent silencieusement, incertains quant à savoir quoi faire.

Les yeux de Blaine s'humidifièrent. Déjà fragilisé par la terreur qui restait nichée au creux de ses entrailles et par les événements de la journée qui ne cessaient de défiler devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait en outre supporter cet éternel silence, ce mur invisible qui le séparait de son père.

Mais son père le surprit en s'avançant finalement vers lui. Il se planta quelques instants devant son fils, puis l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

Le souffle de Blaine se coupa face à ce geste d'affection inattendu, qui semblait avoir pour volonté de le protéger physiquement du reste du monde. Son barrage interne retenant le flot incontrôlable de ses émotions finit par éclater, faisant couler librement un torrent de larmes sur l'épaule de son père.

Ce dernier resserra davantage son étreinte autour des épaules de son fils et murmura simplement :

« - Blaine… »

Le jeune homme ne sut combien de temps il passa à pleurer dans les bras de son père et à s'accrocher avec force à ses épaules, mais celui-ci maintint son étreinte sans fléchir, et caressa calmement le dos de son fils, sans un mot.

Aussi droit et solide qu'une ancre dans son océan de tourmente.

Ils se séparèrent uniquement quand Pam Anderson les rejoignit discrètement au salon. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle était témoin du câlin partagé entre son mari et son fils. Elle leur fit un signe de tête, et tous trois finirent par s'installer sur le canapé, le couple Anderson assis de part et d'autre de leur plus jeune fils.

Reprenant enfin le contrôle de ses émotions, Blaine prit le temps d'observer son père, qui le regardait avec une intensité inhabituelle.

Il fit un sourire maladroit à son fils, puis il posa une main sur son genou.

C'est alors que Blaine comprit.

Les yeux de son père – à la même lueur mordorée que les siens – reflétaient un véritable maelstrom de crainte, de nervosité, de soulagement et d'affection.

Le lien qu'il avait avec son fils était maladroit et distant, et pourtant, en cet instant, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son enfant se lisait avec une clarté presque aveuglante dans son regard. Blaine eut l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois, et cette révélation le frappa avec force.

Son père n'était certainement pas un bavard, et il avait passé les dernières années à éviter la discussion avec son plus jeune garçon. Pourtant, Blaine comprit que, malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser jusqu'à présent, il _comptait_ réellement aux yeux de son père.

À travers ce silence qui avait tant blessé Blaine, son père avait tout de même essayé de montrer, à sa manière, qu'il acceptait son fils tel qu'il était – quelles que soient ses activités, ses choix de vie, sa sexualité – et qu'il cherchait tout simplement à le protéger. Seulement, il semblait incapable d'exprimer ses émotions à haute voix, ni de savoir comment agir avec son jeune fils (caractéristique dont Cooper avait sans nul doute hérité).

Et pourtant, quand il cherchait bien au fond de ce regard si similaire au sien, Blaine se rendit compte qu'il pouvait déceler cet éclat d'affection et de fierté qui l'avait tant bouleversé quand il l'avait vu se refléter dans les yeux de Burt.

Il avait toujours été présent dans le regard de son père, même s'il n'avait pas su le voir jusque-là.

Blaine sut alors que depuis le début, il faisait de son mieux pour endosser son rôle de père, et c'était finalement tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant.

Revigoré par cette prise de conscience, Blaine lui sourit en retour.

« - Merci, papa, déclara-t-il avec douceur, brisant ainsi le silence tranquille de la pièce.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda son père, surpris.

\- Pour être là.

\- Je serai toujours là quand tu en auras besoin, Blaine, répondit-il en plaçant maladroitement sa main sur la nuque de son fils. »

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, et ajouta nerveusement :

« - Je t'aime, mon fils. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Les mots étaient hésitants, mais l'intention était sincère. Blaine sentit son cœur se gonfler d'affection.

« - Je t'aime aussi, papa.

\- Et, la prochaine fois… essaye de ne pas nous donner autant de sueurs froides, ajouta son père avec un rire nerveux.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Blaine avec un sourire, et il vit la lueur de crainte diminuer dans les yeux de son père. »

Mais la lueur d'affection, elle, était toujours présente.

[…]

Passer du temps à parler avec ses parents lui fit énormément de bien. Il était à la maison, loin du drame déroulé au lycée, entouré dans un cocon de chaleur et d'affection parentale qui apaisa quelque peu la tension qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'avait été tiré le premier coup de feu.

Pourtant, le garçon n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement et sursautait violemment à chaque bruit sourd parvenant à ses oreilles, l'empêchant ainsi d'outrepasser l'angoisse qui le submergeait depuis plusieurs heures. Et le regard entendu qu'échangèrent ses parents lui prouva qu'ils en étaient bien conscients.

Au cours de la soirée, après un instant de silence, son père finit par d'éclipser discrètement dans la cuisine, laissant sa femme et son fils poursuivre tranquillement leur discussion. Blaine entendit vaguement la voix étouffée de son père depuis l'autre pièce quelques instants plus tard, et soupira intérieurement en pensant que son père devait être au téléphone avec un collègue, sans doute pour un temps indéterminé.

Il fut donc particulièrement surpris quand ce dernier revint rapidement au salon, tenant son téléphone contre lui, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« - Quelqu'un souhaite te parler, lui dit-il simplement. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, son père lui passa son portable, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

« - Allô ? Dit-il en portant l'appareil à son oreille, incertain.

\- Blaine ? »

Au son de la voix de Kurt, son cœur s'emballa. Il leva aussitôt les yeux vers son père, qui se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête.

Mais, pour une fois, les mots étaient inutiles. Père et fils se comprirent d'un regard, et l'implication du geste de son père émut Blaine. Voir que non seulement il acceptait que Kurt ait une place si importante dans sa vie, mais qu'en outre il montrait sa confiance dans le lien que les deux garçons essayaient de restaurer progressivement, réchauffa son cœur.

« - Merci, papa, lui souffla Blaine avec gratitude.

\- À tout moment, fils. »

Il replaça le portable à son oreille et s'éclipsa en dehors de la pièce pour avoir un peu d'intimité, inconscient du grand sourire qu'échangèrent ses parents.

« - Je suis là, Kurt, murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

\- Je suis content de t'entendre, lui avoua Kurt avec soulagement. Je voulais t'appeler dès que tu m'as prévenu que vous étiez en sécurité, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer par rapport à tes parents, même si j'étais tellement _inquiet_ pour toi – et je n'imagine même pas ce que _tu_ as dû ressentir – alors j'ai appelé mon père et il m'a dit que tu allais bien, mais je voulais l'entendre de vive voix, parce que j'ai cru que… Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que…

\- Kurt, respire, le coupa tendrement Blaine. »

Entendre Kurt babiller et être si concerné par son état réchauffa son âme, et il se sentit en paix pour la première fois depuis la fusillade.

« - Pardon, je divague, s'excusa aussitôt Kurt avec un petit reniflement qu'il échoua à dissimuler, ce qui fit rire doucement Blaine, lui-même au bord des larmes. Mais j'étais si inquiet… Quand j'ai vu ce qui était en train de se passer, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait… C'est mon pauvre père qui a dû supporter toute mon angoisse, je le crains.

\- J'ai cru le comprendre, sourit Blaine en repensant aux mots de Burt. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

\- Ne t'avise pas de t'excuser, Blaine Anderson ! Le coupa aussitôt Kurt avec autorité. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Je suis juste tellement soulagé que tu n'aies rien eu… et… »

Il entendit la voix de Kurt se faire hésitante.

« - … Je suis content que tu m'aies écrit.

\- … Vraiment ? Souffla Blaine avec espoir. »

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il déclarait son amour à Kurt depuis leur séparation. Mais, cette fois-ci, le contexte de cette déclaration semblait rendre les choses tellement différentes.

« - Bien sûr, Blaine. Je tiens à toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je le sais, murmura Blaine. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se concentrant uniquement sur la respiration de l'autre. Les implications qui flottaient entre eux – si palpables en cet instant – faisaient battre le cœur de Blaine à la chamade.

Et il _savait_ que Kurt ressentait exactement la même chose, même si le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre pour le moment.

« - Alors… repris Kurt au bout de quelques instants. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été plutôt surpris de recevoir un appel de ton père… J'ai paniqué au début en pensant qu'il t'était à nouveau arrivé quelque chose, mais il m'a rassuré et m'a seulement dit que tu aurais sans doute besoin de discuter avec moi… Je dois dire que c'était plutôt… _étrange_ de la part de ton _père_ , qui ne m'a presque jamais adressé la parole…

\- Crois-moi, j'ai été tout aussi surpris que toi par son comportement aujourd'hui… répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

\- Je suis content si les choses s'améliorent enfin entre vous. »

Il y eut un autre instant de silence, puis Kurt demanda avec douceur :

« - Blaine… Est-ce que tu vas _bien_ ?

\- Je… répondit-il avant d'être coupé par son ex petit-ami.

\- Sans me mentir, s'il te plait. C'est juste nous, Blaine. Tu sais que tu peux toujours tout me dire, non ? »

Blaine laissa échapper un petit reniflement. Bien sûr, Kurt savait exactement comment il fonctionnait.

« - Tu me connais si bien, n'est-ce-pas ? Le taquina-t-il gentiment. »

Kurt ne répondit pas, mais il pouvait presque le voir sourire en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Je… Reprit-il plus sérieusement en réfléchissant à ses mots. Je suis encore sous le choc, je pense. Je me sens mieux, cependant. Je suis heureux que tout le monde soit indemne, et mes parents m'aident beaucoup à me changer les idées… mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à oublier, tu vois ?

\- C'est normal, tu as besoin de temps. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à vivre ça, Blaine.

\- Tu n'y peux rien. Je suis juste content que tu prennes soin de moi, lui avoua Blaine.

\- … Toujours, lui murmura Kurt. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

\- Je t'aime, Kurt, répondit Blaine, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ce qu'il voulait lui dire par-dessus-tout. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Blaine. Plus que tout. »

À ces mots – prononcés avec une telle sincérité – la tension quitta définitivement ses épaules.

Tout en essuyant ses yeux bordés de larmes, Blaine laissa son regard dériver en direction du salon d'où il vit son père lui sourire, et il sentit qu'il était désormais complètement apaisé.

La fusillade avait été l'un des pires moments de sa vie, mais elle lui avait permis de remettre certaines choses en perspective.

Sa relation avec son père n'était pas parfaite, mais il savait désormais qu'il l'aimait, sans avoir besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et Kurt et lui n'étaient pas à nouveau ensemble, mais les choses étaient désormais dites entre eux. Ils étaient conscients de leurs sentiments, ainsi que de leur espoir grandissant d'un futur possible où ils pourraient être à nouveau réunis. Le jeune homme était désormais persuadé que les choses finiraient indubitablement par s'arranger avec le temps.

Et c'était tout ce dont Blaine avait besoin de savoir pour le moment.

 **[…]**

 **Je ne sais pas si le point de vue de Mr Anderson est très clair ici, car je ne l'ai évoqué qu'à travers les propres ressentis de Blaine, mais je peux bien sûr compéter ma pensée sur le sujet s'il y a besoin de précisions !  
**

 **Juste pour le détail ; je souhaitais faire apparaître brièvement Burt (le meilleur papa du monde) car il représente avec Kurt le parfait modèle père-fils que Blaine souhaiterait avoir avec son propre père (il le précise dans** _ **Sexy**_ **), mais aussi parce qu'il il est une sorte de père de substitution pour lui (et, soyons honnête, depuis le moment où Blaine et Kurt commencent à sortir ensemble, Burt considère Blaine comme son futur gendre) ;)**

 **Sur ce, j'ai des oraux de concours à passer très bientôt donc… à une prochaine fois peut-être (temps indéterminé) ! :)**


	15. Rise

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici un dernier petit OS qui, sauf contre-indications, met fin à ce recueil de scènes coupées consacrées à Klaine. Il se situe à la toute fin de l'épisode 6X10, et suit directement la prestation des ND (** _ **Rise**_ **). Un peu de fluff sans prétention pour mettre un point final à FAF :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont followé/favorité/lu cette fic. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, en partie ou en totalité :)** **Et un grand merci à ma fidèle revieweuse Lou pour ses commentaires et ses prompts !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Rise**

 **(** _ **The Rise And Fall Of Sue Sylvester**_ **, 6X10)**

Les dernières notes de la chanson résonnèrent dans l'auditorium de McKinley, portées par les élèves du Glee club qui levaient avec triomphe leurs bras au ciel. Blaine, Kurt et Rachel, depuis leur poste d'observation, acclamèrent chaleureusement leurs protégés, fiers de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Les New Directions marquaient finalement leur renaissance avec force.

Si les premières interactions entre les anciens Warblers et le Glee club naissant de McKinley s'étaient révélées particulièrement houleuses, les chorales de Dalton et de McKinley avaient finalement réussi à réaliser ce qui semblait, encore quelques jours auparavant, impossible à faire. Ils avaient mis de côté leurs différends et uni leurs forces dans un chant qui les avait pour la première fois dévoilés en tant qu'unité, concrétisée par le port de nouveaux blazers alliant les attributs des deux écoles.

Blaine était heureux – et soulagé – de constater que son idée faisait l'unanimité auprès des New Directions et de leurs mentors. La vision de ce groupe hétéroclite faisant la paix – et trouvant par là-même une véritable complicité – à travers l'adoption de leur nouvel uniforme le remplissait de joie.

Voir les Warblers si dévastés après la perte de leur école, et refusant en conséquence de quitter leur blazer – ce que Blaine pouvait tout à fait comprendre – avait fendu le cœur de leur directeur. Blaine avait alors pris les choses en main. Après de nombreuses discussions avec Kurt et Rachel sur le sujet, il s'était assuré de trouver pour ces garçons un moyen de conserver l'empreinte de Dalton tout en facilitant leur intégration dans le Glee club de McKinley – réglant par là-même le problème du costume à porter pour les Sectionals qui arrivaient à grands pas.

Lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois montré le produit fini au groupe (tout en laissant Mr Schue – _Will_ –, Rachel, et même son propre mari dans l'ignorance de son initiative), il avait été quelque peu inquiet de la réaction des adolescents, soucieux à l'idée de provoquer un nouveau conflit. Cependant, ceux-ci s'étaient montrés ravis de leur nouvel uniforme, et Blaine s'était empressé de passer la commande pour que tous les costumes soient prêts à temps pour leur interprétation de _Rise_.

Et, face aux visages surpris – et réjouis – de Kurt et Rachel devant la révélation de l'uniforme durant la prestation, il avait été d'autant plus ravi.

Les New Directions étaient enfin sur la bonne voie.

Alors que Rachel abandonnait les deux garçons pour aller voir de plus près la nouvelle tenue du Glee club, Blaine se leva de sa propre chaise et détourna son regard rempli de fierté envers le groupe d'adolescents leur faisant face pour porter son attention sur Kurt, qui observait également les New Directions avec un grand sourire.

Il se plaça derrière son mari et glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit.

« - Je pense que tu es un sacré cachottier pour avoir réglé ce problème vestimentaire en secret, chéri, répondit-il sans réussir à simuler la déception dans son intonation.

\- Je le sais, et j'en suis désolé, dit Blaine en se mordant la lèvre. Mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise pour toi et Rachel.

\- Quand je pense au nombre de fois où je t'ai cuisiné pour savoir ce que tu faisais en douce ces derniers jours… Mais tu as tenu bon. Et, _bien sûr_ , c'était pour créer un uniforme aux couleurs de McKinley. J'aurais dû deviner.

\- Tu as bien failli réussir à me faire cracher le morceau, avoua Blaine avec un sourire. Tu es très convaincant, et tu connais tous mes points faibles… Mais je voulais vraiment voir vos réactions devant le produit fini. Donc… ?

\- Eh bien… Lança Kurt en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

\- Allez, Kurt, ces blazers sont géniaux ! S'exclama Blaine avec excitation tout en resserrant son emprise autour de son mari. Et je sais que tu le penses aussi…

\- Je pense surtout que tu as une addiction au blazer presque aussi inquiétante que ton obsession pour les nœuds-papillons, mon cœur, le taquina Kurt avec affection en levant la tête vers Blaine. »

D'un geste subtil, il désigna avec espièglerie le blazer, ainsi que le nœud-papillon parme noué en évidence autour du cou du jeune homme.

« - Les nœuds-papillons sont cools, répliqua aussitôt Blaine avec un clin d'œil. Et les blazers aussi. Et je _sais_ que le grand Kurt Hummel-Anderson en personne ne peut en aucun cas critiquer une passion pour ce genre de vêtements.

\- Tu me connais si bien. »

Le jeune homme regarda pensivement les adolescents qui riaient entre eux sur scène. Il glissa ses mains sur les bras de son mari toujours ancrés sur son torse.

« - Blaine, ce que tu as fait… C'est incroyable. Tu as réussi à unifier les Warblers et les New Directions grâce à un _vêtement_ … C'est parfait. _Tu_ es parfait.

\- Donc… Tu aimes ? Lui demanda Blaine avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien sûr. C'est tellement… _toi_. Et je pense que mon incroyable mari ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

\- J'y compte bien, déclara Blaine avec fierté. Et maintenant que nous sommes mariés, j'ai toute la vie pour continuer à te surprendre.

\- Beau parleur. »

Il tourna la tête vers Blaine et l'embrassa.

« - Tu sais, poursuivis Kurt en liant ses doigts à ceux de Blaine contre sa poitrine, je vois où tu voulais en venir avec ce blazer. »

Blaine fit un bourdonnement encourageant à son oreille.

« - Tu voulais allier les caractéristiques des deux écoles pour que tout le monde se sente à sa place… mais tu voulais aussi montrer à ces enfants qu'ils seront plus forts en étant unis.

\- Et ça marche, confirma Blaine en désignant du regard les New Directions. Maintenant qu'ils ont surpassé leurs querelles, on peut voir à quel point ils fonctionnent bien ensemble, en tant que fusion parfaite de Dalton et McKinley.

\- … Une fusion parfaite, n'est-ce-pas ? Comme toi et moi ?

\- _Exactement_ comme toi et moi. Après tout, nous sommes l'image même de la réussite de l'union entre Warblers et New Directions !

\- Bien sûr que nous le sommes, sourit Kurt, secouant légèrement la tête face au romantisme sans espoir de son mari. »

Il frotta son nez contre celui de Blaine et ancra son regard dans les yeux de son compagnon.

« - Blaine… Je sais à quel point la disparition de Dalton t'a touché, et que tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ce qui était lié à ce bâtiment… mais tu as réussi à sauver l'âme de cette école. Elle vivra toujours à travers toi, à travers nos souvenirs, et elle va se perpétuer à travers ces garçons auprès desquels tu as fait un travail merveilleux. Cette fusion permet à Dalton de continuer d'exister au-delà de ses cendres, et c'est entièrement grâce à toi et à ton influence. … Même si je pense que ces gamins ne devraient pas t'admirer au point de noyer leurs cheveux dans une couche de gel aussi épaisse que la tienne, chéri. »

Blaine rit doucement dans le cou de Kurt et répondit à voix basse :

« - Tu es merveilleux. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir…

\- Je suis ravi que tu le penses, répliqua Kurt avec un sourire taquin, parce que tu as fait le vœu d'être bloqué avec moi toute ta vie, donc…

\- Et c'est une promesse que j'ai bien l'intention d'honorer. »

Perdu dans leur bulle, le couple fut soudainement interrompu par la voix narquoise de Rachel qui les sommait de décoller leurs visages l'un de l'autre afin de rejoindre le groupe sur scène. Son commentaire fut accompagné de quelques railleries de certains membres du Glee club (Kitty en tête), faisant rire doucement les deux jeunes mariés. Blaine se détacha à contrecœur de son compagnon, lui donna galamment la main pour l'aider à se relever et lia ses doigts aux siens.

« - Bien, allons apprendre à nos désormais tout pimpants élèves le secret pour devenir de véritables champions aussi fabuleux que nous.

\- Je t'aime, se contenta de répondre Blaine en regardant avec amour son mari. »

Kurt fondit devant ses yeux – après tout, ils étaient encore dans leur phase post-lune de miel – et embrassa tendrement son compagnon, ignorant les sifflements graveleux qui retentirent depuis la scène.

« - Je t'aime aussi. Et maintenant que nous avons un groupe soudé, nous allons leur permettre de s'élever au plus haut niveau et d'écraser ces idiots de Vocal Adrenaline, ainsi que tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre chemin. Ensemble.

\- Ensemble. »


End file.
